The Fox And His Angel
by nekonohime
Summary: Pearl has returned to stay with Phoenix and Trucy permanently, and Wocky had asked for her hand in marriage a month ago. Now that the wedding preparations have started, the tension will rise. Wocky/Pearl.
1. Chapter 1

_**Aww lawd, here we go again...! :D How much longer will I keep this up? XD**_

_**And this time, this is gonna be a wedding fic, which are always fun to do.**_

_**Well, I hope you enjoy this one, 'cause it's been in planning since I first started this little saga :D**_

* * *

Spring was now in full swing and summer was just around the corner.

About a month ago, Pearl had returned to the city after living in Kurain Village for seven months.

Upon returning, her 'special someone', Wocky Kitaki, had asked her to marry him, and she accepted.

However, Pearl had not told Phoenix or Maya about it yet, because she was afraid of what they might think.

Trucy knew about it, however, but she had been told not to tell.

Her friends from the village seemed to adjust to their new lives as well, living with their 'special someones', who were in fact Wocky's friends.

Natsumi enjoyed living with Dino, even though she was still shy with him somewhat.

He pretty much treated her like royalty: He took her everywhere with him, he got her anything she wanted, he cooked for her (Much to her surprise), and even _sang_ for her (Even more to her surprise... He actually sang well, in her opinion.).

He also got her to ride his motorcycle with him. She was scared to death at first, but after a few times and him assuring her she was safe with him, she got used to it.

All and all, their relationship was slowly but surely growing stronger.

Yoshiko and Alfonse were always together.

After his father found out she was living at their house, he decided to get her an apartment nearby, so she could have her own space.

Every night, they went to the karaoke bar and the arcade, and they just had fun.

They were the youngest couple of the lot, so they really weren't ready for 'serious stuff' yet, as they called it.

Alfonse even got her a little silver and white kitten, which Yoshiko named 'Ginshiro'.

Their relationship had plenty of room to grow, since they were both still young.

Ricardo really enjoyed being with Masami.

She loved the city, and her dreams of wining and dining came true.

Out of all the couples, this one seemed to be the most mature and elegant, it seems.

She was slightly irritated by his dialect at first, but eventually she got used to it and liked hearing him talk.

Since they were the oldest, their relationship seemed to move a bit faster than the others.

**

Pearl was still asleep the morning, dreaming of what she thought her and Wocky's wedding would be like.

"... I do", she mumbled in her sleep, "... I do... Take you to be my... Husband..."

Phoenix came into the room upon hearing this outside her door, and went to check on her.

He saw Pearl still sleeping, cuddling her blanket and mumbling incoherently.

"... W... Wocky..."

He chuckled at Pearl's 'dream talking'.

"_She's dreaming about marrying Wocky again? This has been going on for almost a month now..."_

He then saw Pearl clutch her blanket tighter and she began to kiss it, still in her dream.

"Pearls, wake up", Phoenix said as he shook her shoulder, "You're dream talking again."

She opened her eyes slowly and said groggily, "H-Honey... Is... Is that you... My... Fox Prince?"

"No, Pearls, it's me."

Pearl got wide eyed upon hearing his voice and snapped out of her daze.

"M-Mr. Nick?!" She stuttered.

"Yes, Pearls. You were sleep talking again."

She blushed and said, "What?! W-What did I say?!"

Phoenix then playfully imitated her voice saying, "I do, I do take you as my husband, my _Honey Fox Prince_!"

"Mr. Niiiiiick!!" She shouted, blushing even more and hiding her face in her pillow.

"Oh, Pearls, I'm just playing!" He said with a chuckle.

She got out of her bed and stood up.

"M-Mr. Nick, I can explain! It was just a dream!"

"Pearls... I've been seeing you have the same dream for the past month now... Is there something going on I don't know about?"

"N-N-No, of course not!"

Phoenix then went to her drawer and pulled out Pearl's engagement ring.

"Then what's _this_?"

Pearl lowered her head and said, "Alright, Mr. Nick, you caught me. Wocky asked me to marry him last month, and I said yes."

"I knew it", he said, "There's no way you could hide something like this from me."

"How did you find out?"

Phoenix chuckled again and said, "It was painfully obvious. I just didn't say anything. I wanted to wait for you to admit it."

Pearl sighed and said, "So, you're not mad at me?"

"No, of course not! I'm happy for you, Pearls. If you think marrying Wocky is right, then go right on ahead."

"Thank you", Pearl said as she hugged him.

"So, have you two made any sort of plans yet?"

"Not really, but we decided the date should be November 6, so we'd have plenty of time to get everything ready."

"That's fine... You know, since you're the bride, you get to make most of the decisions."

"I know, and it's quite overwhelming... But if I make most of the decisions, then what will Wocky do?"

"Oh, from what I remember, Wocky's family will only have to pay for the flowers, the rehearsal dinner, and his and his groomsmen's suits."

"Huh? That's it?"

"Pretty much... Your family has to pay for everything else..."

"So... That means... Uh oh, Mystic Maya... Now I have to tell her..."

"That's right. Now call her right now and tell her what's going on."

He then left the room to let Pearl get changed.

She sighed as she took her pajamas off and put on her kimono.

_"I didn't know Mystic Maya has to pay for pretty much the whole wedding... I hope she'll be able to..."_

She then picked up her phone and dialed Maya's number.

"_Hello?"_

"M-Mystic Maya?"

"_Yeah, Pearly, what's up?"_

"I... I have to tell you something..."

"_Oh? Well, what is it?"_

"Well... I... I'm... I'm getting married... To Wocky..."

Maya shrieked with excitement and said, _"Oh my god, Pearly! Really?!"_

"Yes..."

"_Did he get you a ring yet? How long have you been engaged? Where did he propose?!"_

"Yes, he got me a pearl ring with diamonds, we've been engaged for a month, and he proposed to me at the park."

_"Awwww, that's so sweet! But, why didn't you tell me sooner?!"_

"I was afraid to tell you... I didn't know how you'd react..."

_"Are you kidding?! I'm so happy for you! I'm glad you're getting married, especially to such a cutie pie like Wocky!!"_

Pearl blushed.

"W-Well... Mr. Nick says my family has to pay for the wedding, and that's you, pretty much."

_"Oh, don't worry about that, Pearly, we're the Feys, you know, so we've got plenty of money saved away! I've got you covered! And the village can help too!"_

"Thank you, Mystic Maya, I'm so relieved!"

"So... Have you picked a date yet?"

"November 6."

"_Alright then... Well, whenever you get your plans ready, let me know so I can get right on it!"_

"OK, thanks, Mystic Maya! Bye!"

When Pearl hung up, she got up from her bed and went to eat breakfast.

**

"So, what did Maya say?" Phoenix asked at the table.

"She said she would take care of everything! She was so happy for me!"

"That's great, Pearly! I knew we could count on her!"

Trucy then cut in and asked, "So, have you thought about who you're inviting?"

"Yes", Pearl said, "I'm going to invite you, Mr. Nick, Mystic Maya, everyone from the village-"

"What about Polly? He _did_ rescue your 'Fox Prince', after all... He _has_ to be there!"

"Are you sure, Trucy? Would he be able to come? He's so busy these days."

"Sure! In fact, I'll call him and ask him right now!"

Trucy then pulled out her phone and dialed Apollo's number.

"Trucy", Phoenix said, "I hope you won't be interrupting him."

"Ssssssh, Daddy, it's ringing!"

Soon someone on the other line picked up.

"_Hello, Apollo Justice, attorney at law speaking."_

"Polly, I gotta tell you something really important!"

"Trucy?! Why're you calling me so early? I'm kind of busy right now, so make it quick..."

Trucy then heard some strange music in the background.

"_It's not unusual to be loved by anyone  
It's not unusual to have fun with anyone  
but when I see you hanging about with anyone  
It's not unusual to see me cry_

_I wanna die-"_

"Yeah, you're real busy alright, Polly", Trucy said.

Apollo blushed and said, _"I-I... I was doing my 'Chords of Steel' training...! I-I heard singing was good exercise for your voice, so..."_

"A-Alright... Anyways, listen up, Polly! This is _huge _news!"

_"Well, what is it?"_

"Pearl's getting married!"

_"Oh! Well, congratulations to her! So, who's the lucky fellow? I bet it's that nice boy from that-"_

"It's Wocky Kitaki, Polly! You know, one of your old clients from two years ago?"

Apollo went dead silent.

"Um... Polly? You there?"

_"... Wha-Wha-Wha-Wha-Wha... WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"_

"It's true, Polly! Didn't I tell you Pearl had fallen in love with him?"

_"No! B-B-B-B-B-But... H-How on earth-?"_

"I took her to his family's bakery last summer, and it was love at first sight..."

Trucy then sighed dreamily.

_"Trucy! Don't you know how dangerous he-"_

"Polly, quit worrying! Wocky's not that 'gangsta O.G.' from back then anymore, don't you know that? Don't you keep in touch with your previous clients to see how they're doing?"

"_N-Not really... All I knew about what happened to him was that his family left the... _Business... _To pursue baking, But-"_

"Polly, if you saw him right now, you'd be _amazed_! He's _so _grown up now!"

"_I can hardly imagine that..."_

"Polly, I'm being serious! He _really_ is! He even cut back on his slang and he is isn't nearly as violent!"

"_A-Alright... I'll take your word for it... B-But I'm just shocked that Pearl even fell for someone like him."_

"Yeah, I didn't think she'd like him either, but after we left the shop, I noticed she was acting all funny and right then I knew she was starting to like him! Now she just _adores _her 'little Fox Prince'!"

Pearl blushed and giggled.

"_Wow, I can hardly imagine him as a 'prince'... Anyway, can I talk to Pearl for a moment, I want to ask her about all this."_

"OK!"

Trucy gave Pearl her phone and said, "Pearl, Polly wants to talk to you."

"Hello, Mr. Polly", Pearl said, "How are you?"

_"I-I'm fine, but... What on earth are you thinking?! Marrying... W-W-Wocky K-Kitaki...!"_

"Mr. Polly, I love him! He's not a bad person! Didn't you listen to anything Trucy said?"

"_Yes, but... This is just crazy! What in the world does someone like you see in someone like _him_?!"_

Pearl blushed and said, "Well... He's sweet, kind, he treats me well, he's funny, he's got nice hair, I like his voice, he's handsome, he's got the cutest habit when he's embarrassed: He twirls his hair and-"

_"Alright, alright, I get it...! S-So I guess you really do love him, huh? Definitely a lot more than that last girlfriend he had... T-The one that was declared 'guilty' in that trial back then..."_

"Of course, Mr. Polly! That bad woman left him out in the cold, and I brought him in and warmed him up!"

"_T-That's really very nice of you... Seeing the good in people... I'm actually convinced he's changed, but I'd have to wait and see for myself-"_

"Oh, that reminds me! Would you like to come to the wedding, Mr. Polly?"

"_What?! Me?! W-Why?!"_

"You're my friend, aren't you?"  
_  
"Well... Yes-"  
_  
"And it was because of your efforts of defending Wocky that I even got a chance to meet him in the first place."  
_  
"Oh! W-Well... That's true I guess..."_

"So, please, Mr. Polly... Won't you be there? For me, at least?"

Apollo gulped as he imagined Wocky's family crowding around him.

"_W-Well... A-Alright... I'll be there..."_

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Polly! I'll send you an invitation as soon as we get them made!"

_"Well, thank you... I'll see you later, then... Goodbye."_

Then he hung up and went back to his voice training.

Pearl gave Trucy back her phone and said, "Mr. Polly's coming!"

"Yay, I knew he would!"

"But... Why did he seem to act so jumpy about Wocky?"

"Well... He was a little... _Intimidated_ by him, I think..."

"O-Oh... I see... Well, I hope Wocky won't do anything to upset him, or his whole family for that matter..."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll straighten that old fuss bucket out!"

Pearl giggled.

Soon her and Trucy got up from the table and headed to her room.

"I'm going to write down some ideas of what I want for the wedding", she said.

"And I'm going to help!" Trucy said.

"Well, you two get some good ideas going, but don't pick anything too over the top", Phoenix said.

**

Wocky was eating breakfast with his parents as usual, talking excitedly about the wedding.

"Has Pearl told you what she wants yet?" His mother asked.

"Naw, not really", Wocky said, "She says she's still thinkin' 'bout it."

"I see... Well, she'll have plenty of time to figure it out."

"I was thinkin' we could have it at that at that big ol' fancy church downtown, she'd love it!"

"Well, why don't you ask her when you see her today?"

"Awright, I will... I was gonna go help her get some ideas, anyways."

"So, who's comin' besides me, your mother and Paco?" His father asked.

"Pretty much everybody, man!"

"Well, who?"

"Dino, Alfonse, Ricardo, Vinny and his gurl Alice, Tony, Phillipe, Franco, Uncle Giuseppe, Aunt Catarina, Leonardo and his gurl Maria, Lorenzo, Lucia, Rocco and his gurl Silvia and Vitalia."

"Wow, that _is_ pretty much everyone!" Plum said.

"Yep", Wocky said, "I want all of 'em to be there!"

"That's great, sweetie! It'll be nice seeing the whole family together again... It's been quite a while, you know..."

"Yeah", Winfred added, "That's true... I've been wondering how that Giuseppe is doing... He says the misses was pursuing a singing career now..."

"Yes, I know", his wife said, "Catarina really enjoyed it, and finally she's able to do it now that we've ditched our previous... _Occupation_."

Wocky perked up as they were talking about his aunt.

"Hey, why don't we get her to sing at the weddin'? Her voice is _off the chain_, man, I _love_ hearin' her sing... Pearl would love it!"

"That's a great idea, sweetie! But, what do you want her to sing?"

He paused and said, "... I dunno... I haven't really thought 'bout it..."

"Take your time... Your wedding song will be the song that represents your love for each other, so choose wisely..."

"Yeah, I guess..."

Soon Wocky got up from the table and said, "I'm gonna go to Pearl's place for a while."

"Alright, take care."

~*~

Pearl and Trucy were still in Pearl's room, looking over the 'Wedding List' they made.

"OK", Pearl said, "Let's see..."

_Date:__ November 6._

_Place:__ St. Bellamiere's Church... _

"That's downtown, from what Mr. Nick said... He says it's a nice place..."

_Time:  5:00, with the reception at 8:00._

_Reception Place: The Gatewater Hotel. _

"Mr. Nick recommended it, so I guess it's good..."

_Theme: The Fox & The Angel._

"'The Fox & The Angel?" Trucy interrupted, "What kind of theme is that?"

"Oh, it's just going to be decorations and décor of foxes and angels", Pearl explained.

"Oh, I get it! That's cute!"

"OK... Anyway..."

_Bridesmaids: __Masami, Natsumi, Yoshiko, and Trucy_

"Yay, I'm a bridesmaid!"

"Of course! Well... Let's see... Who else... Oh!"

_Maid Of Honor:__ Mystic Maya_

"Aww!" Trucy said, "That's so sweet!"

"Thank you..."

_Food Catering: __Mama Rosetta's_

"Aww, that's were you had your first date, good idea!"

"Yes, well, let me continue..."

"OK..."

_Wedding Cake Catering:_

"Oh, no... The cake! I didn't even think about tha-"

"Oh, Pearl! I've got it! Let's get Wocky's bakery to make it!"

"That's a great idea, Trucy! I can't believe I didn't think of that!"

_Wedding Cake Catering: The Kitakis' bakery_

"That way you and Wocky will be able to get _exactly _what you want!"

"Yeah!"

Suddenly Phoenix was heard saying, "Pearls, Wocky's here to see you!"

Pearl got up and went out the door as Trucy followed.

**

When Pearl got to the door, she went up to Wocky and hugged him.

"Hi, Wocky, how are you?"

"I'm fine, gurl. Can I come in, G?"

"Sure", Phoenix said in the background.

Then the couple walked inside and headed to Pearl's room.

**

"So", Wocky said as he and Pearl sat on her bed, "Ya got any ideas for the weddin' yet?"

She gave him her list and said, "Yes, I have a few things, but not much..."

He looked at her list and voiced his opinion.

_Date:__ November 6. _

"Yeah, we already agreed on that one..."

_Place:__ St. Bellamiere's Church._

"Hey, I thought 'bout goin' there too!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Anyways..."

_Time:  5:00, with the reception at 8:00._

"Fine to me..."

_Reception Place: The Gatewater Hotel._

"Where's that at?"

"It's down the street from the church, according to Mr. Nick."

"Oh... I thought 'bout havin' the reception at my place."

"Hey, we can do that, I like that much better."

"Awright."

_Reception Place: __The Gatewater Hotel __The Kitaki's Mansion_

"Awright..."

_Theme: The Fox & The Angel._

"Aww, gurl, I see what you did there..."

Pearl blushed and said, "Y-Yeah, it only makes sense... You're the fox and I'm the angel."

Wocky blushed as well and twirled his hair.

"D'awww, gurl..."

He then continued to read the list.

_Bridesmaids:__ Masami, Natsumi, Yoshiko, and Trucy_

_Maid Of Honor: __Mystic Maya_

"Hey, that's cool, 'cause Dino, Alfonse and Ricardo are gonna be my groomsmen."

"Aww, that's sweet... But who will your best man be?"

"I dunno... I guess my Pops."

"Awwww!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know it's mushy, but Pops did a lot for me... He even quit bein' a mob boss for me..."

"Yeah, he really loves you."

"Yeah, I guess... Um... Awright..."

_Food Catering: __Mama Rosetta's_

"They cater?"

"Yes, I called them."

"Oh... And..."

_Wedding Cake Catering: The Kitakis' bakery_

"What?! Ya want me and my folks to make our cake?"

"Yes..."

"Aww, gurl, I'd be glad to! Doncha worry, it'll be the best weddin' cake _eva_, I promise!"

"Thank you."

Then Wocky gave her back her list.

"So... Do you have any ideas, Wocky?"

"Yeah!"

"What are they?"

"Well... I was gonna get my aunt to sing our 'first dance song' at the reception."

"Aww, Wocky, that's so sweet... What song?"

"I dunno... Haven't thought 'bout it yet."

"Anything else?"

"Naw, not really."

The couple then sat silent.

Pearl then turned to Wocky and looked straight into his eyes.

"You know, Wocky", she said, "I never noticed how... _Beautiful _your eyes are..."

Wocky twirled his hair again and said, "A-Awwww, gurl... Y-Yours are too..."

They were now facing each other on the bed, sitting Indian style.

"...And..."

Pearl then started to walk on her knees to him and put her arms around him as he straightened his legs out of surprise.

"...How... _Incredibly_..."

She then started stroking his hair.

He was now sitting with his knees up and laying on his hands with his elbows out, while she was hovering over him.

"... _Soft _your hair is..."

Wocky looked at her in shock. This was the most daring Pearl had ever been with him.

She then started to slip his jacket down, revealing his shoulders and upper arms.

She moved her hands from his hair, down his face, his neck, his shoulders, and stopping at his biceps.

"... And you're _sooooooooo strong_..."

He was deep, fiery red at this point.

Pearl leaned into him and sniffed his hair.

"... _You smell soooo goo-_"

Wocky couldn't stand it anymore and pulled her down on top of him, kissing her quite fervently.

Pearl wrapped her arms around him again and ran her hands through his hair.

He had one arm around her waist, the other running down her back.

This went on for several minutes, until Pearl pulled Wocky's jacket all the way off, making it fall on the floor.

They then continued their passionate kissing for another several minutes, until suddenly she slipped her hand under his shirt.

Wocky grabbed her arm and said shakily, "Naw, gurl, don't."

"Why?"

"I don't want us to get too serious before-"

Suddenly Phoenix walked into the room saying, "Pearls, how're your pla-"

He stopped dead as he saw Pearl laying on top of Wocky in a compromising way with her hand still under his shirt.

They then scrambled off each other.

"M-Mr. Nick, I can explain!" Pearl said, face red.

"Oh, you don't have to explain anything, Pearls", Phoenix said.

"Yo, G, I-I... I wasn't gonna-"

"It's alright, Wocky... At least I didn't find you two nak-"

"Mr. Nick, please!"

He then walked out of the room saying, "Try to behave, you two... Save that frisky business for the honeymoon, alright?"

The couple blushed deeply.

When Phoenix was gone, Wocky and Pearl looked away from each other, embarrassed.

"S-So... Are we done with our wedding ideas for now?" Pearl asked.

"Y-Yeah", Wocky said, "I think so..."

They then walked out of the room together.

"Wanna go get some noodles?" He asked.

"A-Alright", she said as they walked out the front door to Eldoon's noodle stand.

* * *

_**Review kindly plz thank you.**_

_**Ffffffffffftttttttttttt 'Honey Fox Prince' X3**_

_**I hope that Maya has saved away is gonna be enough.... Well, at least the village is gonna help chip in.**_

_**Thanks, Apollo, for making this wedding possible :') *Dances* (Oh boy, I can't wait to see what he does at the wedding... XD)**_

_**LMAO Apollo listens to Tom Jones! *Imagines him doing the Carlton dance from Fresh Prince Of Bel Air* XD**_

_**Wocky has a lot of family doesn't he? :) And his aunt's a singer?! Wow! :D**_

_**I already picked the song, and you gotta wait to find out what it is! ;)**_

_**Pearl's got some good ideas so far, so does Wocky :)**_

_**WOAH, they were really goin' at it... And Phoenix walked in on it! XD**_

_**Phoenix: "Save that frisky business for the honeymoon, alright?" lmao**_

_**Next chapter is next! Oh boy, I wonder what's gonna happen?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here we go, chapter 2, finally! I had serious writer's block, so yeah...**_

* * *

Pearl and Wocky were at the noodle stand a while later, walking to a table with their bowls.

"I can't wait till we get married", Wocky said, "We're gonna have so much fun together!"

"I can't wait either", Pearl said, "It's going to be a beautiful wedding..."

"Yeah... But I won't be ya Fox Prince anymore..."

She gasped and said, "What? Why not?"

He then pulled her close and said, "... 'Cause I'll become ya _Fox_ _King_... And you'll be my _Angel Queen_..."

Pearl blushed and said, "Oh, Wocky..."

They then kissed briefly and continued to eat.

"Hey", Wocky said suddenly, "Ya got ya list with ya?"

"Yes", she said as she pulled the folded up paper out of her kimono, "Why?"

"I got some more ideas."

"Oh?"

He then took out a pen and gave it to her.

"I was thinkin' 'bout where we should have our honeymoon..."

"Really? Where?"

"My folks got a condo down at the beach, and I was wonderin' if you'd like that."

"Wow, a _beach house_? I've never been to the beach before!"

"Really, gurl? Well, you'll love it! We're gonna walk down the beach with the sun goin' down... Go swimmin' in the ocean... O-Or the pool, if ya end up not likin' the salty watta-"

"Is it oceanfront?"

Hell yeah, gurl! It's got a killa view, man! You can see _everythin'_!"

"Well, that sounds like a good idea."

Pearl then wrote it down on her paper.

"We're gonna go straight there after the reception-"

"How?"

"Paco'll drive us, but don't worry, he'll get a hotel room somewhere..."

Wocky pulled her close again and said, "... So we can be _all alone, _doin' _anythin' _we want..."

Pearl giggled and said, "Wocky..."

Suddenly they heard a voice say, "Yo!"

They turned around to see Dino and Natsumi walking towards them with their own noodles, sitting down with them.

"Yo, whaddap, man?" Dino said.

"Yo," Wocky answered, "You and ya gurl still together, I see...?"

"Yeah... Been seven months now, am I right, Nat?"

Natsumi nodded lightly and said, "...I guess so... Oh, hello, Pearl."

"Hello, Natsumi", Pearl said.

"She's still a lil' shy", Dino continued as he put his arm around Natsumi, "But she's gettin' more cozy wid me... Right, Nat?"

Natsumi blushed and said, "... I-I guess so..."

"So, ya still plannin' y'all's weddin'?"

"Yeah", Wocky said, "We got some stuff on this list..."

"Lemme see", Dino said as he extended his hand, expecting the paper.

Pearl gave it to him and he read it.

"Date... Aiite... Place... Hey, nice, man, that's where my aunt got married! Time... We might be late, 'cause I get off work at five, but I'll see if I can take da day off... Reception... Aiite, dat's cool... Theme... D'aww, dat's real cute... Bridesmaids... Yo, Nat, ya gonna be a bridesmaid!"

"... Pearl already told me..."

"O-Oh...! Anyways... Food... Aww, man, I love dat place! Ya betta get dem biscottis they have... Oh, gawd, I 'em so much..."

"Awright, awright, I will!"

Pearl then wrote that down on her paper.

"Oh, boy, da cake...! Woah, _you's _makin' it?!"

"Yeah, but everybody's gonna help though."

"Oh... _Oooooooh, da honeymoon, heh heh_... _Woah ho ho_! You's goin' to ya parent's condo at da beach?!"

"Y-Yeah... We're plannin' on it..."

Dino whistled and said, "_Woo hoo...! _Dat's gonna be some honeymoon!"

"Y-Yeah, I guess..."

Natsumi suddenly asked, "... Dino...?"

"Yeah, what is it, lil' gurl?"

"... What is a... 'honeymoon'...?"

Everyone looked at her in shock.

"What, ya dont' know?" Dino asked.

"... No... I don't know much about... 'Outside' wedding customs... All I know about is the actual ceremony..."

"Well", Dino tried to explain, "It's a vacation a new husband and wife go on..."

"... Yes...?"

"... And while dey're dere... Dey... Uh... 'consolidate' dere marriage..."

Natsumi tilted her head confusedly.

"It's _consummate_, ya blockhead!" Wocky said.

"Oh, _dat_! It means dey... Uh... Um..."

Dino started to turned red.

"... They... _Complete_ da marriage... By... Uh-"

"They 'make love', awright?! There ya go, Natsumi", Wocky interrupted, "Ya know what that means?"

Natsumi thought for a moment and blushed herself.

"... O-Oh my...!"

Then everyone went silent.

"W-Well, den", Dino said nervously, "Me an' Nat are gonna go now..."

He then took her hand and stood up, walking away.

"What wrong with him?" Pearl asked.

"Aw, Dino's jus' embarrassed... He always gets that way 'bout stuff like that."

"I-I see... But I thought I explained everything to her-"

"I guess ya left _that _part out."

"I-I guess so..."

They then got up themselves.

"Let's go to my place and show my folks ya list", Wocky said.

"Alright", Pearl said.

**

A while later they were at Wocky's house, talking to his parents.

"Pearl's got a list of what she wants at the weddin', and I wanted y'all to see what y'all think."

Plum took the list from Pearl's hands and said, "Alright, let's see... The date is November 6... Already have that down... _St. Bellamieres_? Oh, my! I wanted to get married there, but your father didn't want to..."

She glared at her husband.

"What?!" He said, "Remember the _circumstances_ back then..."

"Oh, you!" She responded.

She then looked back at the paper and continued.

"Anyway... 5:00, OK... Reception at 8:00... _Here_?!"

"What, Mom, ya want me to change it?"

"Oh, it's fine, but that means I have to tidy up _so_ much around here!"

"Mom, it ain't till Novemba!"

"Better to prepare in advance, you know... Oh, the theme, that was my favorite part...! Aww, 'Foxes & Angels'?"

"Yeah, it was Pearl's idea."

"Oh, that's so sweet! Oh? You picked the bridesmaids already?"

"Yeah..."

"Aww, that's lovely...! I didn't expect anything less of these choices! Now, what's next here? Catering... Oh, that's a lovely idea! Be sure to pick the best dishes for all of us!"

"A-Awright..."

"Oh, my, you us to make the cake, sweetie?" Plum asked Pearl.

"Yes", Pearl responded, "It only makes sense."

"Well, we'll be glad to! Anyway... Oh, my! You wanna use our condo for your honeymoon?!"

"What, Mom, is it awright with ya?"

"Of course, I would've picked it too! The view of the beach is absolutely _gorgeous_, and the indoor pool..."

Plum sighed dreamily, flashing back to her own honeymoon.

"Did you and Mr. Kitaki have your honeymoon there?" Pearl asked.

"We sure did, sweetie!"

"Uuuuughhhh, Mooooooom...! Why didn't ya tell me?! I-I don't wanna... Uggggggh...!"

"Oh, Wocky, don't give me that!"

"Aww, man... I ain't goin' now!"

"Wocky, it's fine, really", Pearl said, "Don't worry about it."

"She's right", his mother continued, "That old condo's been renovated and redecorated since we've been there, so it'll be all 'freshened up' for you two lovebirds."

Wocky blushed like mad, hid his face and said, "Mooooooooom, not in front of Pearl...!"

Pearl rubbed his back and said, "Oh, Wocky, my silly little Fox Prince-er... King, rather..."

Plum laughed and said, "Oh, so you're_ king _now? How sweet!"

He blushed even more and groaned.

"Well, is this all you have right now, dear?" "Yes, ma'am, but there are still more things we haven't covered yet..."

"Well, take your time, there's no rush..."

"Yes, ma'am..."

The couple then walked out of the house to head back to Pearl's place.

"See ya", Wocky said, "We're goin' back to Pearl's place."

**

When they got back, they noticed that Phoenix and Trucy were gone.

"Hey", Wocky said, "We're is everybody?"

Pearl looked around until she saw a piece of paper on the table.

She picked it up and read it.

"Hmm... Mr. Nick took Trucy to get her dress sizes", She said.

"Oh", he said, "So... Whadda we do, then?"

"I was going to call Mystic Maya and tell her what I have so far."

"Awright, then, I'll sit here and wait for ya."

"Alright", Peark said as she took out her phone and called Maya.

"_Hello?"_

"Hello, again, Mystic Maya."

_"Hi, Pearly, what's up?"_

"I have some things for the wedding here..."

_"Really? Well, let me hear it!"_

"OK... We're going to have the ceremony at St. Belllamiere's Church."

"_OK... What time?"_

"5:00."

_"Good, good... What about the reception?"_

"Wocky's house."

_"Aww!"  
_  
"We were originally going to have it at the Gatewater Hotel, but he said he was more comfortable having it at his home."

"_Oh, I see... And what time is it?"_

"8:00."

_"OK... Is there going to be a theme?"_

"Yes: The Fox & The Angel."

_"Awwww, that's so cute! I'll find some good artists and decorators to help me out on that one, I promise!"_

"Thank you."

"_Who're the bridesmaids?"_

"Masami, Natsumi, Yoshiko, and Trucy."

"_Aww! And who's the maid of honor?"_

"... You, Mystic Maya."

_"Aww, gee, thanks! It was kinda an obvious choice, eh?"_

"Yeah, since Mother's still in prison..."

_"Yeah... Aunt Morgan... I-I wonder how she's doing..."_

"... I'm not sure."

"_Have you visited her lately?"_

"No... I'm terrified of what she would think of Wocky..."

_"... Y-You have a point there..."_

Wocky looked at Pearl concernedly when he heard this.

"... A-Anyway... We're getting the food from Mama Rosetta's."

"OK... What about the cake?"

"Wocky and his family are making it... Since they're bakers, and all..."

"How sweet... Tell them to send me the bill, OK?"

"Alright."

"_So, is that it... For now?"_

"Yes, thank you."

_"Well, I'll talk to you soon, Pearly. Bye."_

After the phone call, Wocky walked up to Pearl and said, "Ya neva told me ya mom was in... _The pen_!"

"Yes, I did!"

"_When_?!"

"I... I don't remember!"

"Well... What happened then, gurl?!"

"She was an accomplice to a murder about eleven years ago... A-And they put her there... And she's been there ever since..."

"Aw, I think I rememba now! A-And she wanted you to be the leader of ya village, right?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Man, that's musta been rough..."

"N-Not really... I didn't really understand what was going on at the time... I was only eight years old back then..."

"Yeah, I can see that..."

"A-And... I'm very afraid to do this, but... I think I should tell her about my relationship with you."

Wocky flinched as he imagined a psychotic woman as Pearl's mother.

"I-I dunno, gurl... S-She might not be so cool with me..."

"Well, we should at least try... She's my mother, you know, and she needs to know..."

"W-Well... A-Awright..."

"We'll go up to the prison tomorrow and visit her."

Wocky flinched again and said, "... Oh gawd..."

"Don't worry... Mother won't be able to do anything to you, you know..."

"Y-Yeah... You're right..."

Soon the door opened as Phoenix and Trucy walked in.

"Hello you two", Phoenix said, "Still planning your _dream wedding_?"

Trucy giggled and said, "Yeah, 'cause I got my dress sizes, so whenever you pick out the dresses, I'll be ready!"

Pearl nodded and said, "Yes. I called Mystic Maya and she said she was going to book the church and the catering, and she's paying for the cake too."

"Good", Phoenix said again.

"A-And Mr. Nick?"

"Yes?"

"I... I'm going to visit Mother at the prison tomorrow, so I can tell her about..."

She then looked at Wocky, and he looked down.

"...Oh... I... I see... Well, I wish you luck... You're probably going to need it."

"O-OK..."

Wocky was now in an awkward situation: Not only was he going to meet his fiancée's mother, but he was going to meet his fiancée's mother _in prison_. He wasn't exactly thrilled about this, but Pearl was his love, and this was something he had to do.

He then went to the door and said, "I-I gotta go, gurl... I-I jus' remembered Mom and Pops wanted me home 'bout now..."

"O-Oh... Alright... Goodbye, Wocky", Pearl said as he walked out.

Everyone in the room sat silent.

"I have a feeling Wocky doesn't want to meet your mom", Trucy said.

"Trucy!" Phoenix said sternly.

Pearl then went to her room thinking, _"This is going to be a disaster..."_

**

Back at Wocky's place a while later, he was talking to his parents about meeting Pearl's mother.

"Oh, my!" Plum said worriedly, "That's terrible!"

"I know, Mom", Wocky said, "I fell like she's gonna rip me a new one."

"Well, don't worry! Pearl seems to know what she's doing, and if things go wrong, then so what? At least she'll have your father and I to look up to."

"Yeah, I guess..."

"The wedding will still go on, even if Mrs. Fey doesn't approve, right?"

"Well, yeah..."

"Just please... _Please _try to act proper..."

"Yes, Mom..."

Wocky then walked out of the room and up the stairs.

"I'm goin' to my room for a while", he said.

**

"_Man, this sucks!"_ Wocky thought,_ "Pearl's mom is a psychopath... Literally! I'm so freaked out 'bout how she'll react to me... I hope nothin' bad happens..."_

He then sat on the bed with his laptop and went online.

_"Maybe I should find our weddin' song... That'll clear my head..."_

He looked at a music download site and scrolled through all the songs, and listened to a few of them.

"_No, too corny..."_

_"... No way, I hate that song!"_

_"Ffffffft!"_

"_Oh, gawd, definitely not that one... That was gonna be me and Alita's song..."_

Suddenly he came across one that piqued his interest.

"_Hey, I think I know this one... I think I heard it in a movie I saw once."_

He clicked on it and began to listen to the preview.

_Wine colored days warmed by the sun_

_Deep velvet nights when we are one_

Wocky's eyes went wide as he heard the song.

_"Oh my gawd, I have heard this before, but this version has words!"_

He downloaded the song and wrote the name down on a piece of scrap paper he had lying around.

"This is perfect! Pearl's gonna love it!"

He then went back downstairs to tell his parents.

**

"I finally picked our song, Mom and Pops!" Wocky said as he came down the stairs.

"What is it, honey?" Plum asked.

He gave the paper to his mother.

She laughed and said, "Oh, your father wanted this song, too, but we ended up picking something else... Too bad I don't remember what it is..."

"Oh... Well, I want Aunt Catarina to sing this..."

"Well, go print out the lyrics and we'll send them her way and see what she can do."

"OK..."

He then went back upstairs to his room to print out the song lyrics.

* * *

_**Review kindly plz thank you.**_

_**Uh oh, I smell drama....**_

_**Haha ya liked the song I picked? It's 'Speak Softly Love' from 'The Godfather' :P (I almost used some Spanish song, but this was even better)**_

_**Stay tuned for the next episode to find out what happens when they visit the prison!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I had some serious fun writing this chapter! So full of DRAMA! I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

The next day, Pearl was getting ready to leave her place to go to the prison with Wocky.

"Bye, Mr. Nick, bye, Trucy", She said as she walked out the door, "Wish us luck..."

As she walked down the steps, she saw Wocky waiting for her in his car.

She briskly walked to it and got inside.

As he started to pull away he said, "Gurl, I've been freakin' out since last night."

"Oh, Wocky", Pearl said, "It'll be alright... Just try to act as polite and... 'Non gangsta' as possible."

"I can't change the way I am, gurl! If she don't like how I am, then she can jus' shove it right up her-"

"Wocky!"

"B-But gurl-"

"She's my mother, so please try to keep your personality under control."

"Awright, gurl... But if she don't like me, we're leavin'!"

Pearl didn't say anything.

They sat silent for the rest of the ride.

**

About thirty minutes later, they finally arrived at the prison.

When Wocky parked he said flatly, "We're here..."

They got out of the car and started walking to the entrance.

"Wocky, everything will be fine, trust me..."

"Whateva ya say..."

They soon walked inside the lobby.

Pearl walked up to the desk and said, "Excuse me..."

The attendant looked up from her book and said, "Yes?"

"We're here to visit Morgan Fey... I'm her daughter."

"Oh, I see..."

She then called a guard to escort them to the visitor's room.

"_Man", _Wocky thought, _"I can't believe I actually wanted to be in this dump..."_

They continued to walk past the various rooms until they reached their destination.

They then sat down in chair in front of a glass window, similar to the ones at the detention center.

"I'll go get Morgan Fey", The guard said as he walked into the back room, "Be back in a minute."

The couple sat silent as they waited for Morgan.

"I hope this goes well", Pearl said.

"Me too", Wocky responded.

He then stood up and started pacing around the area.

Pearl turned her chair around and looked at him worriedly.

"_He's really nervous", _She thought_, "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea..."_

Wocky still paced, until he turned his head and saw another guard walking towards him down the hallway, escorting a prisoner.

As they got closer into view, he noticed that the prisoner was a female.

She had dark blonde hair put up in a bun, and looked to be about twenty three years old.

She had a scowl on her face, looking away from the guard.

Suddenly she turned her head and saw Wocky, her expression changing to a evil grin.

Wocky stopped dead when she saw him and scrambled back to his seat.

"Wocky, what's wrong?!" Pearl asked worriedly.

He didn't say a word.

When the prisoner and the guard started to walk past them the prisoner said, "Stop. I want to talk to him."

"Alright, then", The guard said, "But make it quick."

The prisoner then turned her head to Wocky's direction, making him cringe.

"Do you know her?" Pearl whispered to him.

He didn't respond.

"So", The prisoner said with a scoff, "I see you still live."

Wocky said nothing.

Pearl looked at her and said, "Who are you?"

"I should ask you the same question", The prisoner said.

"I'm Pearl Fey, spirit medium of Kurain Village", Pearl responded.

She then showed her her ring and said firmly, "And I'm his _fiancée_."

"Tee hee", The prisoner giggled scornfully, "So... I see you've picked up what I threw out...!"

Pearl gasped and said, "So that means you're...?"

"I guess the brat told you, huh...?"

The prisoner then went up into Wocky's face.

"... About how his _Alita-Baby_ took his heart", She said in a disgustingly fake sweet voice, "And smashed into teeny, tiny little pieces..."

Wocky gave her a dirty look and said, "Stop callin' me a brat! An' ya ain't my Alita-Baby no more..."

"Tee hee", Alita sniggered again, "Two years, and you haven't changed at all..."

"... I can't believe I forced myself to be with you..."

"... But the promise of a hefty family fortune made it worthwhile...That is, until that lawyer uncovered my plans...That doctor being around didn't help matters, either..."

"... I almost feel sorry for you, lady..."

"... And a bit 'jealous' at the same time..."

"You're terrible!" Pearl snapped, "You did a horrible thing to Wocky! He loved you, and you just manipulated him so you could inherit his money at the possibility of him dying!"

Alita put her hand on her forehead and said, "Thanks for pointing out the obvious. And who needs love anyway? It's nothing but hogwash!"

"The only way to be happy in life is to have wealth and fortune..."

"... And having a man with all that is a plus, I have to admit..."

"Love is not hogwash! Pearl interjected again, "It's a beautiful thing... And money doesn't matter! I just love Wocky for who he is..."

"He may be loud, obnoxious, sloppy, quick-tempered, and may not always be polite... But he's really sweet and he protects me..."

"A-And he's dedicated to me and makes me feel special."

Wocky looked and Pearl and started blushing and twirling his hair.

"Aww, gurl..."

"Oh, that's so sweet", Alita said sarcastically, "You're almost making me want him back..."

Wocky finally had had enough and stood in front of her. He had grown five inches since he was with her, so now she had to look up at him.

"Tee hee", She snickered, "You've grown. You used to be quite short for your age..."

"Quit tryin' to pull ya shit on me!" Wocky snapped, "An' I don't 'prechiate ya snoopin' 'round me and my gurl!"

"I'm way ova ya now, so you can jus' find some otha guy to mooch off of!"

Alita 'tee hee'd' again and said, "Oh, you brainless, spoiled little brat... I've_ already_ found someone else...!"

"_What_?!"

"I met him right after they put me in this retched place... Richard... Tee hee... "

"Alright lady" The guard said as he pulled her away from Wocky, "You've talked long enough!"

"Alright, alright, you brute!"

They then started to walked away as Alita looked at Wocky again and stuck her nose in the air saying "Hmph!" afterward.

Wocky sat back down when they were gone.

Pearl was still boiling mad about seeing his ex.

"Y-You called her... _Alita-Baby_?!"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Anything _else_ you want to tell me while we're on the subject?!"

"I-I also called her 'snapplecakes'... A-And... 'A-Angel'..."

"WHAT?! YOU CALLED _HER_ 'ANGEL'?! YOU'VE NEVER TOLD ME _THAT _BEFORE!"

"Woah, gurl, chill, you heard me when I said-"

"I-I... I can't believe you're using a nickname for me that you used on_ your ex_!"

"P-Pearl... Angel's a commonly used nickna-"

"And our wedding theme was going to be 'The Fox & The Angel'... Now whenever you call me Angel it's going to remind me of-"

"Gurl, jus' calm down!" Alita's _no_ angel, you saw that! I-I started callin' you Lil' Angel 'cause... Well... At first I thought she was an angel, but...

"She endin' up bein' a Fallen Angel, see, and..."

"A-And you were the right one... Haven't I told ya that?"

Pearl softened her tone and said, "Y-Yes..."

"Y-Ya see? You're the only gurl for me, and that's why we're gettin' married..."

"… Me bein' with Alita was the biggest mistake of my life... Well, among a ton of otha stuff..."

Pearl then went up to Wocky and put her arms around him.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you like that... I'm just so upset about seeing... _Her_... A-And how she egged you on like that..."

He hugged her back and said, "It's awright, I forgive ya... I'll always love ya, no matta what...

"... No wack ass golddigga is gonna come between us...! And I'm feelin' sorry for whoeva that Richard is! He betta watch is wallet!"

Pearl giggled and said, "Oh, Wocky..."

They were about to kiss until the guard came in with Pearl's mother.

"Here you are, ma'am", he said to Morgan.

"Thank you", She said as he walked away.

Morgan Fey was an elegant, almost snobbish looking woman wearing a kimono like Pearl, but it was black with Japanese characters printed on it. She had very large black hair (To Wocky, it looked like a 'fro).

She sat down and looked at her daughter, not noticing Wocky at all.

"H-Hello, Mother", Pearl said, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Pearl", Morgan said, "I haven't seen you in too long..."

"Mystic Maya is doing fine, and so is everyone else at the village."

"I see.. Are you still living with that... Lawyer?"

"Yes, Mother..."

Suddenly Morgan looked up from Pearl and saw Wocky sitting beside her.

"Umm... Yo...?" He said nervously.

"PEARL!" Morgan said as her eyes went white with anger, "W-Who is that... THUG?!"

"His name is Wocky Kitaki, Mother, and-"

"What's he doing with you?! Is he an escapee?!"

"Let me explain, Mother!"

"Y-You see... I-I met Wocky when I was in town, at his family's bakery, and..."

"... W-We became friends."

"PEARL! Y-Your friends with that... HEATHEN?! Look at him! He's absolutely a mess!"

Wocky had his arms folded and his eye was twitching with rage at this point.

"His clothes look too big for him!"

"Lady, i-it's my-"

"And his hair is so strange!"

"Again, it's my sty-"

And why on earth does he have cat whiskers drawn on his face?!"

"T-They're not drawn on, lady, it's a_ birthmark_...! Some otha people in my family have it, too..."

"Gracious! Your dialect... IS ABSOLUTELY HORRENDOUS! It sounds like some of these _awful _men in this prison!"

"Mother!" Pearl said, and then whispered to Wocky, "This isn't going well, Wocky..."

"I know that, gurl!"

They then turned back to Pearl's raging mother.

"Mother" Pearl said, trying to keep her composure, "Please just try to be nice to Wocky... B-Because... He... He's going to be.."

She then showed Morgan her engagement ring and said, "... My husband."

Her mother's rage grew even more.

"WHAT?! You're going to marry that... GRUBBY BOY?!"

"Mother, you don't understand-"

"I understand perfectly well, young lady! I thought you would meet a nice, handsome, charming young man... But instead, you choose a _filthy rat_ off the street!"

"Mother, stop it! Pearl said through tears, "Wocky is not filthy! I know he's a bit strange looking, but I looked past that..."

"... I love him, Mother, and even if you don't give us your blessing, it won't change the way I feel about him!"

Morgan shook her head and said, "Pearl, Pearl, Pearl... Living outside the village really changed you..."

"I've changed for the better, Mother! I've learned so much from all my friends here in the city! A-And when I met Wocky... H-He taught me and important lesson..."

"And what was that, my dear?"

"T-That... You shouldn't judge a book by its cover... When I first met Wocky, I wasn't really that fond of him either..."

"... I was a bit frightened of him, actually, because of his bold and loud personality, and his looks... "

"... B-But then, when we started to talk to each other more, I realized that he was a very sweet and loving guy, and he really seemed to care about me..."

"... And from then on, I started to fall for him... He's the guy I've always dreamed of, even though he looks different from what I expected."

Pearl's mother sighed and tried to regain her composure.

"Fine, then... If this is what you want, then so be it."

She then looked at Wocky and said, "Maybe Pearl will teach you to be more... _Civilized_."

"Mother, stop-"

"Let me handle this", Wocky said interrupting Pearl.

"Lady", he said looking at Morgan, "I'm who Pearl plans on marryin', an' if ya don't like it, then that's jus' too bad! I've been through 'nough shit in my life, and havin' you as a mother-in-law wouldn't help make it betta!"

"Wocky!"

"Both of you... STOP IT!" Morgan shouted, "Guard! I'm done talking to my daughter and her... MUTT OF A FIANCE!"

Pearl cried even harder as Wocky took her hand and said, "C'mon, gurl, let's get outta here... We don't need her stinkin' blessin' anyway..."

**

A while later at the agency, Phoenix and Trucy were eating lunch.

"You think Pearl's mom's gonna be OK with Wocky?" Trucy asked.

"I'm not so sure-"

Suddenly they heard the front open, hearing Pearl cry and Wocky trying to console her.

They both ran into the from the kitchen to the front room.

"Pearls, what happened?!" Phoenix asked worriedly.

"M... M-Mother... Mother hates Wocky!"

"G-Gurl... It's awright", Wocky said softly as he was holding her.

"Oh, dear", Phoenix said again, "I guess she didn't give you her blessing, huh?"

"Not really", Pearl said, still in tears, "All she said was 'If this is what you want, then so be it'."

"I see..."

"A-And we ran into Alita", Wocky said, "Ya know... My... Ex..."

Phoenix and Trucy both gasped and looked at him.

Trucy then said to Pearl, "What did she do?!"

"She was harassing Wocky", Pearl said, "And mocking my feelings for him..."

"Oh, boy..."

Trucy then turned her head to Wocky and said, "Are you OK? I bet that was pretty shocking to you..."

"Yeah, it was", He said, "And I'm fine, Shorty... B-But I'm really pissed off though..."

"Wocky..."

He then kissed Pearl and said, "Bye, gurl, I'm goin' home... Gotta clear my head... A-An' Mom's makin' yakitori..."

"Bye, Wocky. I'll come by later."

When he was gone, Pearl went to her room without saying word.

* * *

**Review kindly plz thank you.**

_**Wow, that whole visit was a disaster, huh?**_

_**You didn't see Alita coming, did you? And yes, the Richard she's with now is in fact Richard Wellington from Case 2-1! XD**_

_**And oh no Wocky and Pearl had a fight... At least they made up...! :D**_

_**Hey, I recreated the 'Wocky & Alita Meet Again' scene on Ace Attorney Online! Go check it out here: ****http: // aceattorney. sparklin. org/ jeu. php ? id_proces= 7587**__** (Without spaces)  
**_

_**Apparently Wocky's 'whiskers' is a birthmark! (I wasn't sure on this, but I decided to go with a birthmark)**_

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Wocky tells his folks about what happened at the prison, and also a new topic arises... Enjoy!**_

* * *

Wocky was at home now, eating the yakitori he mentioned to Pearl earlier.

"Honey", Plum said, "You've been awfully quiet... Did things go alright when you met Mrs. Fey?"

"Naw, Mom, it sucked!" Wocky said, "That lady was wack! She kept callin' me a _thug_, a _street rat_, _horrendous_... A-And _grubby_!"

His mother whipped out her katana from her broom handle.

"How _dare_ her, calling my son _grubby_! My little boy is very handsome, thank you very much!"

"Mom, woah, watch where ya swingin' that!"

"I can't believe such a sweet girl has such a hussy of a mother!"

Soon Winfred came into the kitchen seeing this scene and said, "What did Wocky do this time, dear?"

"Pearl's mother called our son grubby!"

He laughed and said, "Is that all?"

"Winfred!"

"What?!"

Wocky interrupted and said, "Yeah, it's true, Pops! An' she made fun of my birthmark!"

He then put his hands on his cheeks, covering his 'whiskers'.

"Well, did you tell her it's in the family?"

"Yeah, but she still kept on insultin' me! But Pearl told her off, though... Eventually we was like 'Let's bounce on outta here, we don't need ya stinkin' blessin' anyway!"

"That's my boy", Plum said, "Don't let anyone take you down, no matter if it's your mother-in-law!"

"Mother-in-laws are always bad news anyway," Winfred said, "Your mother's mother is quite the... Frightening one..."

"O-Oh... Gramma Kaede... Right..."

Wocky's grandmother lived in Japan, and hears from her occasionally.

"Funny thing", Plum said, "I got a letter from her today. She's coming to the wedding."

"What?!"

"Yes, so be nice, alright... _Takita?_"

Wocky groaned and said, "Awright, awright!"

Kaede called everyone by Japanese names, since her English pronunciation wasn't that good.

"Well, anyway", she continued, "Did anything else happen, sweetie?"

Wocky looked down and said nothing.

"Something's up", His father said, "Spit it out, son."

He gulped and said, "Um... I... I... I saw..."

"You saw what?"

"We saw... A-Alita when we was at the prison today."

"What?!"

"Yeah, I'm serious! She was pickin' on me an' stuff!"

"Oh, my!"

"An' she said she got a new man... Richard."

"She's probably lying!"

"I think so too, Mom! She probly used that to cova up her jealousy! That crazy broad was actin' like she wanted me back, an' I was like 'Hell, naw, bitch! Afta ya betrayed me and playin' me for a foo', ya can't have me back!'"

"Oh, son, I bet that was awful!"

"Yeah, it was."

"What did she say to that?"

"She jus' called me a brat."

Plum flew into a rage again.

"First Mrs. Fey and now _this_?!"

"Honey, watch where you're swingin' that-"

"I wish these horrible people would stop badmouthing my son!"

"It's cool, Mom, it don't botha-"

"It saddens me so that you're such a magnet for trouble..."

"Mooom!"

"I hope when you have children someday they won't inherit it!"

Wocky blushed deeply when he heard the word 'children'.

"Mooooooooooooom!"

"What, you don't want kids?" His father asked.

"W-W-Well-"

"If you wanna continue this family, you better!"

"Pooooooooops!"

"I can see it now, honey", Plum said to Winfred, "You and me... Helping Wocky and Pearl wrangle up a corral of cubs!"

Wocky hid his face in embarrassment.

"Oh, Wocky", his mother continued, "I have a feeling you'd enjoy being a father."

"Yeah", His father snickered, "You could teach 'em to be 'gangsta'."

His parents busted out laughing and their son went even redder.

Wocky left the room saying, "You guys are dumb!"

**

Wocky eventually reached his room and laid on his bed.

"_... K-K-Kids?! Me and Pearl neva talked 'bout havin' kids! I-I don't think I'd be a good dad... A-And I dunno how Pearl would feel 'bout it..."_

He then closed his eyes and went into a dream.

~*~

He and Pearl were in their bed, about to go to sleep for the night.

"G'night, hon", He said as he kissed her.

"Goodnight, darling", Pearl said.

As they were about to close their eyes, they heard the sound of running.

"Mamma, Papa!" A voice said as Wocky felt something jump on top of him.

He sat up and saw a little girl looking at him and clinging to his torso.

She looked about five years old. She had on a pink nightgown with rose patterns on them. She had narrow brown eyes and brown hair swept back to the nape of her neck. She looked so much like Wocky it was scary, all the way down to his turned up nose and 'whiskers'.

"What's the matta, Lil' Princess?" Wocky asked as he pet her head.

"I had a bad dream, Papa!" The girl said, her voice sprinkled with Wocky's accent, "A big scary monsta was chasin' me and tried to eat me!"

Her father picked her up and said, "C'mere, Rosie, it's awright... It was jus' a dream..."

Pearl turned to her husband and said, "Why don't we let her sleep with us?"

The girl turned to her mother and said, "Really?!"

"Uh huh."

She turned back to her father and said, "Can I Papa, pleaaaaaaaase? Mamma already said yes!"

Wocky laid her next to him and said, "Awright, sugah..."

The girl snuggled him and said, "Thank you, Papa... You're the best papa in the whole world..."

"Aww", Pearl said.

She then kissed her on the forehead and said, "Goodnight, Rosa."

Rosa yawned cutely and said, "G'night, Mamma..."

Wocky kissed her next.

"Have good dreams, awright?"

"Awright, Papa... G'night..."

She was then out like a light.

~*~

"Who's _Rosie_?!"

Wocky opened his eyes and saw Pearl sitting on his bed looking at him.

He sat up quickly and said, "N-Nobody!"

"Liar! You better not be cheating on me, Wocky!"

"N-Naw, gurl, I ain't!"

"Then who is it, then?!"

"W-Well, ya see... I-I jus' had a dream 'bout you an' me... Havin' a kid."

Pearl gasped and blushed.

"R-Really...? A-And that was her name?"

"Y-Yeah... Rosa..."

"What was she like?"

"She was so cute, gurl! She looked jus' like me! She even talked like me a lil' bit, but she was real polite like you... A-And she called me 'Papa' and you 'Mamma'."

"Awww", Pearl said, "I think that means you're already thinking about children."

"Blame my folks, they brought it up."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. They said if we ever had kids I'd teach 'em to be gangsta."

Pearl laughed and said, "That's silly!"

"Yeah, I know... Man, if we eva have a daughta, I'm gonna call her Rosa, and I hope she'll be jus' like the one from that dream."

"Oh, Wocky..."

Pearl then hugged him and kissed him.

"Don't jump too far ahead, now. We still have to get married!"

"Yeah, I know."

They then walked out of the room and headed downstairs.

**

"Mrs. Kitaki", Pearl said, "Wocky just told me the cutest thing."

Plum laughed and said, "And what was that, sweetie?"

"He just told me he had a dream about us having a child!"

Wocky blushed deeply.

"Oh, that's so adorable!" His mother said, "So... Was it a boy or a girl, sweetie?"

"A-A gurl", Wocky said, "Her name was Rosa."

"Awww! I can definitely see you having a daughter... You'd be so protective over her, just like a mother hen!"

Pearl giggled, "Or in this case, a father hen."

"What did she look like?"

"She looked exactly like me, Mom! She was so cute!"

"I bet she was...! Did she act like you too?"

"Yeah! Her voice sounded kinda like mine, but it was obviously more gurly... And she was real polite like Pearl."

"She sounds so sweet! I hope she becomes a reality someday..."

"Me too... Y'know, maybe bein' a dad won't be so bad..."

Plum laughed.

Winfred came in upon hearing the word 'daughter'.

"You got a kid I don't know about, son?" He asked.

"N-Naw, Pops! I was jus' talkin' 'bout a lil' gurl I saw in a dream I had."

"Rosa", Plum said, "Apparently the spitting image of Wocky with a pinch of Pearl's demeanor."

"I see... She'd probably be cute."

"Yeah, Pops, she was!"

"Well, son, I hope you know that having a kid is tough."

"I know, but-"

"First, you gotta put up with Pearl being pregnant for nine months..."

Pearl looked at her future father-in-law fearfully.

"I-I'd completely forgotten about that..."

"Aww, man", Wocky said, "I rememba them teachin' us 'bout that in school!"

"And did you learn anything, son?"

"Naw, 'cause I skipped class the day they showed it!"

"Wonderful", Winfred said, "Just great! You wanna be a father, but know nothing about it!"

Plum then headed to the library and said, "I think it's time we showed him _the book_."

"What's the... 'Book'?"

"You'll see, son..."

Soon she came back with a pregnancy book that she had gotten years ago.

"Here", she gave it to Wocky, "Take a look."

Wocky began to flip through it, and began to get a horrified look on his face.

He saw diagram upon diagram of the developing stages of babies, and all kinds of tidbits about 'what to expect when you're expecting'.

When he got to a page where they explained the process of childbirth and showed diagrams of it, he threw the book on the floor.

"Da hell?!" He shouted in disgust.

"What's the matter, son, can't handle it?" His father asked.

"I... I don't wanna put Pearl through all that! That shit looks_ painful_! I am _so _glad I ain't a chick, sheesh!"

"Wocky, it's alright", Pearl said, "I don't care how uncomfortable or painful it'll be, because it would be worth it in the end."

"She's right, dear", Plum said, "When I was pregnant with you... My word, I was _miserable_!"

"So was I", his father said, "Your mother was constantly in a bad mood, and don't even get me started with her constant cravings for onigiri..."

"But the worst part was definitely when I was in labor!"

Winfred shuddered and said, "One of the most terrifying experiences of my life..."

"But thank goodness it didn't last long... My, you came out faster than a Lamborghini on the highway!"

Wocky was cringing while hearing the story of his birth.

"And when it was all over, and I heard you cry for the first time... I completely forgot about all the pain..."

"Aww", Pearl said.

"And I told your father that I didn't want anymore kids. That was just too much on poor Little Plum! I was only twenty three years old at the time, you know."

"Oh, my!"

Plum then took out the family photo album and showed off a picture of her sitting in their bed, holding infant Wocky with Winfred sitting next to her. She then pointed to a picture below it showing the baby up close.

"Wasn't he the _cutest_?!" She said in a baby talk voice.

"Mooooom", Wocky said as his face turned red again.

"Awwww, Wocky, you were so cute!" Pearl said.

He then started to twirl his hair saying, "Y-Yeah, I guess..."

"He was such a good little baby, but he was quite fussy."

Winfred groaned, "He never stopped crying..."

"Winfred!"

"What, I was just saying that he-"

"Mooooooooom, Pooooooooooops...!"

"Well, anyway..."

She then flipped to another page with a picture of Wocky when he was five years old. He was standing outside the mansion with a Steel Samurai backpack.

"Oh, look, Wocky's first day of kindergarten", Plum said.

"Yeah", Winfred said, "He cried the whole time... _'I dun wanna go, Mamma!"_

Wocky blushed even more and giggled.

Plum flipped even more pages, and landed on another picture of Wocky when he was twelve.

He was smiling with his mouth open and eyes closed, doing a peace sign.

"I think this was when he was in junior high", his mother said, "He hasn't changed at all, has he?"

Pearl looked at the photo closely, and suddenly was hit with a flashback.

"Oh, my", She said, "T-This is unbelievable!"

"What, sweetie?"

"I... I've met that little boy before!"

"What?!" Wocky asked in surprise, "I neva met you back then!"

"Yes, you did! I remember... When I was ten years old, these mean boys were picking on me at this park..."

"Which park?"

"I don't remember... There was fruit, I think."

"Vitamin Square!" He blurted out, "I used to hang out there all the time when I was lil'!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah!"

"W-Well... The boys started teasing me and trying to hurt me... When all of a sudden you came and chased the bullies away..."

Pearl looked at the younger Wocky, then looked at the current one.

She then quickly went up to him and hugged him.

"I-It... It was you... I had completely forgotten about that day... Until now."

"Gurl, I honestly don't rememba savin' you from bullies..."

"R-Really...?"

"N-Naw... I-I'm real sorry..."

Memories started flooding back to her.

"I remember telling Mr. Nick and Mystic Maya about you saving me... A-And calling you 'my hero'..."

Pearl started to get teary eyed.

"A-And I remember thinking: 'I want to meet that boy again, so we can be friends..."

"... A-And you know what...?"

"What?"

"... I did meet him again... Without even realizing it... A-And look at us now..."

They then held each other close as Wocky's parents looked on at their romantic moment.

"Isn't that sweet?" Plum said, "Wocky's true love was right under his nose all these years."

"Yeah", Winfred said, "After going through all those other girls, she ending up being the one for him..."

When the moment was over they continued to talk.

"So", Wocky's father said, "Do you think you're more prepared somewhat for fatherhood, son?"

"I guess", Wocky said, "But I'm not going to worry 'bout it till the time comes."

Soon the couple walked out of the house.

"Goodbye, Mr. and Mrs. Kitaki", Pearl said, "Wocky and I are going to the park."

**

As Wocky and Pearl were walking through the entrance of the park, he swore as he dug through his pockets .

"What's wrong?"

"Left my phone at the house, be right back."

Pearl watched him walk back to his home.

She then looked up at the sky: The sun was beginning to set.

She didn't like being out at night, especially by herself, but when she was with Wocky she felt completely safe.

She went to sit on a bench nearby.

"_Please hurry"_, Pearl thought fearfully, _"It's getting dark..."_

Suddenly she heard a group of guys talking, walking towards her; A group of thugs.

Pearl started to become afraid.

When they saw her, they went up to her and started flirting with her.

"Hey, baby", the leader of the gang said, "You's lookin' foooooine~"

He then sat next to her and put his arm around her.

"What's yer name, baby?"

Pearl didn't answer as she tried to push the man off of her, but he didn't budge.

"Leave me alone", she said, "I have a fiancé!"

The gang went "Ooooh" in a sarcastic fashion.

"Is dat so?" The leader said as he put his arms around her waist.

He then whispered in her ear, "Well... He don't gotta know..."

He then tried to kiss her, and Pearl struggled to get away.

"WOCKY!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs frantically, "HEEEELP!!"

The gang laughed at her even more upon finding out her fiancé's name.

~*~

Meanwhile, Wocky was walking out of his house, finally with his phone.

"_Man, that took me foreva to find-"_

Suddenly he heard the sound of someone screaming 'help' over and over again loudly.

His 'ears' perked up as he said, "Pearl?! PEARL!"

He then took off running and to the park across the street.

~*~

When he ran a few more feet he saw a group of guys he recognized.

"_Dammit... The Rivales?!"_

He then approached the scene and saw the gang leader harassing Pearl.

"Hey!" Wocky said in the biggest, most commanding voice he could, "What're you guys doin' with my gurl?!"

"Well, Well, Well," The leader said as he let go of Pearl and stood up, "If it ain't lil' Wocky Kitaki!"

He then poked him in the chest and said, "So, _you're _that gurl's fiancé?"

"Yeah, I am!" Wocky responded as he stepped in front of Pearl protectively, "So I suggest ya scram!"

The Rivales laughed again.

"Yer jus' the same as before," The leader said, "All bark and no bite!"

He then looked at Pearl and said, "I feel sorry for ya, baby... He may be actin' all tough 'round ya, but really... He ain't nothin' but a_ pussy_!"

Wocky's eyes went white and clenched his teeth and fists.

"What did you call me?!"

"You heard me... _Pussy_!"

Wocky charged at the Rivales leader and swung his fist at him, but missed as the other man grabbed him in a headlock.

The rest of the gang joined in and began to help in torturing him.

Wocky struggled hard as he heard Pearl shouting at him to not give up.

Soon, with all his strength, he bit the leader's hand and ran towards Pearl.

They grabbed each other's hands and ran back to the mansion.

**

Plum had a shocked look on her face as Wocky and Pearl came in.

"Honey, what happened?!" She asked frantically.

"Those Rivales scumbags were hittin' on Pearl!"

"What?!"

"Yeah, Mom! I left my phone in my room, and I told Pearl to wait for me... And when I came back, I heard her screamin'! So I hauled ass to her, and there was those Rivales punks harassin' her!"

"Are you alright, sweetie?" His mother asked Pearl.

"Yes, I'm fine, Mrs. Kitaki, but those bad men hurt Wocky!"

"N-Naw, it's awright, gurl, I'm fine!"

"Sweetie, you've got a bruise on your arm!"

"M-Mom...!"

She then grabbed him and said, "Oh, honey, why? Why do you always atrract trouble?"

"Moooom..."

Pearl looked at him and said, "You're not trouble..."

"T-Thanks, gurl..."

"You're such a sweet girl, Pearl... You know, all the girls Wocky was ever with never displayed that much love to him... You fail to see his flaws and just try to find the good in him."

"That's right, ma'am..."

Plum then looked outside the window and saw that it was dark out.

"Honey", she said to Wocky, "You should take Pearl home, her folks must be worried sick."

"Awright, Mom", he said.

**

"Mr. Nick, Trucy, I'm back", Pearl said as she walked in the door.

"You're just in the time for dinner, Pearls", Phoenix said, "Pizza sound good?"

"Sure", She responded.

As she walked in the kitchen she saw Trucy chewing on a breadstick.

"Hi, Pearl", she said, "Have fun with your hubby?"

Pearl laughed and said, "We're not married yet! But yes, we had a good time."

"That's good! You guys gotta spend as much time together as possible, 'cause you'll be living together soon!"

"Y-Yes, I know..."

"Where're you guys gonna live?"

"Well, Wocky told me whenever a descendant of the head of the family got married, they are to live in the mansion."

"Wow, lucky you!"

"I-I guess... He says we'll have our own private area of the house, so his parents won't disturb us."

Trucy giggled and said, "You'll be in your own little world...How romaaaaaantiiiiiiic~... If only Polly could find someone... O-Or me even..."

"Sure you will! You just have to keep your heart open!"

"Well, your heart was locked shut when you first met your little 'Fox Prince'..."

"Well... I-I didn't want to give it away, you know... H-He had to earn it..."

"And he did, didn't he?"

"Yes... And I don't regret it in the slightest."

"Awww!"

Soon they walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

**

Later that night, Pearl was getting ready for bed.

"_Wow, what a day that was! I met Wocky's ex-fiancée, my mother pretty much disowned me for being with him, I got harassed by thugs... A-And... Wocky and I talked about... Being parents."_

As she climbed into bed and began to fall asleep, she had one last thought.

"_... I wonder what it would be like...?"  
_

*~*

Pearl started to dream about her and Wocky at the Kitaki's mansion, sitting in their private suite, holding each other.

"Wocky", she said sweetly, "It's nice... Just the two of us here..."

"Yeah", Wocky said, "The folks ain't here..."

He leaned in closer to her and whispered, "And we can do _whatever we want_..."

Pearl giggled in response.

They were about to kiss until they heard small cries coming from the other room.

Pearl let go of him saying, "Oh, no..."

She walked out of the room and walked into another room across the hall.

It was a nursery decorated with cute cartoon foxes and roses. There was a rocking chair, changing table, and other typical baby things.

Pearl approached the crib and looked inside.

There was a plushie of the Kitaki's bakeshop mascot, the little fox with the leaf on its head sitting in the corner. The baby herself was laying on top of a rosy pink blanket.

She looked to be only a few days old, wearing a footsie outfit that had fluorescent pink and yellow stripes, much like Wocky's prized jacket.

Her face was flat like her father's with her narrow eyes closed, making her look like a kitten that hadn't opened its eyes yet.

She had a little bit of dark brown hair on her head, and her turned up nose was running from her crying.

The baby's skin was also tan, which she definitely didn't inherit from Pearl.

She was moving her tiny arms and legs around a little as she cried.

Pearl picked her up gently, wrapping her in her blanket.

"Rosa", She said in a soothing voice as she stroked her 'whiskered' cheek, "It's alright, mommy's here..."

Rosa continued to cry.

Pearl went to the kitchen and took out her bottle.

She tried to give it to her, but she wouldn't take it.

For the next twenty minutes, she tried everything to get Rosa to stop crying, but all failed.

Wondering what was keeping Pearl, Wocky walked into the baby's room and saw that his wife was quite distressed.

He walked up to her and said, "She's _still_ cryin'?"

"What does it look like?!" She snapped.

He held out his arms and said, "L-Lemme try, gurl."

"Please do."

She then handed off the bawling Rosa to him.

"Hey, Lil' Princess", He said softly, "Don't you be cryin! You're a Kitaki, which means ya gotta be tough!"

Her cries started to lessen upon hearing her father's voice.

He then sat in the rocking chair nearby and looked at his tiny daughter.

She opened her brown eyes a little and murmured.

Wocky started humming a lullaby of sorts while rocking in the chair gently.

As the song went on, Rosa's cries completely stopped and began to fall asleep.

By the time he was done, she was fast asleep.

Wocky kissed her on the forehead and said, "G'night, my lil' Rosie..."

He got up and put Rosa in her crib.

"Wocky", Pearl asked as they walked back to their room, "H-How did you do that?!"

"I dunno... I guess she jus' wanted her dad."

"What was that song you were singing?"

"Oh, that? It's been in the family for a real long time. Mom used to sing it to me when I was lil'."

"I see..."

Pearl then kissed Wocky and said, "You're turning out to be a great father."

"R-Really? Y-Ya think so?"

"Sure! Rosa seems to be very attached to you!"

"Yeah..."

As they sat back in their previous spot, Wocky held Pearl close and whispered, "Now... _Where were we_...?"

* * *

**Review kindly plz thank you.**

_**Parenthood Discussions! Meeting Bad Ex-Girlfriends! Sexual Harrasment! Oh, the drama!**_

_**Haha Japanese name reference!**_

_**Pearl's flashback is my fic 'Trouble At The Playground', so read that to understand that scene.**_

_**I loved doing Wocky and Pearl's dreams here... I love cute, fluffy stuff involving babies and children.**_

_**Isn't Rosa just ADORABLE? X3**_

_**And the Rivales are such assholes aren't they? -_-;**_

_**About 'Rosa's Lullaby'- When I wrote this scene, the song I imagined the lullaby as a slowed down, softer version of the Kitaki's theme from Apollo Justice :3**_

_**Stay tuned next chapter, where I skip ahead 3 months later... Don't wanna drag this fic on too long, you know ^_^;**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Three months later (August 2028) and the wedding preps are still underway! And also Pearl meets the rest of Wocky's family! And also, Trucy gets caught in a strange situation...**_

* * *

The months seemed to fly by as Wocky and Pearl continued to plan their wedding.

The church was booked, they planned the setup of the decorations of the mansion during the reception, an artist was hired to take care of the theme's décor, the bridesmaids had gotten their dresses, the caterers were hired, and the cake was still in the works.

The invitations were sent out to all the guests, and everything seemed to be in order. As for the honeymoon, they were going to the family's condo, so all they really needed money for was when they went out to dinner or other miscellaneous things.

It certainly looked like it was going to be a good occasion.

**

Pearl was helping Trucy try on her dress which was light purple.

"Hold still, Trucy!"

"Ow, Pearl!"

When the dress was finally on, she gasped.

"Wow, this dress is so pretty!"

Trucy twirled around and looked at herself in the mirror.

"That dress is perfect for you!"

"I can't wait to see the others in this dress!"

Pearl then looked at her own dress: It was light purple as well, but it had white 'pearls' attached to it and came with a vale.

"Have you tried your dress on yet?" Trucy asked as she took her dress off and put her regular clothes back on.

"Yes", Pearl said, "And it's a perfect fit. It's a very lovely dress."

"I can't wait till everyone sees you in it!"

"Me either... It's going to be wonderful."

Trucy sighed dreamily.

Soon Phoenix came in saying, "Dress fit alright, Trucy-doll?"

"Yeah, Daddy, it's perfect! Pearl picked a great dress for us!"

"I can see... Well, I finally found my old suit... Guess I'll be wearing that."

They then walked into the living room and continued to talk.

"So", Phoenix continued, "I guess everything's almost ready for the big day."

"Yes", Pearl said, "Just a few more things, and we'll be as good as gold."

"You know, Daddy", Trucy said, "Once Pearl marries Wocky, she'll be living with him, and she won't be with us anymore..."

"I know, Trucy... It will be lonely without her here, but she won't be far away though."

"That's true, Mr. Nick. I promise I'll call everyday."

Phoenix and Trucy both smiled.

"Only three months left", Pearl continued, "And I'll become Mrs. Pearl Fey-Kitaki."

"You're keeping your maiden name?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes, so I won't be confused with Wocky's mother, and I want to keep my ties to the Fey family."

"I kinda like the sound of that", Trucy said, "Mrs. Kitaki-Fey."

"Fey-Kitaki", Pearl corrected.

"Oh, sorry."

Speaking of Wocky", Phoenix said, "His father called earlier. They're having a family reunion today, and they want to meet me and Trucy."

"He already told me about that."

"So, I guess we should go down there and see."

They then walked out and headed to Wocky's place.

**

"Wow", Trucy said when they reached the mansion, "There's cars everywhere!"

"Wocky has a big family", Pearl said, "Mostly cousins, but he has a grandmother, an aunt and an uncle he told me about."

"I see..."

They walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

Soon Plum answered the door and said, "Oh, there you are! Come in, dears!"

They walked inside to see people everywhere, standing around chatting.

"Quite a family you've got here", Phoenix said to Plum.

"Yes", she responded, "They're all from Winfred's side, except for my mother over there."

She pointed to a sixty seven year old woman frantically sweeping the floor muttering to herself.

"She looks like an older version of you", Trucy said.

"Of course! She is my mother, after all."

Plum's mother stopped sweeping and walked over to the group.

"Koume-chan", She said in a very heavy Japanese accent, "These Takita-kun's... How you say in English...?"

"In-laws?"

"_Hai, hai_!"

She then bowed and said, "_Konnichiha, minnasan, _Yamaguchi Kaede _desu. Watashi wa _Takita-kun _no sobo desu._ _Douzo yoroshiku._"

Phoenix, Trucy and Pearl looked at her blankly.

"Umm", Plum said, "Her English isn't quite good, so she slips into Japanese quite often."

"My English fine!" Kaede said, "Just showing culture!"

"Well, she basically said that her name is Kaede Yamaguchi, she's Taki- I mean Wocky's- grandmother, and that she's glad to meet you."

She then looked around to see if Wocky was listening, then whispered, "Takita is Wocky's real name..."

"... You see, our family was originally from Japan, and naturally we all had Japanese names. When we moved here, we changed our names to fit in with the culture here. Mom still uses those names, though."

"Wow!" Trucy said.

"Speaking of him", Pearl asked, "Where is he?"

"Oh, I think he's in the living room with his cousins."

"Oh."

She then walked off.

**

When she got to the living room, she saw a bunch of guys horse playing around.

Pearl looked around for hers and spotted him sitting on the couch, only seeing the back of his head.

She walked up to him and put her arms around his neck, hearing him gasp in surprise.

"_How's my hunky Fox King this afternoon...?_" Pearl said in a flirtatious tone.

He didn't answer.

"Wocky, what's wrong, honey?" She responded sweetly.

"Umm... Pearl? Whadda ya doin' with my cuz?"

She turned her head and saw Wocky standing behind her.

She gasped and let go of the person she was holding.

"Y-Your... _Cousin_?!"

They both walked to the front of the couch to see who this 'impostor' was.

This guy looked just like Wocky, except that he didn't have an orange curl or 'whiskers' on his cheeks. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and baggy khaki pants with a chain attached. His jacket was similar to his cousin's, but the dog was on the front and looked more vicious, its mouth wide open showing its sharp teeth. The collar also went a bit higher and the sleeves were shorter. And lastly, he had on a spiked wristband and dog tag necklace.

Pearl blushed and said, "O-Oh, I'm so sorry!"

Wocky's cousin looked away from her shyly with his face all red.

"S'aiite", he said quickly, "P-Peeps confuse me with Wocky all the time..."

The rest of the cousins came over and started teasing him.

"Aaahaa", fourteen year old Franco said, "Rocco's face is all red!"

"N-No it ain't!"

"Ya crushin' on Wocky's gurl?!"

"N-No I ain't!"

They all started to laugh.

"Rocco, ya betta not make a move on Pearl, ya hear me?!" Wocky said to his year younger cousin.

Rocco looked down and sighed.

"Leave him alone", Pearl said, "I don't think he'll do that... He looks really... _Shy_..."

They laughed even harder.

"What?!" Wocky said, "Ya _still_ skittish 'round gurls?! I thought you woulda grew some balls by now, man!"

"Shaddap! S-She jus' startled me, that's all!"

"Yeah, right", His twenty seven year old cousin Angelo said, "Last week I tried to set him up on a blind date, and he chickened out!"

"Shaddap!"

Suddenly Wocky got an idea.

"Hey, let's go get Shorty and get 'er to talk to 'em!"

"I don't know", she responded, "She's only seventeen. I think she's a bit too young for him."

"Well, we're two years apart and look at us!"

"Well, they're three years apart, so-"

"C'mon, gurl, let's jus' see if he likes 'er, and maybe she'll like 'em too!"

They then walked back into the entrance room as Pearl said, "Well, alright, but I don't know if Mr. Nick would approve of this."

**

Trucy was showing everyone her magic tricks when they got there.

Wocky's grandma, mom, dad, aunt, uncle and older cousins were watching.

"_Sugoi~_", Kaede said excitedly, while everyone else clapped.

"I told you she was excellent!" Plum said, "Quite a daughter you have here, Mr. Wright!"

Phoenix laughed and said, "Thanks!"

Wocky went up to Trucy and said, "I want ya to talk to my cuz. He's awkward 'round gurls, and I wanna help 'em get ova it..."

Trucy smiled and said, "OK! Is it alright, Daddy?"

"Yes, but..."

Phoenix looked at Wocky and said, "How old is this cousin of yours?"

"He's a year younger than me..."

"Oh, alright... Just keep it clean, alright?"

"Mr. Nick!" Pearl said as they walked back to the living room.

"Kids", Plum said, "Aren't they something?"

**

As they walked back in, Wocky's cousins gawked at Trucy.

"Woah, is she from the circus?!" They asked.

"No, I'm Trucy Wright! I'm a magician, sillies!" Trucy answered, "Well, a magician in training. I'm planning to form my own troupe someday."

They were all impressed, oohing and ahhing at her, except Rocco.

He was still sitting on the couch hanging his head as Wocky and Pearl lead Trucy to him.

This is my cuz, Rocco", Wocky said, " And Rocco, this is Shorty."

He then turned to her and said, "He's real skittish 'round gurls, so.."

"Am not!" Rocco responded lifting his head up, face still red.

Trucy gasped and said, "Wow, you look just like Wocky! You could be his twin brother!"

"... 'Guess", He responded.

She then sat down next to him, making him flinch.

"Wanna see me pull something out of my hat?"

"... Aiite..."

Trucy took off her hat and magically pulled out her famous enchanted panties.

Rocco practically had a heart attack when he saw them.

"Ack!" He said as he looked at the panties in horror, "T-T-Those... Those are gurls' underwear!"

Everyone in the room slapped their foreheads, except Pearl and Trucy, who just stared at him blankly.

"T-They're not real", Trucy said.

Rocco got up and scrambled out of the room in embarrassment, almost tripping over himself.

"Man, he's neva gonna get a gurl", Wocky said, "Not as long as he keeps doin' shit like that."

Trucy blushed and said, "What?! You were trying to set me up with him?!"

"Y-Yeah", he said, "I figured he'd be more comfortable if it was a friend, but I guess I was wrong..."

"Maybe I should've pulled out a rabbit instead...?"

Suddenly two new voices butted in.

"Rocco bein' a_ chicken wuss_ again?" The first voice said.

The second voice laughed and said, "Haha! _Chicken wuss_!"

Everyone looked to see two more of Wocky's cousins walk into the room.

The first one, Tony, was a year younger than Wocky with scruffy black hair with his bangs dyed blonde, and had a cowlick sticking up. Like most of the other cousins, he was wearing his own jacket, with the sleeves rolled up. He had baggy jeans with a chain, a white shirt, and a sort of plush fox ornament wrapped around his neck.

The second one was Phillip, who was eighteen years old with swept back dark brown hair, wearing sunglasses on top of his head.. He was wearing loose cargo pants and a fox t-shirt, his jacket slung over his shoulder.

They walked up to Pearl and looked at her.

"Damn, son", Tony said, "She's even cuter in person!"

Wocky gave him a death glare that he definitely inherited from his mother.

"Woah, man, I ain't gonna steal 'er from ya! I was jus' gonna say you're real lucky to have someone like 'er!"

She smiled as Wocky said, "Y-Yeah... I-I am..."

"Well", Phillipe said, "Since ya gonna be Wocky's wife, we'll help him protect ya! All us guys will, we promise!"

"Thank you", Pearl said, "That's very sweet of you."

Trucy butted in and said, "Hi, I'm Trucy Wright! I'm a magician in training!"

She then tipped her hat.

"She's a friend of ours", Wocky said, "I call 'er Shorty."

Phillipe looked at her and was immediately smitten.

"Hey, I like you, Shorty!" He said as he tried to flirt with her.

Trucy didn't catch on to his advances and said, "Thanks!"

He smiled wide, thinking he hooked her in.

"So, how old are ya? I'm eighteen."

"Really?! I'm a year younger than you, then!"

"Wow, really?!"

"Uh huh!"

"_Perfect...!"_

Wocky then whispered to Pearl, "Man, he's really likin' 'er!"

"I don't think she even knows he's flirting with her", she responded.

Phillipe then sat with Trucy on the couch as they continued to talk.

"So, ya a magician, huh?"

"Yeah! Wanna see a trick?"

"Yeah!"

Trucy stood up and did the same trick she showed Rocco.

"Eww, what da hell?!" He laughed, "Those look like my mom's underwear!"

She laughed and said, "I showed that to your cousin Rocco, but he freaked out and left."

Phillipe laughed even harder and said, "Man, what a chicken wuss!"

Suddenly they saw Rocco enter the room again slowly with his hands behind his back.

As he started to walk towards the couch, not noticing Phillipe, he said, "U-Um... Shorty?"

Trucy got up and walked toward him, leaving Phillipe behind.

"Yes?"

"I-I... I have somethin' for ya..."

He took his hands from behind his back and handed her a rose that he obviously took from one of Plum's vases.

Trucy took it and said, "Hey, thanks! I could use this as a prop!"

Phillipe got up and started to yell at his older cousin.

"Hey, whadda ya doin', man?!"

"Shaddap! I... I saw 'er first!"

"Oh, shit", Wocky said, "They're gonna start fightin'..."

Trucy was very confused.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Rocco's tryin' to steal ya from me, doncha see that?"

"W-What do you mean... 'Stealing me from you?"

"W-What?! Ya don't know...?"

"Don't know what?"

Pearl pulled her aside and whispered, "Trucy... They... Like you."

"Well, I like them too!"

"I don't think you understand... They _like _you... You know... How Wocky likes me..."

Trucy finally understood what was going on and blushed deeply.

"O-Oh..."

They turned back to Wocky's arguing cousins.

"S-So", Trucy asked, "You both... _Like _me?"

Phillipe put his arm around her and said, "Yeah, but... I like ya more."

Rocco grabbed her from him and said in a commanding voice, "Don't listen to that blockhead! _I _like ya more!"

"Woah", Angelo said in an impressed tone, "Lil' Rocco's finally grown a backbone!"

"I've neva seen 'em get that way ova gurl before", Wocky said, "I think his balls finally dropped!"

Phillipe and Rocco continued to fight over Trucy.

"She's mine, chicken wuss, so get yer own gurl!"

"Well, at least _I _gave 'er a gift!"

"Shaddap!"

Phillipe had one arm, Rocco had the other, pulling Trucy back and forth.

"She's gonna dance with me at the weddin'!"

"Naw, me!"

"Naw, me!!"

"Shaddap, she like me more than your chicken wuss ass!"

"Naw, you shaddap!"

Trucy started to get scared and sore from them pulling her arms.

"Daddy", She yelled, "Heeeeeeelp!"

"Daddy?!"

They soon heard footsteps come into the room.

Phoenix, Winfred, Plum and Kaede stood in the doorway of the room. With them were Wocky's Aunt Catarina and Uncle Giuseppe (They are also Phillipe and Franco's parents), and his older cousins Vinny, his girlfriend Alice, Leonardo, his girlfriend Maria, Lorenzo, his girlfriend Lucia and his only female cousin Vitalia.

The boys let go of Trucy and gulped.

She ran to Phoenix and said, "Wocky's cousins were fighting over me! And they pulled my arms!"

He gave them a glare, as did the rest of the family.

Giuseppe went up to Phillipe and Rocoo and yanked their ears.

"Quit actin' like a bunch of idiots!"

"O-Ow! Dad, cut it out!"

"Uncle Giuseppeeeee... Owwwwwwww...!"

He let them go and said, "Now stop fightin' over this girl! Just let her pick one of ya herself!"

Trucy looked at her 'suitors' and said, "Well..."

They both looked at her eagerly.

"... You'll find out at the wedding."

Their expressions went blank.

Phoenix laughed and said, "That's my girl! Playing hard to get!"

"Yep! I'm gonna pick one of them at the wedding, and maybe I'll dance with one of you!" Trucy then winked.

Phillipe and Rocco looked at her in disappointment."Aww, man, but how will we know which one of us ya like?"

"Like I said", She said, "You'll find out at the wedding."

Soon her suitors groaned.

"Well, then", Plum said, "Lunch is ready. How about we go eat before it gets cold."

Everybody then walked to the kitchen to eat and continue having conversation.

* * *

_**Review kindly plz thank you.**_

_**I based the looks of Tony and Rocco off of Wocky's concept art XD**_

_**Uh oh, looks like 2 of Wocky's cousins like Trucy, but is she really going to pick one of them? 8D**_

_**I made Wocky's grandma speak Japanese 'cause I thought it would be funny.**_

_**Next chapter is the next half of this 'family reunion'.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Part two of the family reunion. Much insanity happens, and Trucy makes a shocking revelation...**_

* * *

When everyone sat down at the table, they started grabbing plates and food.

Each of the cousins sat next to their girlfriends, Wocky sat next to Pearl, Wocky's parents, aunt and uncle sat across from each other, and lastly, Phillipe and Rocco sat on each side of Trucy, with Phoenix sitting across from her.

"So", Giuseppe said to Wocky, "You're gonna try to get married again?"

"Yeah", he responded, "But this is for real this time."

"That's good. It's too bad your last fiancée betrayed you and all that."

"Giuseppe!" Catarina said, "Don't bring his ex up, that might cause bad luck!"

"Honey, I was just gonna say that I'm glad he found someone else!"

"You're right, dear. At least those gifts we bought won't go to waste."

"Damn good thing! We spent a lot of money on those-"

Catarina put her hand over her husband's mouth.

"Aww man", Wocky said, "I wanted to hear what he got us!"

"Well", His uncle said, "You're gonna have to wait till the wedding to find out what it is."

"My lil' cuz", Vinny said, "Finally gettin' hitched! For real this time, right? Ya ain't gonna cancel this one, are ya?"

"Naw, man, o' course not! This is the gurl I'm gonna stay with for the rest of my life."

"Aww", all the females in the room said as Wocky and Pearl both blushed.

"That's wonderful", Alice said, "I hope you all stay together... Maybe as long as me and Vinnie~"

"Eight years now, right Allie?"

"Uh huh~"

"But y'all ain't married!" Wocky said.

"Not yet", his cousin said, "But we're plannin' on it."

Alice kissed her boyfriend and said, "Oh, Vinnie~"

They then started making out.

"HEY", Plum roared, "DON'T DO THAT AT MY TABLE!"

Vinny and Alice let go of each other and said, "S-Sorry, Aunt Plum."

"Remind me of Koume-chan", Kaede said, "When she first with Tsunekatsu-kun."

"Mother!" Her daughter said blushing, "I never did that with Winfred!"

"Then how Takita-kun be born?"

"Aww, Gramma", all the boys said, "Thanks for givin' us a bad image!"

"You boys so immature!"

"I'll say", Vitalia said, "And you're the one to talk, Wocky."

"Whadda ya mean?!" He asked.

"Uncle Winfred and Aunt Plum tell me that you and Pearl get quite hot and heavy yourselves."

All of Wocky's cousins whistled , whooped and hollered at him as Pearl blushed and hid her face.

"Woo hoo", Angelo said, "Get some, Wocky, get some~"

"Bow chicka wow wow~", Phillipe sang.

Wocky was about to punch all his cousins when Plum shouted, "ENOUGH!"

Everybody went silent, until Vinny then stupidly added in, "Y'all haven't _exchanged math equations_, have ya... If ya know what I mean...?"

"Naw, man", Wocky answered, "We're savin' it for the honeymoon."

"Son", Winfred said, "We're _eating_."

"Blame Gramma, she brought on this whole conversation!"

"_Iie, iie, _was Ryouji-kun! He kiss Miyu-chan at table!"

"Gramma", Vinny said, "Stop callin' me that! My name's _Vinny_!"

"QUIET!!" Plum shouted again, as everybody froze and went dead silent.

"Now, can we _please _be civilized with our conversations?"

"I agree", Catarina said, "I don't want my fourteen year old son's mind to become even more corrupted that it already has!"

"I ain't corrupted!" Franco said.

"Alright, alright", Winfred said, "Let's just finish eatin' then."

Then then silently continued to eat.

"So", Phillipe said as he put his arm around Trucy a few moments later, "Have ya decided who ya like more?"

"I'm not telling", Trucy said with a wink.

"Well", he continued, "I'm _much _more handsome and strong than that chicken wuss ova there."

Rocco glared at his cousin.

"Do ya really want a guy like him?"

"I dunno... He kinda reminds me of Wocky in a way."

"What does that mean?!"

"W-Well, I mean that he sorta looks like him, but without an orange curl.""Who cares if he looks like 'em?! I'm sexier and that's all that matters!"

"Ya so full of it", Rocco butted in, "D-Don't listen to him; He's a big showoff!"

"Am not! I'm jus' tryin' to impress this_ foine thang_~"

"Well, ya doin' a shitty job of it!"

"Says the guy who's_ still single_!"

"Shaddap!"

"Hey!" Giuseppe said, "What'd I tell ya earlier! Quit ya fightin'!"

"Sorry, Dad", Phillipe said as he let go of Trucy.

Rocco then shyly put his arm on her.

"H-He's a loser", he whispered timidly, "I-I'm more... I'm more of a... M-Man than him... T-Trust me..."

He then shakily rolled up his jacket sleeve and showed her his bicep.

"H-H-He... H-He don't have this", he said with his face all red.

Trucy poked it and said, "Wow, that's neat!"

All the boys gawked at their 'late bloomer' cousin.

"Woah _hoah hoah_", Vinny said, "Lil' Rocky... _Flurtin' with a gurl_?! Ain't seen _that _before!"

"His balls really _have_ dropped!" Wocky said, "And_ geezus_, he's got _guns _now?! They're almost as big as mine!"

"Now we can't call 'em 'pencil arms' anymore!"

"Haha", Tony laughed, "Oh, man, I rememba that one! _Chicken wuss with pencil arms_!"

"No way, man", Phillipe said, "The _chicken wuss _has bigger 'ceps than _me_?! The world is endin', man..."

"Haha, you got owned by the chicken wuss!" His younger brother said.

"Shaddap, Frank!" He shouted at him.

He then turned to Rocco and said, "H-How da hell did this happen?!"

"Well", He responded, "I-I... I was sick o' y'all callin' me pencil arms and a chicken wuss... S-So I started... W-Workin' out... A-And... Y-Yeah, that's it."

"Wow", Wocky said, "I can't see you workin' out!"

"Well, I did, and now I think I'm strong enough to fight y'all back..."

Rocco then blushed and said, "...A-A-And maybe... P-Protect... S-Shorty someday..."

"Awwww", the girls said, "That's so sweet~"

He blushed even more at that.

Pearl smiled and whispered to Trucy, " Your face is red...!"

She covered her face and said, "Eep! I-It is?! Daddy, is my face red?!"

Phoenix nodded and said with a chuckle, "I'm afraid so."

"Looks like the cats outta the bag", Angelo chuckled, "I think I know who Shorty likes~"

"N-N-No you don't!" Trucy stammered, "I'm not gonna tell till the wedding!"

"C'mon, now", Tony said, "Ya eyes say it all!"

"No! I-I was just shocked that someone said that about me!"

The girls giggled at her.

Pearl got up and pulled Trucy outside of the dining room.

"It's OK, Trucy", she whispered, "I know this is all new to you, but don't worry... I won't tell anyone you like Rocco."

She blushed even more and said, "Pearl! H-How-?"

"I can just tell! And you didn't seem to glow quite as much with Phillipe."

"Pearl...!"

"Don't make me tell Mr. Nick~"

"Alright, alright! I _do_ like him, OK?!"

"And could you tell me why?"

"I can't..."

"Why not?"

"I-It... Might make you mad."

"Trucy, I won't get mad! You're my best friend... Just tell me..."

"Well... Alright... I-It's because... He... He reminds me of... W-Wocky."

"What do you mean?"

"... I... I liked him.... Ever since me and Polly first met him back during his trial..."

Pearl looked at her in shock. She had no idea that Trucy had a crush on Wocky, and for such a long time too.

"Does anyone besides me know about this?"

"No... I kept it a secret. I didn't want to tell anyone..."

"... And when I first took you to meet him that day, I didn't think you would like him at all, and felt like I would be able to have a chance with him, but..."

"... When you guys first started liking each other, I started to feel... _Jealous_... At one point, I felt like you stole him from me..."

"Trucy..."

"I was secretly very heartbroken and sad... But don't worry, I'm OK now."

"That's good."

"... And when I saw Rocco... It made me feel like I had a chance again..."

Pearl looked at her and said, "I see... Well... Do you think he's cute?"

"W-Well... Maybe... He looks like Wocky, but he's his opposite at the same time..."

"I've noticed. I do find his awkwardness quite endearing. I can see why you say that... He seems to lack the confidence that the other Kitaki men seem to have."

"He reminds me of Polly, too."

"How?"

"He's on the same level of dorkniess... It's so cute!"

"But I think you kind of boosted his self esteem quite a bit! I noticed he slowly, albeit awkwardly, tried to flirt with you."

"I guess so."

"So, are you going to pick him?"

"Now that the secret's out... I guess so."

"How are you going to go about it?"

"Well, I was thinking about sitting with both of them during the reception dinner, then when everybody starts dancing, I'll get him to dance with me!"

"That sounds good... But, are you going to tell Mr. Nick, or even Mr. Polly about you liking Wocky?"

"No way! Well, I don't think Daddy would mind, but Polly? Goodness, he'd have a heart attack!"

"I can't imagine how uptight he'll be around Wocky's family."

"He shouldn't be! They're really nice! And they _really _want to meet him, since he helped him out and all."

As everybody got up from the table, Phoenix went to where Pearl and Trucy were.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No", Pearl said, "We were just having 'girl talk'."

"Y-Yeah, Daddy", Trucy responded, "'Girl talk'!"

"I see", Phoenix responded, "Well, everyone's done eating. You gonna go hang out?"

"Y-Yeah", they both said.

"I think I will too."

They soon walked out of the kitchen and out the back door.

**

Pearl and Trucy were out in the Kitaki's enormous backyard.

It had an in-ground pool, a Japanese garden that Plum tended to, and a basketball court that Wocky used regularly.

"Wow", Trucy said, "Wocky sure is lucky!"

"I'll say", Pearl said.

"Wait a minute, Pearl... This is gonna be your house soon, you know!"

She giggled and said, "Oh, I almost forgot."

Soon Wocky walked up and said, "Hey, did ya like Mom's cookin'?"

"Yes", Pearl said, "It was delicious!"

"Yeah", Trucy added, "Way better than Daddy's cooking!"

They all laughed.

"It's really funny how two of my cuzzes like ya, Shorty", Wocky said a few moments later.

Trucy blushed and said, "Yeah, it is."

"Which one ya like? I won't tell 'em, I swear."

Trucy went up to his ear and said, "... Rocco."

"What?! _Him_?! _For real_?!"

"Uh huh..."

"Woah, he's gonna piss himself when he finds out about this!"

Pearl and Trucy both laughed.

"WHAT?!" A voice said, "Ya like the _chicken wuss_?!"

They turned around to see Franco eavesdropping in the bamboo thicket nearby.

"Frank", Wocky yelled as he grabbed his smaller cousin by the shirt, "I'm gonna beat the shit outta you if you tell anybody!"

"Phillipe, help!" Franco shouted, "Wocky's gonna beat me up!"

His older brother came over and yelled, "Hey, quit pickin' on him! He's only a-"

He then saw Trucy and immediately forgot about Franco.

"Hey, Shorty", He said to her as he put his arm around her, "Ya decided who's gonna be your man?"

"No", Trucy lied, "You're still gonna have to wait."

"I'm a betta choice, y'know. That ol' chicken wuss was lyin'... He don't work out!"

"He wasn't lying... I could tell by looking at his body language."

"Well, whateva, but I'm still betta than him!"

Trucy then walked off and said, "I'm going to sit down and think."

As she walked away from the party and into Plum's garden, her mind started to reel.

"_This is crazy! It's quite apparent now that I like Rocco more than Phillipe... _

"_... I'm starting to feel like I can't wait to choose him... I feel like if I did wait, he'd get snatched up..."_

Trucy started to feel tears come from her eyes.

"_... Just like Wocky."_

She started to get deeper and deeper into the garden, until she stopped at a bench in front of a large koi pond with stepping stones coming out from the surface. There were also cherry blossom and Japanese maple trees all around.

She sat down on the bench and started to cry, feeling lost and confused.

Rocco was across the pond, just walking around by himself.

"_Shorty probly don't like me at all",_ He thought, _"'Specially with Phillipe fillin' 'er head with stuff 'bout me bein' a pansy... _

"_... He probly told 'er I lied 'bout the stuff I said I did."_

As he walked farther along he saw Trucy across the way.

"_Shorty?! What's she doin' all the way back here?!"_

He then slowly and cautiously made his way across the pond on the stepping stones.

She didn't notice him at all as he shyly walked toward her.

"_... U-Uh oh, S-She's cryin'! Whadda I do?!"_

He then saw her look into his direction and froze.

They both yelped as they finally saw each other.

"What're_ you_ doing here?!"

"Whadda _you_ doin' here?!"

Trucy tried to hide her tears but failed.

"U-Um... Why ya cryin'?"

"I... I wasn't crying!"

"Yeah, ya were... I saw ya..."

She blushed and looked down as he sat down next to her.

"I-I'm sorry I got kinda rough with ya earlier... Phillipe jus' got me so pissed off that it jus' came ova me."

"It's OK... I know you aren't like that."

"A-An' I'm sorry for freakin' out on ya when ya did that magic trick... I didn't expect to see gurl's underwear."

Trucy laughed and said, "You don't have to apologize for everything! You're just like Polly!"

"_Paulie_? Who's that?"

"He's my friend, but I recently found out we have the same mommy, but different daddies."

"So he's ya brotha then?"

"Uh huh! I call him my little big brother!"

"What? How does that work?"

"He's older than me, but doesn't really act like it."

"How old is he then?"

"Twenty four."

"Woah! That's a really big lil' brotha!"

"Oh, and did Wocky tell you that he was his attorney during that case he was in?"

"Naw, he was? For real?"

"Yeah, and I was there too!"

"Naw!"

"Yeah! Wanna hear about it?"

"Aiite!"

Trucy then told him the story of how Apollo became Wocky's attorney and her involvement as well.

"Yeah, I rememba that trial", Rocco said, "But I didn't know that you and Paulie were the ones that saved his ass!"

"Yeah! You can thank him at the wedding; He's gonna be there!"

"Really?!"

"Uh huh!"

They then sat silent for several moments.

"H-Hey, Rocco?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Why do Wocky and all your other cousins call you 'chicken wuss'?"

"'Cause they think I'm a coward and a weaklin'... They always push me around. I feel like the misfit of the family 'cause I ain't a badass or an O.G. like my cuzzes... I'm jus' the chicken wuss."

"That's sad... I don't think you're a chicken wuss."

Rocco lit up and said, "R-Really...?"

"Uh huh! You're... You're..."

She then noticed a small turtle swimming in the pond. As she scooped it up it withdrew into it's shell.

"You're like this cute little turtle", Trucy said as he showed him the animal.

"Huh? How?"

"You're in your shell, too... Too shy to come out, and slowly but surely you're trying to."

Rocco looked at the turtle as it slowly poked its head of its shell and looked at him.

"You're not a chicken wuss", Trucy said as she put the turtle down, "You're just shy and awkward."

"N-No I ain't!"

She then giggled at his response.

They fell into silence again.

A few moments later Rocco asked, "H-Hey, Shorty?"

"Yeah?" Trucy responded.

"H-Have... have ya decided who ya gonna pick yet?"

She didn't answer as she looked into his eyes.

"It's Phillipe, ain't it? Ya probly want somebody less of a turtle and chicken wuss than me..."

His eyes looked really sad and rejected, like he held a lot of pain inside.

Trucy started to feel tears starting up again.

She felt really bad for the poor, tortured and kicked around soul.

Then, as if something possessed her, she slowly got closer to him and hugged him tightly, tears falling from her eyes.

"Stop saying those things about yourself!" She said through her tears, "I like how you are... You're much gentler and nicer than Phillipe... He was kind of pushy and bossy, and not to mention arrogant..."

He blushed and and said, "W-W-What?! S-So... That... Means...?"

They looked into each other's eyes again.

Trucy felt an achy, heavy feeling in her heart as she looked at him.

She had never felt like that about someone in her entire life.

She then did something that she had never done before.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, closed her eyes, leaned into him and kissed him softly on his lips.

Rocco went wide eyed. He had never gotten this far with a girl before, on account of him always chickening out on dates.

Trucy soon pulled away from him, leaving him stunned.

"... I'm picking you as my date at the wedding."

"... R-R-Really?!" Rocco said shakily.

"Uh huh... But don't tell anyone... It's our little secret."

"Can we still go out an' stuff before then?"

"Yeah, but we'd have to go somewhere none of our family and friends won't see us."

"O-Oh..."

Then they got up.

"I'm going back to the party... Daddy's probably wondering where I am."

"A-Aiite... I-I'll see ya lata then..."

She then walked away, leaving Rocco sitting there in a trance.

When he knew for sure she was gone, he got up and started running around excitedly.

"Yes!" He shouted, "Suck on _that_, cuzzes! _And_ she don't think I'm a chicken wuss!"

Rocco then tripped over a rock and fell.

"Owww..."

* * *

_**Review kindly plz thank you.**_

_**Uh oh Trucy's gonna have a secret romance.**_

_**... And she liked Wocky?! :O**_

_**This story's getting crazier and crazier...**_

_**Next episode: Last part of the reunion!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**The family reunion finally comes to a close.**_

* * *

When Trucy came back to the party, Phoenix immediately went to her and said, "Where have you been?! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"I'm sorry, Daddy... I went to look at Little Plum's koi pond."

"Well, you should've told me that before you just took off without a word!"

"Sorry, Daddy."

She then went to join Pearl and Wocky who were sitting at a table by the pool talking.

"Hi, guys", She said as she sat down with them, "What're you talking about?"

"You were gone a long time", Pearl said, "Did you get lost in Mrs. Kitaki's garden again?"

"Yeah, sort of..."

"What were ya doin' there?" Wocky asked.

"I was just looking at the fish swimming..."

"Oh."

"And... I saw Rocco too..."

"What?" Pearl asked.

"Oh, yeah, he loves Mom's garden."

"Aww", She responded.

"Did he talk to ya?"

"Uh, huh, we talked."

"'Bout what?"

"I told him about Polly and he kept apologizing to me."

"That clumsy chicken-"

"Wocky", Pearl said in a scolding tone, "Don't talk like that about him, he's your family! _Our _family!"

"I-I'm sorry, Pearl, it's jus'-"

"Wocky, just stop calling him names. Continue, Trucy."

"Well, I told him that he wasn't a chicken wuss, but that he was just shy..."

"I think that's-"

"Wocky!"

"B-But Pea-"

"Well, whatever it it is, I just told him not to talk so down on himself."

"Oh, Trucy."

"Then he started looking at me real sad saying 'You probly like Phillipe more than me'."

"That's his problem", Wocky said, "He's always thinkin' otha guys are betta than him!"

"Well, it's you and your cousins' fault that you made him think that way!"

"What's got you all grumpy today, Sweet Pea?"

"Wocky, I'm just trying to tell you to stop picking on your cousin!"

He then groaned.

"Sorry, Trucy", Pearl said.

"It's OK... Anyway, Rocco was really sad, and it made me sad, too..."

"Aww."

"S-So, I... I hugged him."

"Woah!" Wocky said, "Did he flinch or try to push ya off?"

"N-No... But I did feel him shiver a little bit."

"Reminds me of when me and Pearl first got close... She got all shaky too."

Pearl blushed and said, "Did not!"

"Yeah, ya did", Wocky responded in a silly tone.

"He probably felt so happy from that."

"I guess so, but I couldn't tell... T-Then..."

"What?" Pearl and Wocky asked.

"I... I... I..."

"What did you do, Shorty?!"

"I... I kissed him."

Both of her friends' eyes went wide and their mouths dropped.

"What?! Are you shittin' me?!"

"No, Wocky, it's true... I like him a lot... He's really cute and sweet, and I felt bad that he was picked on by you guys."

"Ooooooooh, shit... He probly went into cardiac arrest!"

"No, he was OK, 'cause we talked afterwards."

"'Bout what?"

"We were planning on going on a date!"

"Whaaaaa-"

"Trucy, I thought you were going to wait until-"

"I know, but something inside told me not to."

"Oh, I see..."

"But don't tell anyone you know who I picked!"

"Alright."

Trucy then walked off, thinking of her secret rendezvous with her new 'boyfriend'.

"I don't believe it", Pearl said, "Trucy... Has a special someone now, too..."

"I hope he don't chicken out and stand her up... Trust me, he's done it to otha gurls."

"He seemed to be comfortable around her when we saw them together... Well, not at first..."

"Yeah, I guess... And I was pretty ballsy of him to show his guns to her. Didn't see that comin' at all."

"Maybe he's just a late bloomer."

"Yeah, I guess..."

They looked up at the sky and noticed that the sun was almost gone.

"Aright, everyone", Plum announced, "Let's go inside before the mosquitoes get us."

Soon everyone went back inside the house.

**

Back in the living room, Phoenix was looking for Trucy, who was nowhere to be seen.

"Do you know where she went?" He asked Pearl.

"No, Mr. Nick", Pearl answered, "I'm sorry."

"Last time we saw her was out back", Wocky said, "She talked to us for a while, then she jus' walked off."

"Well, if we don't find her, then I'm going to-"

"I found her", Plum said as she came into the room, "Follow me, but be quiet."

They followed her to the library, and saw something rather interesting.

They saw Trucy and Rocco sitting on a couch together.

She had her arms around him and her head was on his shoulder, fast asleep.

He was sleeping too, his arm around her and his head on hers.

Her hat was lying at his feet, and a pile of books were sitting on the table in front of them.

"What the-" Phoenix said in shock.

"Isn't that sweet", Plum said, "Rocco's the late bloomer of the family, but it looks like he's finally bloomed!"

"Why're they sleepin'?" Wocky asked.

He then walked up to then quietly and picked up one of the books they were reading.

"Hey", He whispered, "These are my comic books!"

Phoenix then said, "Maybe they found it so boring it made them go to sleep."

Pearl giggled silently.

"I have to take a picture", Plum said as she went to get her camera.

When she came back she snapped a photo of the budding couple.

Phoenix went up to his daughter and scooped her up.

"I think we should go", He said, "Trucy's pooped."

Pearl picked up her hat and said, "Alright."

She then kissed Wocky and said, "Bye, I'll see you tomorrow."

Wocky kissed her back and said, "You too."

Then Phoenix and Pearl walked out.

**

Back at the agency, Phoenix gave Pearl the keys to open the door, since he was still carrying Trucy.

Soon they got inside and went into the living room and sat down.

As he laid her on the couch, Phoenix said to Trucy, "Wake up, we're home."

She slowly opened her eyes and said, "... Daddy...?! What time is it?!"

"10:15."

"We found you sleeping with your 'new friend'."

"What?!"

"Don't play dumb with me, young lady. Now tell me: What were you doing with Wocky's cousin?"

"Well, after I was done talking to Wocky and Pearl, I went inside the house. As I was walking down the hall, I saw a huge room with lots of books, so I decided to go in there and look..."

"... I looked through the books, and a few minutes later I saw Rocco in there too, with a pile of Wocky's comic books. He told me he was reading them, so I decided to join him."

"But why did you both fall asleep?"

"Oh, we got tired of reading all those books, and we laughed at them so much that we just conked out."

Pearl giggled and said, "Sorry, Trucy, but Mrs. Kitaki took a picture of you two!"

"Don't worry. Mr. Nick, Wocky and I were the only ones who saw."

"Pearl, don't tell me you told Daddy about-"

"Sorry... He asked, so I had to."

Trucy looked at her father and said, "Daddy, I-"

"It's alright. If you want to keep your relationship with him a secret till the wedding, I'll make sure of it.

"... And as for this date you're planning... Please keep yourself safe... Those Kitaki boys are awfully frisky, so-"

"Daddy, Rocco isn't like that!"

"Maybe so, but it could potentially come out if he gets comfortable enough with you."

"Daddy!"

"Mr. Nick", Pearl said, "Trucy will be fine... She's got a good head on her shoulder. She would never do anything to cross you."

"Yes", Phoenix said, "You're right..."

He then looked at the clock and said, "Well, I think we should head on to bed. I'm beat."

Trucy yawned and said, "Me too."

She and Pearl then walked to their rooms saying, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, girls", Phoenix said as he walked to his room.

* * *

_**Review kindly plz thank you.**_

_**Aww nice ending to this little party, eh?**_

_**Next chapter is the next day.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**The next day, Pearl receives a visitor, and finds out some shocking secrets about her... Also, HUGE spoilers for case 4-2 and 4-4 in here, so watch out! **_

* * *

The next morning, Phoenix, Trucy and Pearl were eating take out breakfast.

"I can't stop thinking about last night", Trucy said.

"I can see", Pearl said, "I felt the same way when Wocky and I first started seeing each other."

"I always wondered how you felt... And now I do..."

Phoenix chuckled and said, "Oh, my little girl is growing up..."

Pearl giggled.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Who on earth is that at ten in the morning?" Phoenix asked as he went to the door.

When he opened it, he saw a girl with long blue hair and dark brown eyes.

She was wearing a purple striped turtle neck sweater with a bow on the front, and matching stockings, shoes and head scarf.

Over it were denim overalls with the legs rolled up below her knees, with a cute cartoony lion printed on the front.

In her hands she carried a large sketchbook and a pencil case.

"Well, hello there", Phoenix said, "Can I help you?"

"... I was hired by Maya Fey", She said in a timid voice, "She told me to come to his address..."

"Oh, so... Are you the one she picked to design the decorations for Pearls' wedding?"

"... Yes..."

He then let her in and said, "Well, come on in, then. Pearls is in the kitchen."

"... Alright..."

He lead her to the kitchen with Trucy and Pearl.

"Pearls, you have a visitor."

Trucy looked at the girl and gasped.

"... _V-Vera_?! Is that _you_?!"

"You know her?" Pearl asked.

"Uh huh! She was one of Polly's clients too!"

Vera looked at Trucy and waved, smiling shyly.

"... Hello... Trucy, was it...?"

"Uh huh! So how've you been?"

"... Fine... As you can see, I've become a freelance artist..."

"That's great! I'm glad you're doing better!"

"Huh?" Pearl asked, "Did something happen?"

"She used to have a serious case of agoraphobia", Trucy said, "And she was so timid and frightened of everyone, that during the case she hardly talked at all... I don't blame her, though, that case was pretty rough..."

"Oh, my..."

"... Don't worry", Vera said, "... I'm fine now... I was able to go out more... After I got out of the hospital... Thanks to you and Mr. Justice..."

"You were in the hospital? Oh, my!"

"... Yes... I was... Poisoned..."

"That's terrible!"

"Yes, it was... But I'm alright, don't worry..."

They sat silent for a moment until Pearl said, "So, Mystic Maya hired you to design our decorations?"

"... Yes... She told me you wanted a fox and angel theme..."

She then put her sketchbook on the table and opened it. She had done a sketch of a fox with a halo and angel wings flying through the clouds.

"Aww", Trucy said, "So cute!"

"I love it", Pearl said, "Wocky would too, I think!"

Vera seemed to flinch when she heard Wocky's name.

"What's wrong?" Pearl asked.

"... N-Nothing", Vera responded as she chewed on her thumbnail.

"Well, do you have any more sketches?"

"... Yes..."

She flipped to another page to a sketch of an angel with long, flowing hair with the winged fox from the last picture in her lap sleeping as she was petting it.

"Awww", Trucy said.

"I like this one, too", Pearl said.

"... Thank you", Vera said.

"Hey", Trucy said, "We should go to Wocky's and show him these pictures!"

Vera flinched and started to bit her nail again.

"Vera, are you OK?" Trucy asked, "That's the second time I've seen you do that."

"... Y-Yes, I'm fine..."

They then stood up as Pearl said, "Well, let's get on down there and show this to him."

They walked out of the kitchen and out the door.

**

When they arrived at the Kitakis' mansion, they noticed Vera had become very nervous.

"Vera, there's something wrong, isn't there?" Pearl asked, "Please tell me what it is."

She didn't answer as Trucy knocked on the door.

Plum answered saying, "Oh, hello, dea-"

She stopped when she saw Vera.

"O-Oh... Vera..."

"... H-Hello, Mrs. Kitaki..."

Trucy and Pearl looked at each other in shock.

"W-What's going on?" Pearl whispered.

"I don't know", Trucy responded, "This is getting very weird."

They walked inside the house as Pearl said, "Mystic Maya hired Vera to be our decoration artist. Her sketches so far are absolutely beautiful!"

Vera showed Plum her sketches.

"Oh, my", She said, "Quite beautiful indeed! You are still quite the artist!"

"... Thank you", Vera said.

Soon Wocky came in saying, "Hey, Pea-"

When he met eyes with Vera he froze.

"... _V-V-Vera_?!"

Vera averted her eyes away from him.

There was an awkward silence, until Pearl pulled Wocky into the other room.

"Alright", Pearl said, "What is going on here? How do you know each other?"

Wocky sighed and said, "I... I used to have a thing for her..."

"... Really? When?"

"'Round the time after I had my trial... When I had my op..."

"... Oh..."

"I think I should tell ya the whole story..."

"A-Alright, go ahead."

Wocky then began to tell his story of his relationship with Vera.

~*~

It was two years ago. Wocky was in the hospital recovery unit.

Since the operation was so risky, the doctor wanted him to stay for a while to make sure nothing went wrong.

He was sitting in his bed wearing an embarrassing hospital gown, completely bored.

"_Dammit, man, I wanna get the hell outta here! Stupid doc makin' me stay here foreva!"_

He then got up, which he was forbidden to do, and grabbed some money from his wallet.

His doctor ordered him to be in a wheelchair if he was ever to move about.

But of course, he only used it when his family, the nurses and the doctor were around.

"_I'm gonna go get somethin' outta the vendin' machine... This hospital food sucks!"  
_

He walked out of his room and into the creepily white and sterile hallway.

He walked past the many patient rooms, looking exactly the same as his.

He walked for a few more steps until he saw something out the corner of his eye.

He looked inside the room and his heart skipped a beat.

He saw a girl with blue hair sitting in her bed, drawing in a large sketchbook.

"_Damn, she's cute..."_

Ever since he broke up with Alita he'd been quite lonely and looked high and low for a 'replacement', and it looked like he just did.

Wocky stepped into her room and stood next to her bed.

"Yo", he said to her.

The girl jumped when she saw him and shrunk back in fear, hugging her book against her chest.

"Hey, hey", Wocky said gently, "I ain't gonna hurt ya! I'm jus' a G, y'know?"

She did not have a clue of what he was talking about, but she sensed that he was harmless and relaxed a bit.

"What's ya name, gurl? Mine's Wocky Kitaki."

The girl tried not to laugh as she said, "... Vera Misham..."

Wocky then held out his hand for a handshake.

Vera took it shyly and shook it briefly.

"So", Wocky continued, "Whatcha in her for? I had to have a bullet taken outta my chest."

Vera gasped and said, "... Are you alright...?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but the doc won't let me go home yet!"

"... I've been here for a while, too... I was poisoned... I-It was almost fatal..."

Wocky looked at her in concern and said, "Damn", he said, "That sucks... You awright?"

Vera nodded timidly.

Wocky noticed her sketchbook and asked, "You an artist or somethin'?"

"... Yes", Vera responded, "My father was Drew Misham... He was a rather well known painter... Until he passed away... He was killed, and I was blamed for it..."

"Damn..."

"... It turned out that this horrible man, Kristoph Gavin, was behind it all... He was involved in a forgery scam with my father, and he was the one that killed him, not me... He was also the one that poisoned me... But thanks to Mr. Justice, I was declared innocent and they put that bad man in prison."

"Ya know Pollo?!"

"... Yes... He was my defense attorney..."

"He was mine, too!"

"... Really?"

"Yeah! Ya see, I was accused of murderin' this quack doctor that did a botched up op on me, but it turned out to be my ex-fiancee Alita the whole time! She set me up, gurl... Played me for a fool..."

"... I'm so sorry..."

"It's awright... I'm all ova it now."

He then changed the subject and asked, "Can I see ya drawins?"

"... Sure..."

She then opened up her book and showed him a sketch of a girl in a top hat.

"Woah", He said in amazement, "You're a kickass drawer, gurl!"

Vera blushed and said, "... Thank you..."

Wocky laughed and said, "Ya real shy, aint'cha?"

She didn't answer as she looked down.

"Well, ya don't gotta be! I'm a nice guy, see?"

He then gave her a sweet smile, and Vera shyly smiled back.

Wocky then got in front of her and posed saying, "Try drawin' me."

She then started to sketch him in her book on an empty page, until a voice said, "Mr. Kitaki, where are you?! And why aren't you in your wheelchair?!"

"Oh shit", Wocky said, "It's that naggy nurse again!"

Soon the nurse spotted him in Vera's room, pushing Wocky's wheelchair.

"Mr. Kitaki, why are you in Ms. Misham's room?!"

"I was jus' talking to 'er!"

"Well, you're disobeying Dr. Zoobay's orders!"

Vera giggled at the doctor's name, which sounded stranger to her than Wocky's.

Wocky then huffily sat in the wheelchair, pouting like a little kid.

"... Bye, Wocky", Vera said as she waved at him.

"Bye, Vera", He responded as the nursed wheeled him back to his room, "I wanna see ya again, awright?"

"... OK..."

~*~

"Wow", Pearl said, "So you liked her, huh?"

"Yeah", Wocky said, "After I got out of the hospital, I couldn't stop thinkin' 'bout her... I wanted to see her again..."

"And did you?"

"Yeah, I did."

"When?"

"A couple months lata, I guess..."

~*~

Wocky was walking around People Park by himself, consumed by thoughts of Vera.

"_That gurl was so cute, man... Cuter than Alita, even... I hope I find her again, so I can go out with her and make her my new gurl."_

He walked farther along until he saw Vera sitting on a bench, sketching some children playing nearby.

Wocky's heart jumped out of his chest when he saw her.

"_T-There she is!"_

He then went up to her and said, "Yo."

Vera jumped and hugged her sketchbook to her chest.

"Ya don't rememba me? We met at the hospital."

She looked at him and said, "... Wocky...?"

"Yeah! Sorry I startled ya, by the way."

He then sat next to her.

"So, how ya been?"

"... Alright..."

"Y'know, I noticed you was sittin' here by yaself, so I decided to come ova an' keep ya company."

Vera blushed as he put his arm around her.

"I wanna be ya friend", Wocky said as he smiled at her, "That OK with ya?"

"... A-Alright", Vera said, smiling back.

~*~

"So you became friends?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah", Wocky said, "But I felt a lot more than that, gurl... I think I was fallin' for her..."

"Oh... So what happened after that?"

"I invited her to my house, and we went ova there and hung out... We were togetha almost everyday, gurl.... Till..."

"What?"

~*~

Wocky and Vera were at People Park during sunset, sitting on a bench together.

They were looking at Vera's sketches.

"You're so good a drawin', gurl", Wocky said, "I wish I could do that."

"... Thank you", Vera responded.

They then sat silent.

Soon they looked into each other's eyes.

Suddenly Wocky leaned in for a kiss, but Vera held up her sketchbook in front of her face, making him kiss it instead of her.

He realized what happened and said, "What's the matta, gurl?"

"... I don't like you like that", She said.

Wocky's heart felt like it shattered to pieces.

"W-Wha-"

"... I'm sorry, Wocky... I only like you as a friend..."

He looked at her once more, then took off back to his home, not looking back.

"... Wocky, wait...!" Vera called out, but he was gone in an instant.

~*~

"... She broke my heart", Wocky said, "I-I couldn't talk to her or see her again afta that..."

Pearl hugged him and said, "It's alright, Wocky... It wasn't meant to be..."

"Y-Ya right, gurl", Wocky said, "'Cause a few weeks afta that..."

He then put his arms around her and said, "... I met you."

Wocky then kissed her.

"Oh, Wocky", she said.

"Come on", She continued, "I want to show you Vera's sketches of her designs! They're great!"

**

When they got back to the living room, Vera, Trucy and Plum were on the couch looking at Vera's sketchbook.

Vera got up and said to Pearl, "... Shall we go over the sketches again...?"

She then looked at Wocky and said, "... And get your input as well...?"

"Sure", Pearl said as they sat down with her, Trucy and Plum scooting over.

Vera showed her sketches to Wocky and said, "... What do you think...?"

"I-It's awright, I guess..."

"... Thank you, Wocky... A-And congratulations on getting married..."

"Thanks, gurl."

She then frowned and asked, "... Can we be friends again...? B-Because you stopped talking to me after... You know..."

"... I-I was upset 'bout that for a long time", Wocky said, "But now I'm awright. I'm sorry 'bout all that... So yeah, we can still be friends."

"... Thank you", Vera said with a smile.

"That's sweet", Plum said, "I'm glad you're friends again."

"... Anyway..."

Vera turned to another page with a sketch of an anthropomorphic fox wearing elegant robes and a crown, with an angel wearing a billowing dress and a tiara standing next to him.

"Wow", Pearl said, "The Fox King and the Angel Queen."

"... Trucy suggested this one", Vera said.

"I want all of these", Wocky said, "They're all so perfect!"

"... Alright, then", She said, "... I could always add more if you'd like..."

"Sure you can", Pearl said, "Just do whatever you feel is best. You're the artist."

Vera smiled and said, "... Alright..."

**

For the next hour, Vera did some more sketches and showed them to the couple.

They decided to use all of them, especially the one with Pearl dressed as an angel riding on the back of a 'fox angel' as it was flying in the sky.

She also did 'chibi' characatures of them in their bride and groom attire, standing on top of a wedding cake.

"These are all so wonderful", Pearl said, "Let's use them all! And we can use these mini versions of us on the cake!"

"Yeah", Wocky said, "Let's do that!"

Vera smiled as she stood up saying, "... Well, I thank you for your time. Tell Ms. Fey I'll be sending her the bill."

"I will", Pearl said as they showed Vera the door, "Thank you very much. I can't wait to see these finalized."

"... Well", Vera said as she waked out, "... Take care, and I wish you and Wocky the best..."

She then looked at Wocky and said, "... I'm sorry for what I did to you... You weren't the one for me, but I'm glad we can still be friends..."

And with that, she waved at them and she was gone.

**

"She was really nice", Pearl said a while later, as her and Wocky were out in Plum's garden.

"Yeah", Wocky said, "I really liked her, but it turned out she didn't feel the same way."

He then turned to Pearl and said, "And when I met you... I thought you would do the same thing she did to me..."

"Oh, Wocky..."

"But ya didn't... A-An' now..."

He pulled her close, their noses touching.

"... You're gonna be my wife..."

"... Wocky..."

"... Pearl..."

They then kissed each other for a long time, until they heard Plum say, "Aren't you two lovebirds going to come inside for lunch?"

"Y-Yes, ma'am", Pearl said as she let go of her son.

They then got up and headed inside.

* * *

_**Review kindly plz thank you.**_

_**Oh wow, a Wocky/Vera reference. I noticed people liked this pairing too, but I wanted to go about it a different way.**_

_**It's nice that they're still friends after he distanced himself from her for so long.**_

_**If I got anything wrong about how case 4-4 went down, please tell me so I can fix it :D (Haven't played that case in a while)**_

_**Random fact: Dr. Zoobay was a character I made up in elementary school XD (He'll make more appereances soon, trust me)**_

_**The wedding's getting closer, only a few more chapters left!**_

_**Next time: Wocky and Pearl go over their wedding plans, and more drama with Trucy...!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**In this episode, Wocky and Pearl talk about their plans, and they talk about Trucy's new relationship, as well as some revelations of Rocco's family life.**_

* * *

Later that evening, Wocky and Pearl were still at mansion, looking at their wedding list to see if they had gotten everything.

"I changed the times", Pearl said, "Mr. Nick told me that it only last for like an hour or so, so now the times are 6:00-7:30, and the after party at 8:30. Don't worry, I already informed everyone."

"Awright", Wocky responded.

"The church has been booked already, of course."

"Good."

"The caterers are booked too..."

"Yep."

"The bridesmaids have their dresses, and I have mine too."

Wocky nodded.

"We mailed out all the invitations, right?"

"Yeah."

"Alright... We got our decorator..."

"Uh huh..."

"And... What about the cake?"

"Me, Pops an' the guys down at the shop got ya covered there. We got somethin' real good planned."

Pearl giggled and said, "I hope so. What about your end?"

"Mom picked out these real nice flowers she thought you'd like."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, but she said it's a surprise."

"I see... Well, what else? Do you and your groomsmen have your suits yet?"

"Yeah! The suit I got is brand new, and it's _way _nicer than the one I wore on our first date!"

"Oh, my... I can't wait to see you in it."

"I can't wait to see your dress, either."

They then smiled at each other.

"What about our 'honeymoon condo'?"

"Mom an' Pops sent some guys down there to clean it up and inspect it. They said it's all ready for us."

"Good... Wait a moment... I remember Mr. Nick telling me that we needed a ring bearer and a flower girl."

"Oh, we already got the ring bear..."

"It's ring _bearer_."

"Whateva... Anyways, Vitalia's son's gonna do it."

"Aww, really? I didn't know she had a son."

"Yeah. He's seven years old. Real cute kid."

"Why wasn't he at the reunion last night?"

"Oh... He was with his dad... Ya see, Vitalia got divorced him a while back, and Donnie has to go back an' forth between her and him every weekend."

"Oh, my."

"Yeah, it sucks, but Donnie's cool with it, though. I don't think he understands the whole divorce thing yet anyways."

Pearl then giggled as she said, "Has he picked up on the 'gangsta vibe' yet?"

"Yeah", Wocky responded, "And it's really funny when he shows it too."

"That's cute."

They then thought of who the flower girl should be.

"I want Kumiko to do it", Pearl said a few moments later, "She's like me and Mystic Maya's younger sister. She's going to be nine this year... Growing up so fast..."

Wocky laughed and said, "Ya sound like Mom sayin' that..."

Pearl laughed along as well.

"Anything else?" Pearl asked.

"Oh, yeah, Pops already took care of the rehearsal dinner", Wocky said.

"Alright then."

They then stood up and headed out the door.

"How about we go to my place, so I can check in with Mr. Nick."

"Awright."

**

When they got there, Phoenix was sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Hello, Mr. Nick", Pearl said.

"Hey, Pearls", Phoenix said back.

She noticed Trucy wasn't around and asked, "Where's Trucy?"

"She's gone on her date with Wocky's cousin", He responded, "She's been gone for about three hours now."

"I hope things are going alright."

"I swear, if Rocco did somethin' to upset 'er I'll-"

"I don't think that'll happen. He wouldn't want her to get upset..."

"Yeah, but he's jus' so inexperienced with gurls!"

"Well, I was inexperienced when I met you, but I got used to you after a while. You remember, don't you?"

"Sure do, babe... I can't wait till the weddin'... So I can start my life with you, and have our own family."

"Oh, Wocky..."

Phoenix looked at them and smiled.

"_Reminds me of Iris and I back in college", _He thought, _"... I wonder how she's doing now... It's been almost ten years since I last saw her..."_

"Something wrong, Mr. Nick?" Pearl asked.

"No, no", He responded, "I was just thinking, Pearls."

Then she and Wocky went to her room to talk some more.

"Leave that door open", Phoenix said, "I want to make sure you two don't get too... You know..."

"Mr. Niiiick..."

He then chuckled.

**

In Pearl's room, the couple sat on her bed.

"I wonder what Trucy and Rocco are doing", Pearl said, "I wonder where they went."

"They probly went to that Indochine place", Wocky said, "Rocco loves that place."

"So does Mr. Nick. I went there once with him, but I didn't much care for it."

"Me eitha. I'm more of a sushi bar, Japanese steakhouse and fast food kinda guy myself."

"I see..."

They then sat silent.

"You know", Pearl said a few moments later, "I'm still amazed that we're actually going to get married and spend the rest of our lives together..."

"... When I came to the city on that train last year, I thought I was only here to visit Mr. Nick and Trucy... But..."

She then started to get teary eyed as she looked at her soon to be husband.

"... What I ended up finding..."

She then put her around him and put her chin on his shoulder.

"... Was the man I'm to spend the rest of my life with..."

A tear then rolled down her face.

"Aw", He said as he took his thumb and wiped the tear away, "Don't cry, Lil' Angel..."

"I'm happy, Wocky", Pearl said, "I'm glad it's you that I'm marrying. I can't imagine myself with anyone else."

Wocky smiled at her and said, "Me eitha, gurl... I had to go through a lot of otha gurls to find you... But it was so worth it..."

"... You're so sweet, Wocky... My little Fox King..."

"So're you... My Lil' Angel Queen..."

They kissed a few moments later, not caring if Phoenix was watching or not.

"_Those to are something else", _He chuckled to himself, _"That might be my ltitle Truce someday."_

The couple soon pulled away from each other.

"I hope Shorty'll be as lucky as us with Rocco", Wocky said, "But then again, I don't think he can kiss like I can."

"He could be just as good, you don't know."

"Yeah, right! He ain't nearly as confident as me! I rememba while back, we was at a party. We was playing spin the bottle, right? An' when it got to him, he had to kiss this one totally foine gurl -Lucky son of a bitch- An' he jus' straight up ran out the room and ditched!"

"Oh."

"I'm kinda shocked he agreed to out with Shorty! He's really grown some balls since the last time I seen 'em."

"When was that?"

"'Bout four years ago, when me an' my folks went to his house. He was still livin' with his folks back then."

"He lives on his own now?"

"Yeah, for 'bout two years now. His mom worries about him to death, but his dad always thought she babied him too much and to let him become a real man..."

"... Says she's the reason behind his shyness and all that..."

"I see..."

"But to me it looks like he's slowly gettin' betta..."

"What are his parents like?"

"His mom is my Aunt Rosalina. She spoils the hell outta him and calls him her 'Lil Rocky Road'... It's so corny..."

"Reminds me of you and your mother."

"No way! Mom ain't like her man! Aunt Rosalina is _way _worse! She treats him like a lil' kid!"

"Now, Wocky, that can't be true! His mother loves him, and that's what mothers do, right?"

"Yeah... His dad on the other hand... Uncle Deano... Man, he's one badass mofo! It's kinda shockin' a dude like him has a son like Rocco."

"Wow. So maybe Rocco might grow up to be like him?"

"Fat chance! Uncle Deano'd been in tons of fights with the Rivales back in the day, and whupped their asses every time! They're scared of him! But, when he got married and had Rocco, everybody thought he was gonna be jus' as powerful as him, but boy, was we wrong..."

"I see..."

"He tired to get him to be tough and 'train' him, but he always cried for his Mamma and would ratha do stuff with her."

"Aww..."

"So yeah, he's a bit of a softy."

"So are you."

"Not like he is! He likes flowers, he reads romance slash gurly novels, and doin' stuff with his mom... It drove Uncle Deano nuts."

"So I'm guessing his relationship with his father is-"

"Not so hot. He went as far as sayin' that he was a gurl in a guy's body. Aunt Rosalina totally went off on 'em for that one."

"Oh, dear... But he clearly isn't, is he?"

"Naw, o' course not! He does plenty of guy stuff... He's jus'... I dunno, he's jus'-"

"In touch with his feminine side?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"What kind of things does he do with his mother?"

"He helps 'er clean, cook, tend 'er garden... Ya know, stuff like that!"

"That's so sweet... What a helpful son he is."

"Yeah, but Uncle Deano was pretty much ashamed of him for bein'... 'In touch with his feminine side'... I rememba one time I heard 'em say, 'He ain't neva gonna be a real man!'"

"How horrible!"

"And Rocco got so pissed at 'em for sayin' that, he moved out and got his own place, where he still is now. Aunt Rosalina finally got fed up with Uncle Deano talkin' shit 'bout his own son that she left too."

"Oh, my!"

"They got divorced right afta that... And Uncle Deano's been out of the picture since..."

"That's a very sad story, Wocky... So, what happened to Ms. Rosalina? Did she ever get remarried?"

"Naw... She says she's happy with jus' her an' her son. They spend a lot of time togetha... She calls him everyday, an' they even go out to lunch once a week. He's such a mamma's boy..."

Pearl giggled and said, "So are you!"

"Not as much as Rocco... At least I don't still call my mom 'Mamma'..."

"I hear you call her 'Mamma' sometimes, don't lie..."

Wocky blushed and groaned.

Suddenly Pearl's phone vibrated.

She opened it and read the message: _"Tell Daddy I'm on the way home now- Trucy"_

"Mr. Nick!" Pearl shouted to Phoenix in the other room.

"Yes?" She responded.

"Trucy's on her way home."

"Alright."

Pearl then turned back to Wocky and said, "I hope things went well for her."

"Me too", Wocky responded, "'Cause I want Rocco to get a gurl. I know me an' the guys pick on 'em, but we was tryin' to toughen 'em up, an' I think it worked."

"I think so too. When I first me him he was the quietest one out of all of your cousins... But when Trucy started talking to him, he started easing up a little."

"I hope his Mamma won't meddle, though. She's the type of mom that don't want 'er son to grow up."

"So I hear... Well, hopefully she'll understand this-"

"I'm home~" Trucy's voice rang out.

Wocky and Pearl walked to the living room to greet her.

**

"How was it, Trucy?" Pearl asked excitedly.

Trucy blushed, sighed dreamily and said, "It was _sooooooo romaaaaaaantiiiiic~"_

"_What?!_" Wocky's voice squeaked in shock, "Are ya _serious_?! _Him... Romantic_?!"

"What happened?!" Pearl asked again.

"Well", Trucy began, "We went to this restaurant that he likes to go to called 'Johnny's', I think it was... He said he takes his mom there every week."

"Yeah", Wocky said, "That place is pretty good. Wheneva I go with 'em, he always gets the same thing: 'Johnny's Chicken Finga Platta' with fries and honey mustard, and a sweet tea for his drank."

"Tee hee, that's exactly what he got!"

"And what did you get?"

"I got the same thing, since I hadn't been there before, so... Anyway, it was so good! You and Daddy should try it too, Pearl!"

Soon Phoenix came in from his room and said, "Did things go well?"

"Oh, Daddy", Trucy said dreamily, "It was so great! We got chicken fingers at Johnny's!"

"Hmm", He responded, "Never been there before."

"Did you get dessert?" Pearl asked.

Trucy blushed again and said, "Uh huh... We shared 'Mrs. Johnny's Chocolate Hot Fudge Cake A La Mode'."

"Ooh", Pearl said with a giggle.

"_Dayum_", Wocky said, "He's gettin' bolder and bolder by the second! If only Uncle Deano could see him now..."

"Did Rocco mention his parents to you at all?"

"Uh huh... He talked about his mom mostly.

"Naturally..."

"Wocky!"

"O-Oh... S-Sorry, Snapplecakes... Go on, Shorty."

"He says he goes to Johnny's once a week with her for lunch... And he talked about how he helps her with things all the time."

"How sweet."

"Where'd y'all go next?"

Trucy blushed even more and said, "... We went to his house."

Pearl, Wocky and Phoenix all gasped.

"You did _what_?!"

"I-It wasn't my fault! It was his idea!"

"Really?" Phoenix asked, "And what happened exactly at his house?!"

"We sat on his couch and watched a movie... _Last Trip To Yokohama _I think..."

"Oh, gawd", Wocky laughed, "That's a chi-"

"Wocky..." Pearl said sternly.

"Sorry, Sweet Pea..."

"How was the movie?"

"It was really good! A-And..."

"What, Trucy?"

"... During the ending -Which was sooo romantic by the way- He... Put his arms around me and pulled me closer to him..."

The group sat silently, eager to know what she was going to say next.

"... He just looked at me for a really long time... Our faces were so close, our noses touched...

"... He looked at lot different in that moment... A lot more confident than I saw him before... T-Then..."

"Yes?" Pearl asked.

"He... H-He... He got even closer and kissed me..."

"Woah, woah, woah!" Wocky exclaimed, "He _kissed _ya?! I _seriously_ don't believe this..."

"Yeah, Wocky", Trucy said, "It's true... And afterwards he turned so red and got so flustered!"

"So cute", Pearl said, "Haven't we kissed during a movie, Wocky?"

"Yeah", Wocky said, "I think so."

"Then after the movie was over", Trucy said, "He brought me back here and said goodnight."

"That's sweet", Pearl said, "Reminds me of our first date... Right, _my Walkie Talkie Man_~"

"Sure, thang, _my Lil' Pea~_"

Trucy giggled.

"Have you and Rocco call each other nicknames yet?"

"He calls me Shorty like Wocky does, but he started calling me Tru."

"Aww..."

"And I started calling him Roc to fit in that three letter theme... Oh yeah, and I call him Kishi too... Since he told me his real name was Takishi."

"That's so cute!"

"It sure is! I can't wait to see him at the wedding..."

"Aww, damn", Wocky said, "Mom just sent me a message. She wants me home."

He then kissed Pearl and said, "G'night, Sugah, I'll see ya tomorrow..."

"Goodnight..."

When Wocky was gone, Trucy yawned and said, "What time is it, Daddy?"

"10:30", He responded, "We should get on to bed."

"Alright, then", Pearl said, "Goodnight, Mr. Nick, Trucy..."

"Goodnight, Pearls, Truce..."

"Goodnight Daddy and Pearl."

And with that, they went off to bed.

* * *

_**Review kindly plz thank you.**_

_**Aww, that's so sweet. I normally don't like doing canon/oc character pairings, but this was just too cute to ignore.**_

_**And what a dysfunctional family Rocco had :( **_

_**I seriously can't wait to get to the wedding already, but don't worry, it's coming VERY soon!**_

_**Next episode- We jump 3 months again (November 2028) and we get to see the wedding shower and bachelor parties. XD**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**We've now time warped yet again, to November 2028, and it's clear that the wedding is getting very close now. This chapter is pretty much just Pearl's wedding shower.**_

* * *

As the months went on, the weather started to get colder and colder.

The wedding plans were still underway, with not much time left until the big day.

Everybody was so excited and couldn't wait anymore.

Trucy's relationship with Rocco was still a secret to everyone except Wocky, Pearl, Phoenix, Plum and Winfred.

Vera was done with her decoration plans, the cake was to be made the day before, and everything still seemed to be in order.

**

This morning was particularly windy and cold.

Pearl opened her eyes and looked at her calendar: November 4.

"_Two days left", _She thought as she sat up, yawned and stretched, _"And I'll be Mrs. Pearl Fey-Kitaki, the wife of the future fifth head of the Kitaki family."_

As she got up and began to change clothes, Trucy came in saying, "Today's your bridal shower, Pearl!"

"I know", Pearl said, "It'll be a nice occasion, I'm sure."

"Yep", Trucy said, "And it'll be girls only! No boys allowed!"

"That's right", Pearl giggled, "But Wocky's having his friends over while we're doing our thing, and later tonight he's having a bachelor party."

"Daddy told me that he and Polly got invited."

"I know Mr. Nick will go, but what about Mr. Polly?"

"I'm not sure..."

"I hope he does. He did a lot for Wocky, and it would be a nice gesture to go."

"Yeah! By the way, do you know where he's going?"

"I think it was the Borscht Bowl Club, where Mr. Nick goes to play cards."

"Daddy will definitely go now! He'd probably want to challenge them to a poker game."

Pearl giggled at Trucy's comment as she finished putting on her clothes, and then they went to the kitchen to join Phoenix for breakfast.

**

"Two more days left", Phoenix said as he ate his fried egg on toast, "Are you nervous, Pearls?"

"Not at all", answered, "I can't wait to just get this over with, so I can start my new life as Mrs. Pearl Fey-Kitaki."

Trucy giggled and said, "I bet Wocky feels the same way!"

Phoenix chuckled and said, "Ah, young lovers... I miss those days..."

"Are you going to Wocky's bachelor party, Daddy?"

"Yep, I'm going. I wanna see how good those Kitakis are at a game of poker."

"Polly might go too."

"Did Wocky ask him?"

"Yeah, but he said he had to look at his schedule."

Phoenix chuckled and said, "I see... He has been quite busy these days..."

"We're still going to Wocky's place for our party, right Pearl?"

"Yes. Mrs. Kitaki has already set everything up there."

"Good! I can't wait to give you my gift!"

Pearl giggled and said, "I bet it's great."

She then got up from the table and said, "I'm going to take a shower now."

"Alright then", Phoenix said as she walked out of the room.

~*~

Meanwhile, Wocky was having breakfast with his parents and grandmother.

"Oh, Wocky", Plum said, "Only two more days until my little boy finally gets married!"

"Yeah", Wocky said, "I can't wait much longer..."

"I felt the same way, son", Winfred said, "I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life with your mother.

"Oh, Winnie~"

"Little Plum~"

They then started getting mushy, embarrassing their son.

"Mooooom, Pooooooops, cut it ooooooout...! Gramma, stop 'em!"

Kaede chuckled and said, "Love beautiful thing, _ne_?"

"Grammaaaa..."

Plum giggled and said, "Oh, sweetie, you get like this with Pearl too!"

Wocky blushed and said nothing.

"Takita-kun", Kaede said, "I attend Harumi-chan's party today."

"Ya mean Pearl's bridal showa? Yeah, I know."

"I got her nice gift."

"What is it?"

"Not telling yet. Must wait."

"Oh... Awright..."

"The bachelor party's tonight, too", Winfred said.

"Yeah", Wocky said, "I got everybody to come 'cept Pollo. I call 'em an' I keep gettin' his voice-mail."

He then tried to imitate Apollo's voice saying, "You have reached Apollo Justice, attorney at law. I am unavailable at the moment, so please leave your name, message and number at the beep and I will get back to you."

He then said, "I think he's avoidin' me..."

"No he isn't", Plum said, "He's a lawyer you know, and you know how busy they-"

Soon Wocky's obnoxious hip hop ring tone rang out in the room.

"Who da hell is callin' me this early?!" He asked when he took his phone from his coat pocket.

"Yo."

"_H-Hello, Wocky."_

"Pollo?! Why haven't ya called me, G? Haven't ya got my messages?"

"_Yes, but I've been looking through my schedule and-"_

"Are ya comin' or not?!"

"_Yes, I will come, Wocky. Now please just calm down."_

"Awright! I can't wait to meet for ya to meet my cuzzes!"

"_Y-Your... 'Cuzzes'?"_

"Yeah, didn't Pearly tell ya?"

_"Yes, but-"_

"Meet us at the Borscht Bowl Club at seven, awtight?"

_"A-Alright..."_

"Peace, man, I'll holla atcha lata."

"_S-Same to you... 'Home dog'..."_

As he hung up, Wocky laughed at Apollo's attempt and being 'gangsta' and said, "Pollo's comin'!"

"Excellent!" Plum said, "He's such a nice fellow. We haven't seen him in almost three years."

"You oughta be thankful for him", Winfred said, "He really saved your neck during that trial of yours... Can't imagine what would've happened if somebody else was your lawyer..."

"I know Pops", Wocky said, "I give 'em a ton 'o props for doin' all that for me... That's why I'm gonna make 'em part of the gang, know what I'm sayin'?"

"Sure."

"And he's Shorty's brotha too, so I gotta be nice to 'em, ya know?"

Wocky then got up and said, "I'm done eating. Gonna go on my comp for a while to look up the menu for that joint we're goin' to, so we can decide what we want."

**

Later that afternoon, Pearl was sitting in the parlor room of the Kitakis' mansion with Trucy, Plum and Kaede, waiting for the other guests of the bridal shower to arrive.

"I've never been to a bridal shower before", Trucy said, "This is so exciting!"

Plum then got up and said, "I'm going to get our tea and snacks for our guests."

She then headed to the kitchen.

"Pearl", Trucy asked, "Is Wocky here?"

"Yes", Pearl answered, "But he's in another room on the other side of the house with Mr. Kitaki, his friends and his cousins, having their own sort of get together."

"Oh."

Soon they saw Maya, Masami, Natsumi, and Yoshiko walk into the room.

They all greeted her as they put their gifts on the table.

"Hello, everyone", Pearl said, "How are you?"

Maya hugged her and said, "Oh, Pearly, I am so happy for you! You and Wocky, getting married!"

"I know, Mystic Maya... Wocky and I will be so happy together, I know it!"

"Congratulations, Pearl", Masami said, "Ricardo and I got you a gift we hope you'll like."

"Thank you."

"I got a gift too!" Yoshiko said.

"... Me three", Natsumi said.

Soon Plum came back with a tea set and a plate of sweet treats.

"I had to bring these in here quick before those boys saw them", She said, "They'd scarf them up in one swipe, especially Wocky. You know how he loves his snacks."

Everyone giggled.

"Did your boyfriends come with you all?" Pearl asked Masami, Natsumi, and Yoshiko.

"Uh huh", Yoshiko said, "They're hangin' out with Wocky!"

"How many more guests are coming?" Maya asked.

"A few more", Pearl said.

A few moments later Alice, Maria, Lucia and Vitalia came in and put their gifts on the table as well.

"Hello, Pearl", They all said as they sat down in their chairs, "Aunt Catarina and Rosalina are-"

"Here I am, dear!" Catarina said as she rushed into the room with her gift bag, "I had to-"

"It's OK, Ms. Catarina", Pearl said.

"Aren't you the sweetest thing~" Rosalina said, "Wocky is so lucky to have found you! Now I wish Rocco would find someone like you..."

Pearl blushed, as did Trucy.

"... H-Hello", a timid voice said.

They turned around and saw Vera standing in the doorway with a large, gift wrapped rectangle.

"Hi, Vera", Pearl said, "Please, sit down."

She came into the room, leaned her gift on the wall and sat down.

"Now that everyone is here", Pearl said, "Let's get to opening these gifts. I'm going to go in alphabetical order, so... Alice, I'll open your gift first."

Alice giggled as she handed a small gift wrapped box to Pearl.

As she opened it, she got a puzzled look on her face.

It seemed to be some type of lotion in a small bottle.

"What is this?" Pearl asked.

She then looked at the box and read, "... 'Personal lubricant? What is this for?"

There was a mix between surprise, curiosity, horror, disgust and embarrassment between the women.

"Alice, you ditz", Vitalia said as she put her hand on her forehead.

"You really don't know, Pearl?" Alice asked in a surprised tone.

Pearl shook her head.

"Well, let me tell you."

She then went up to her ear and explained in _very _explicit detail the purpose of her gift.

Pearl blushed and covered her mouth.

"O-Oh... Oh, dear", she said.

"Alice", Plum said, "I don't think this is a very appropriate gift for a wedding shower..."

"What?" Alice asked, "Pearl's a 'beginner', y'know, and the first time is kinda painful, so-"

"Can we please stop talking about this?!" Pearl said as she covered her face.

"H-Here's my gift, dear", Catarina said, trying to change the subject.

Pearl took it from her and opened it to reveal a music CD of love songs.

"My husband and I listened to this on our honeymoon", Catarina said, "It really set the mood for us..."

"Thank you", Pearl said, "We will listen to it too... Alright, who's next?"

Kaede gave her a box and said, "Open gift."

"Alright, Ms. Kaede."

Pearl opened the box and pulled out a kimono. It was similar in design to Plum's, but instead of being black and red with flower patterns, this one was purple with pearls and lavender flowers, and the nine tailed fox was in a different pose.

"I made kimono for you", Kaede said, "Tradition in family. Made one for Koume-chan for her wedding shower."

"It's beautiful", Pearl said, "I will start wearing it as soon as I'm officially married."

"_Arigatou gozaimasu."_

"_Dou itashimashite."_

"Aaah, your Japanese getting better~"

Pearl had been taking Japanese lessons with Kaede within the last few months.

Pearl smiled as Lucia gave her the next gift.

It was a basket with different varieties of soap.

"There are many different kinds here", Lucia said, "I use these all the time. They're wonderful. I put some for romantic moods too, in case you and Wocky become brave enough to get in the bath together..."

The women giggled again.

"Vinnie and I have romantic baths sometimes~" Alice said.

Pearl blushed and said, "I don't want to _bathe _with him!"

"Oh", Lucia said, "It's not about bathing. You both just get in there and relax together, y'know?"

"I don't know if Wocky would want to do that."

"Sure he would~", Alice said, "It _is _a bit awkward at first, but once you start to get comfortable..."

She then sighed dreamily.

"I-I see", Pearl said.

Masami then handed Pearl her gift and said, "I believe my gift is next."

"Oh", Pearl said, "Thank you."

She opened it and pulled out a silky, lacy and frilly purple garment.

"Ooh, Pearl", Trucy said, "That looks faaancy~"

"It's lingerie", Masami said, "You know what that means right?"

"Y-Yes", Pearl said, "I think so..."

"Ricardo suggested this one. He said that 'Wocky would totally get sprung if he saw Pearl wearin' dis."

Everyone laughed, except Pearl, who didn't get it.

"What does 'get sprung' mean?" She asked.

"To put it lightly", Masami answered, "He's gonna get _really _excited..."

"I-I see..."

Maya gave Pearl her gift and said, "Here you go, Pearly!"

"Thank you, Mystic Maya."

She opened the box, and in was a vase with the word 'AMI' printed on it, which seemed to have been broken and glued back together.

"Mystic Ami's vase?" Pearl asked, "Why are you giving me _this_?"

"So she can be with you all the time", Maya said, "I sensed her spirit telling me she wanted me to give this to you."

"Oh."

Pearl remembered when she was eight years old and broke this vase, and in a feeble attempt to put it back together, rearranged Ami's name as 'IAM'.

She laughed and said, "Thanks, Mystic Maya, I'll be careful with it this time, I promise."

Natsumi handed Pearl her gift and said, "... I believe my gift is next..."

She had received another basket, this time with candles.

"Oh, my", Pearl said, "They smell lovely... Lavender, my favorite."

"... A little something for your honeymoon", Natsumi said, "... Dino and I use these too..."

"Thank you", Pearl said, "Wocky and I will definitely use these..."

"Here you go sweetie", Plum said as she gave her a gift bag.

"Thank you, Mrs. Kitaki", She said as she took the box out and took off the gift wrap.

It was a tea set of her very own.

"This is lovely", Pearl said, "But Wocky isn't much on tea, though."

"Oh, sweetie", Plum laughed, "It's for you!"

"She always thinks of Wocky before herself", Trucy said, "Right, Pearl?"

"Of course", Pearl said, "I want him to be happy."

"Awwww", Everyone said.

"You really love Wocky, don't you?" Catarina asked.

"Yes", Pearl said, "Why would I be marrying him if I didn't?"

The women giggled again.

"It's funny", Lucia said, "How someone as soft spoken and levelheaded as you found interest in someone as wild and obnoxious as Wocky."

Everyone nodded and chattered in agreement.

"Well", Pearl said, "I honestly can tell you that I didn't really like Wocky at first."

"Really?" Rosalina asked.

"Yes", Pearl answered, "His appearance kind of intimidated me at first..."

"What made you become attracted to him?" Catarina asked.

"I don't remember", Pearl said, "It just... Happened. A few days after I first met Wocky at the bakery, I started to think about him a lot. It was confusing to me then, since I hadn't had such feelings for someone before."

"I remember that", Trucy said, "You actually tried to avoid Wocky back then!"

"I know", Pearl said, "I was so afraid of how I felt about him, that I didn't want to even see him, because I thought I would make a fool of myself...

"... And that time went I went to People Park... Wocky sat with me on the bench, trying to get me to open up to him..."

"... I eventually did, and we talked for a long time... And from then on, I slowly started to fall in love with him..."

All the women sighed dreamily.

"Here's my gift, honey" Rosalina said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

She unwrapped the soft object and unfolded the elegant hand-sewn blanket with an elegant fox printed on it, surrounded by strings of pearls, much like the kimono she got from Kaede.

"I made this for you and Wocky to have on your bed", Rosalina said, "I made sure to use the softest materials for the best comfort. Rocco loves the blanket I made for him, so I hope you enjoy yours too."

"Thank you", Pearl said.

Trucy excitedly handed her gift to Pearl and said, "Open my gift next!"

Pearl opened the box, and inside was a locket with a picture of her and Phoenix in it.

"Daddy and I came up with this", Trucy said, "Now you can keep us with you forever and ever."

"Thank you", Pearl said as she hugged her friend.

"Here's my gift, Pearl", Vitalia said.

Pearl opened her gift and had received a box full of lingerie.

"You don't want to wear shabby pajamas on your honeymoon", Vitalia said, "Trust me, it'll put your man off, and you don't want that, do you?"

"No", Pearl said, "I'll be sure to wear these."

Vera then picked up her large gift from against the wall and said, "... You'll have to come over here and open this..."

"Alright", Pearl said as she got up and helped Vera open the box.

It took them a few minutes, and when they finished, Pearl gasped.

Vera had given her a framed painting of herself and Wocky, sitting in a grove of cherry blossom trees, holding each other and smiling with their eyes closed and mouths open wide, as if they were laughing.

"Oh, Vera", Pearl said, almost getting weepy, "This is beautiful..."

All the women agreed.

"I'm going to get Winfred to hang this in your suite straight away", Plum said.

"Alright", Pearl said, "I think there's one more gift left... Yoshiko?"

"Yes", Yoshiko said, "Here ya go!"

Pearl opened the box and pulled out a pink and yellow two piece bikini, which seemed to be styled after Wocky's jacket.

"I got it custom made", Yoshiko said, "I asked Mystic Maya for your measurements, since she had them left over from when she got your dress, and I gave them a picture of Wocky's jacket, and this is what I got!"

Pearl then turned it around and saw that the same dog with the crossbones on the back of Wocky's jacket was printed on the rear of the bottoms.

Everyone giggled at this rather unusual bathing suit.

"Wocky would really get a kick out of this", Plum laughed.

When everyone regained their composure, Pearl said, "Well, I thank you for these gifts."

"Your welcome", Everyone said.

"Now, shall we just talk for the rest of the time, then?"

And that's exactly what they did.

* * *

_**Review kindly plz thank you.**_

_**Pearl got some pretty interesting gifts, huh?**_

_**This chapter was pretty fun to do, mainly to see Pearl react to her gifts.**_

_**Next episode: Wocky's bachelor party (Since Pearl got practically a whole chapter of just her, Wocky will get his now.)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**In this episode, we get to see Wocky's side of this whole 'party day'.**_

* * *

Later that night at the Borscht Bowl Club, Wocky, his father, his friends and his cousins were sitting at their table, waiting for Phoenix and Apollo to arrive.

"Why'd ya pick this place, man", Vinny said, "Why couldn't have we gone to a strip joint?"

"'Cause", Wocky said, "I'm 'bout to get married, an' I don't want some strippa bumpin' an' grindin' on me... I'd feel like I was cheatin' on Pearl!"

"That's very wise of you, son", Winfred said, "And between you and me... Your mother wouldn't have approved of it anyway."

"Yeah, I know."

Giuseppe then changed the subject saying, "So, what're you gonna get?"

All the guys stated that they didn't know.

"Maybe I'll just get the chicken fingas like Rocco always does at restaurants", Wocky said.

Rocco looked at him in embarrassment.

"_Chicken fingas_?! That's lil' kids' food!" Alfonse said.

"No they ain't", Rocco said, "I see people get 'em all the time!"

"Whateva", Dino said, "If he want's 'em, he can have 'em!"

"Thanks, Dino", Rocco said.

Dino proceeded to ruffle his hair roughly saying, "Jus' helpin' ya out, lil' guy."

The other guys laughed at Rocco.

"I ain't lil'!" He said, "I'm the same size as Wocky!"

"We know", Tony said, "It's jus' the way ya act that makes ya seem lil'!"

Rocco just looked down during this comment.

"So", Ricardo asked, "Ya got a gurl yet?"

Rocco's face turned red and immediately thought of Trucy.

"N-No", He lied.

"Do ya at least _like _any gurls?"

His face turned even redder.

"He likes one of Pearl's friends", Giuseppe said, "Trudy I think her name was."

"Ya mean Shorty?" Wocky asked.

"Oh, right... 'Shorty'."

"I thought 'er name was Trucy", Alfonse said.

"That's 'er nickname, dumbass", Wocky said.

"Well _soooree."_

"Would ya both jus' shaddap?!" Lorenzo said.

Winfred then changed the subject and said, "So, did Pearl tell you what she got at her bridal shower?"

"Naw", Wocky said, "She said she wanted to keep it a surprise till the honeymoon."

The men all oohed in an impressed tone.

"I bet she got some _sexy lingerie~" _Vinny said.

"I don't think she'd wear stuff like that", Wocky said, "She's kinda modest."

"She's playin' coy, man, doncha know that? As soon as y'all get to that honeymoon, she's gonna let loose on ya, trust me!"

"I guess. She has made some bold moves on me before... Nothin' dirty, I swear! It was jus' makin' out!"

"I know, man, chill. And y'know, in my opinion, I bet she's a _freak_, if ya know what I'm sayin'..."

"Don't talk 'bout my gurl like that, she ain't no slut! She told me she'd neva had sex in her whole life!"

"Would ya calm down, I know she's a virgin! I was jus' sayin' that she'd be a freak with you."

"We are not gonna go 'bout it dirty, awright? It's gonna be nice an' lovin', y'know? Gonna be gentle with 'er..."

"Wocky", Giuseppe said, "Could you please refrain from discussing your love life in front of my fourteen year old son? And in public for that matter?"

"Dad", Franco said, "I already know 'bout all that stuff, Phillipe told me all 'bout it!"

His father looked at his older brother with a glare.

"You muckin' up his mind, boy?"

"He asked me!" Phillipe said.

"He was gonna find out eventually, little brother", Winfred said.

Soon they saw Phoenix come in.

"Sorry I'm late", He said as he sat down, "Had to help Pearl pack her stuff for the honeymoon, and not to mention the move to your mansion."

"I already packed my stuff", Wocky said, "An' Mom an' Pops an' everybody set up me and Pearl's bedroom..."

"I see", Phoenix said, "I bet it's nice."

"I'm impressed with it", Winfred said, "That room used to be a storage room, but we totally cleaned it out and remodeled it, and got it all ready for 'em when they come back from their honeymoon."

"I love it", Wocky said, "It's a huge bed with a blanket that Aunt Rosalina made, and we got a picture of us hangin' above it that Vera painted! An' we got our own bathroom an' bathtub an'-"

"Son, you're rambling."

"I'm jus' so excited, Pops! I can't wait till me an' Pearl sleep in that bed, she's gonna love it!"

"I'm sure she will, there's no doubt about that."

"Have ya seen Pollo?" Wocky asked Phoenix.

"No", He responded, "I'm guessing he's-"

They saw Apollo walk in, looking at Wocky's family fearfully.

"Pollo!" Wocky shouted, "C'mere!"

He walked over to them and sat in an empty chair next to Phoenix.

"Hello, sirs", Apollo said.

"Cut that crap, man", Wocky said, "You're one o' the guys, y'know?"

"I am?"

"Yeah! You're pretty much the reason I ain't in jail, still livin', an' even findin' Pearl!"

"Really? I thought Trucy was the one that introduced you."

"Yeah, but you let that happen!"

"Ya Shorty's brotha?" Rocco asked, "She told us you was ya sista, so..."

"Yeah", Apollo said, "But we're only half related. Same mother, different fathers."

"That don't matta", Wocky said, "Ya still related!"

"You do look like Shorty in the face somewhat", Vinny said as he inspected him.

"I guess so", He responded.

Soon a waitress came by with their drinks.

"Your drinks", She said as she put them down.

She then said, "Are you ready to order now?"

"Sure", Wocky said, "I'm want the uh..."

He looked at the menu, which consisted of Russian food, as well as a wide variety of other dishes.

"I'll jus' get the chicken fingas, then... With barbeque sauce, I guess."

"I'll have the stroganoff", Vinny said, "Only Russian food I'll eat."

"Two cheeseburgers with da works and two sides o' fries", Dino said, "I'm a big guy, y'know, so..."

"I'll get a pizza", Alfonse said, "Pepperonis, extra cheese."

"I'll have what he's havin'", Ricardo said.

"Me too", Tony said.

"I'll have the stroganoff too", Winfred said.

"This... Uh... Borscht Bowl Special sounds good", Giuseppe said, "I guess I'll have that."

"Screw it I'm gettin' the chicken fingas", Franco said.

"Same here", Lorenzo said, "I hate Russian food."

"Me too", Rocco said.

Apollo was still looking at the menu.

"Umm", He said, "I'll just have the stroganoff as well."

"I'll take that as well", Phoenix said.

When the waitress was done writing down the orders she said, "Alright, I'll be back soon with your meals."

She then walked away.

"So", Vinny said as he put his arm around Wocky, "Ya got any plans on what you're gonna do with Pearl on the honeymoon?"

"We was jus' gonna go down to the beach an' stuff and show it to 'er", Wocky said, "She told me she's neva been to the beach before, so..."

"What else?"

"I was gonna take 'er out on the town, y'know? Go eat at some nice place, go sightseein'..."

"Then?"

"I guess that night we was jus' gonna watch a movie an' cuddle on the couch..."

Vinny chuckled and said, "Then ya gonna _pop 'er cherry, _right?"

Wocky blushed and said, "That ain't none of ya business!"

"You don't have to get so defensive", His older cousin continued, "You _are _gonna be on your honeymoon, y'know, and ya pretty much have to."

"I know that, _genius_", Wocky said, "I jus' don't wanna talk 'bout this with ya man... It's kinda private, y'know..."

"Ffft", Vinny said, "Fine then..."

Wocky then turned to Apollo and said, "You didn't hear all that, did ya?"

"I'm afraid so", Apollo said.

"Why're you actin' so ashamed of makin' love to ya woman?" Ricardo asked Wocky.

"I ain't ashamed!" Wocky answered, "I'm jus' a lil' nervous 'bout it, y'know? I-I ain't neva done that kinda thing before! I feel like I won't know what to do..."

"Ya don't gotta know", Vinny said, "Jus' follow ya instincts, man, it's that simple!"

"I guess", Wocky said, "I'll take your advice, for once..."

"Wocky", Phoenix said, "It's alright that you're a bit nervous about this, it's quite normal. Just don't show it in front of Pearls, then it'll make her nervous too, or perhaps even more nervous..."

"That's anotha thing", Wocky said, "What if she don't want it? What if she tells me she ain't ready?"

"I think she'll be ready", Phoenix said again, "She wants you to be happy, and I'm sure she would consent to you."

"Yeah", Wocky said, "You're right... But I'll jus' have to wait an' see what happens."

Soon the waitress came back with their orders.

When she was done giving everyone their food, she said, "If you need anything else, let me know."

Then she walked off.

Everyone fell silent for the next few minutes as they started to eat.

"Everybody like their food?" Winfred asked.

Everyone else all nodded.

"Good", He continued, "'Cause I was afraid we were gonna have to ditch and go to that burger joint down the street."

Suddenly someone's phone rang out.

"It's mine", Wocky said as he got up and went outside to take the call, "I'll be back in a minute."

**

When he got outside he put his phone up to his ear and greeted his caller.

"Yo."

"_Hello, Wocky."_

"Pearl? Why're ya callin' me? We jus' got our food!"

"_I-I'm sorry, I-I'll just-"_

"Naw, naw, it's awright. Somethin' wrong?"

"_No... I just wanted to talk to you."_

"Aww, ya miss me, gurl?"

_"A little..."_

"Oh, well, as soon as we're done eatin' I'll come right to ya, I promise."

"_Oh, Wocky..."_

Wocky laughed softly and said, "You're a real sweet gurl, y'know that? That's what drew me to ya."

Pearl giggled and said, _"Well, you're a really sweet guy..."_

Wocky blushed at her comment.

"Aww, gurl..."

"_Are you nervous about Monday?"_

"A little, but I'll be fine, 'cause it'll be worth the waitin'."

"_I've been dreaming of getting married, ever since I was a child... And now, it's finally going to happen..."_

"I neva really thought 'bout gettin' married, till I met Alita obviously, but she kinda pushed me into it, and honestly... I really wasn't ready for it at all... But when I met you, I didn't really think 'bout it till ya went back to ya village... I missed ya so much, gurl, and I began to feel I was ready... An' I'm glad it's you..."

"_Wocky..."_

Winfred then came outside and said, "I put your food in a doggy bag. We've already finished eatin', so I guess you're gonna have to eat yours at home now."

"Shaddap, Pops, I'm talkin' to Pearl!"

"Oh, so _that's _why you've been out here for so long! Well, hurry it up, we're leavin."

His father then went back inside the restaurant.

"Sorry, Angelcakes... Pops jus' said we're gonna leave this joint now."

"_Alright, I'll see you later... Goodbye, my Fox King."_

"_You too, my Angel Queen."_

When he hung up, he saw his party walking out of the restaurant.

They all said thanks to Wocky and his father as they headed to their vehicles.

"I bet your just itchin' to get home", Winfred said, "Pearl still at the house with your mother?"

"I think so", His son answered, "She was helpin' Mom do some chores and settin' up our room."

"Oh."

Soon Paco came driving the family limo and let them inside.

**

When Wocky and his father walked back inside, they saw Plum sweeping the floor.

"We're home, Mom", Wocky said.

"How was it?" Plum asked.

"It was awright. I wish I coulda played cards with Nick though. Pops said he beat the shit outta him!"

"He was _cheating_", Winfred said.

"Well", His mother continued, "Pearl's all settled in here now. Mr. Wright brought her bags over earlier, and we just finished cleaning the drawers!"

Wocky looked at her dumbfounded.

"_What?!_" He asked in disbelief, "Those bags I saw earlier...? Ya mean she's...?"

"Yes", Winfred said, "We let her move in a bit early, so she can get used to living with us."

"Why didn't ya tell me?!"

"She wanted it to be a surprise", Plum said, "We discussed it at the wedding shower, and I talked with your father, and we both decided to let her move in... And besides, I could always use some extra help around here..."

"Where is she?" Wocky asked.

"I think she's in your new room."

He then headed there.

~*~

Pearl was sitting on her bed that she was to share with her soon to be husband.

Their room was quite large, their bed with the fox blanket that Rosalina made, and the painting Vera did hanging above it. They had their own bathroom, which was also large with a bathtub and walk-in shower. There was also a screened in patio where they could walk out to Plum's garden, with their own tables and chairs out there.

"_This is such a beautiful room", _Pearl thought, "_Even more so than I imagined."_

Soon she saw Wocky come in, sitting on the bed with her.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"Hey, babe", He said, "Mom an' Pops said that they let ya move in early."

"Yes", Pearl responded, "I talked to them about it, and they agreed."

"Yeah, they told me."

Wocky then got up and looked at his new room.

"This is a nice ass room", He said in amazement, "_We got our own bathroom_?! An' a _poach_?!"

"Yes", Pearl giggled.

He then turned back to her and said, "So, did they say if they're gonna let us sleep togetha?"

"They said it was alright", She said, "As long as we don't... You know..."

"Oh."

Plum and Winfred then came in.

"We're headin' to bed", Winfred said, "It's getting late, it's almost 11:30. I gotta head to the shop in the mornin'."

"Awright", Wocky said, "G'night."

"Goodnight, Mr. and Mrs. Kitaki", Pearl said.

"Goodnight, dears", Plum said as they walked out, "And please... Don't do anything naughty."

Wocky and Pearl both blushed.

"I'm going to change into my pajamas now", Pearl said as she headed to the bathroom with her pajamas and shut the door.

Wocky then proceeded to take off his clothes, until he was just in his boxers.

He then climbed into the bed and laid his head on the pillow.

"_This bed feels nice, man..."_

Soon Pearl came back in with her pajamas on and climbed into bed as well.

"This is very surreal", Pearl said as she cut the light off, leaving the room in darkness, but with a soft glow from the moonlight outside.

"Why?" Wocky asked.

"Because... We're in our own room, our own bed..."

"Yeah, I guess it is pretty amazin'."

She then wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"We're finally living together... With you... My..."

She then began to close her eyes, falling asleep.

Wocky put his arms around Pearl and kissed her forehead.

"Get some sleep, Angelpuff... I'll be right here if ya need me."

She snuggled closer to him and mumbled, "Goodnight... Honey..."

He kissed her again and said, "G'night, darlin'."

He then closed his eyes and fell asleep, still with his arms around his soon to be wife.

* * *

_**Review kindly plz thank you.**_

_**What a sweet couple they are, aren't they? The way they interact with each other is so cute.**_

_**That bachelor party was kind of boring, eh? Well, Wocky had his reasons for not going to a club XD**_

_**Alright guys, I got some big news... The next chapter is gonna be the beginning of the wedding day! (Finally!) so definitely stay tuned, because this is gonna be the best part of my Pocky series yet!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Finally, at long last, the wedding day. This is only the first half, so there will definately be more parts to come.**_

* * *

"Pearl... Wake up, babe, today's the day..."

Pearl opened her eyes to see Wocky still lying beside her, with his hand on her shoulder.

"Good morning", She said as she kissed him on the nose.

"Mornin'", He said as he yawned and stretched, making her giggle.

"I can't beleive it's here already", Pearl said as she got up, "I can't wait to see how everyone will look..."

"Yeah", Wocky said, "It'll be real crazy, seein' everybody all dressed up... 'Specially you... I've been thinkin' 'bout what ya dress looks like foreva now, and today I'm gonna finally see it."

"It's beautiful. I know you'll love it."

She then went to the bathroom to change into her usual kimono, while he changed into his own clothes.

When they were done, Wocky said, "Let's get some breakfast. Mom said she was makin' pancakes, bacon an' eggs."

"Sounds good to me", Pearl said as they headed to the dining room.

**

When they got there, the dining room was decorated for the reception tonight, with fox and angel designs on the walls, tiger lillies and irises in vases that Plum set up all around.

"Good morning, sweeties", Plum said as she set down plates for them, "Everything's ready, now eat up, you'll need it!"

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_", Kaede said eating her miso soup, since she wasn't used to American food much.

"Where's Pops?" Wocky asked.

"Oh, he's trying on his new suit. The one he had left over from our wedding didn't fit him anymore."

He laughed and said, "I guess he put on the pounds since then."

"Wocky", Pearl said in a scolding voice, "Don't talk about your father like that!"

He groaned.

They then sat down and started eating.

"So", Plum asked, "What do you think of the flowers? I've been growing them for months, right from the bulbs!"

"They're beautiful", Pearl answered, "They look perfect. The tiger lillies remind me of Wocky, since they're orange like his curl..."

Wocky twirled his hair and chuckled bashfully.

"... And the irises remind me of me, since my favorite color is purple."

"How sweet..."

They then contiuned to eat, until Winfred came in.

"Mornin' dear", He said to his wife as he sat down at the table.

"Good morning", She responded, "You better get the rest of those pancakes before Wocky gobbles them up!"

"Hey!" Wocky said angrily, "I only got like three!"

Pearl and Plum giggled.

"Men are something, aren't they?" Plum asked Pearl.

"Yes, they are", Pearl said.

They then started to eat again.

'Takita-kun", Kaede said, "_Kekkon-suru koto wa subarashii~"_

"_Obaa-chaaaan", _Wocky said, "_Nihongo hanasanai..."_

"Wow, Wocky", Pearl said, "I didn't know you spoke Japanese."

"Yeah, well, I ain't that good at it" He responded, "Which is why I hate it! I wish Gramma'd learn English already!"

"You so rude!" Kaede scolded, "You know English hard for me, just like Japanese hard for you!"

"Alright, alright", Winfred said, "It's Wocky and Pearl's wedding day, and we don't want any quarrels now, do we?"

Everyone shook their head.

"Now, let's finish eatin'."

**

A little while later, Pearl had gone to Phoenix and Trucy's place to get herself ready for her walk down the aisle, and to practice walking with her 'giver awayer'. All the bridesmaids and the maid of honor were already there waiting for her.

"Hey, Pearls", Phoenix said when she came in, wearing his old attorney's suit and more cleaned up that usual, "Everybody's here waiting for you."

"Wow, Mr. Nick", She said, "You look just like you did back in the old days!"

He chuckled at her comment

Trucy then appeared and went up to her, already in her dress and hugged her.

"Pearl, I'm so excited~!" She said, "I can't wait to see the look on Wocky's face when Daddy walks you down the aisle!"

"Me either, Trucy", Pearl responded, "He'll probably be speechless for once!"

They both laughed.

Soon Maya, Masami, Natsumi and Yoshiko came in and greeted her.

"Hi, Pearly, ready for your special day?"

"Yes, Mystic Maya."

"I saw your dress hanging up... It's abosultely gorgeous."

"Thank you, Masami."

"... I wish you and Wocky the best today..."

"Thank you, Natsumi."

"Hiya, Pearly! I can't wait to see you in your dress!"

"Yes, I can't wait to put it on... Speaking of which, I need to do that right away."

All the women followed Pearl to her old room, where her dress was still hanging in the closet.

**

"Let us see, let us see!" Yoshiko said excitedly.

Soon Pearl came out of the bathroom wearing her dress and vale pulled back. Her hair was down, flowing past her shoulders, her purple dress sparkling from the stiched in 'pearls'.

Everyone gasped.

"Oh my gosh, Pearly", Maya said, "I've _never _seen you look so beautiful... You almost look like Mia!"

Mia was Maya's older sister and Pearl's cousin as well. She was also an attorney herself and mentored Phoenix many years ago and inspired him to become a lawyer. Unfortunately, she was murdered about twelve years ago.

"It's too bad she isn't here to see this", Masami said, "She would be so proud."

"I know", Pearl said.

Suddenly Maya channeled Mia's spirit, and her body took the build of hers when she was alive.

"Hello, Pearl."

"Mystic Mia!" Pearl said, "How are you?"

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Mia said, "I see you're getting married. Your dress is beautiful..."

"Yes, and thank you."

"Maya told me you're marrying a former crime syndicate leader's son."

"Y-Yes, but he isn't a bad guy at all! He's a little rough, but deep inside he's so sweet..."

"Awwww", The other women said.

"I see."

"Here's a picture"

She then showed Mia a picture of Wocky on her phone doing one of his typical gangsta poses.

Mia chuckled and said, "He's quite... Unique."

"Yes, he is a bit unusual, but that's I what I love about him. He isn't afraid to be different."

"I can see... Well, I hope he takes good care of you, and I wish you the best of luck."

"Alright, Mystic Mia, I'll see you again soon."

Maya then returned to her own form.

"I wanted Mia to see you in your dress", She said.

"She said it was beautiful", Pearl said, "And she aprroved of Wocky too!"

"That's good."

"Let's go show Daddy your dress!" Trucy said as they walked out of the room to join up with Phoenix again.

**

When they got to the living room, Phoenix looked at Pearl stunned.

"P-Pearls... You look so beautiful..."

"Thank you, Mr. Nick", Pearl said.

He then took Pearl by the arm and began to practice walking with her.

"Your veil has to be over your face, and you have to be to the left of me."

She then switched to his left side, and took his arm again and pulled her veil up, hiding her face.

Everyone looked on in amazement.

"That's good, Pearls", He said as he let go of her.

"Now, does everyone know the order of who goes out?" Maya asked, "I think we need to review it again..."

"The priest, Wocky and his father will walk out first", Phoenix said, "Then all of you and Wocky's friends walk in together. Maya and Mr. Kitaki will start the line, and Trucy and Rocco will be at the end."

"Alright..."

"... Then Wocky's cousin Donnie will walk in carrying the rings with Kumiko as the flower girl."

... And then Pearls and I will walk out."

"That's quite orderly", Pearls said, "I hope I'll be able to remember all that."

"No need to worry, we're walking out last anyway."

Phoenix then cleared his throat and said, "After everyone walks out, Pearls, the priest will say some opening words..."

"... After that, he will read you the vows, and when he finishes, what do you say?"

"I do", Pearl said with a giggle, "I've been practicing it all day!"

"Good", Phoenix said with a chuckle, "After that, Donnie will come over with the rings, and the priest will tell you to say something along the lines of 'With this ring, I be wed'..."

"... Then he will declare you both husband and wife, and then it's over."

"Wow, that's it, Daddy?" Trucy asked, "I thought there was a lot more to it than that, like this one movie I saw..."

"Wedding cerimonies are a lot shorter than movies make them out to be, Trucy", He said.

"Then we go to the recepion, right?" Pearl asked.

"Yep. Do you know the order of things there?"

"Oh, no, I forgot...!"

"Alright, I'll tell you again... The guests will arrive first and find their seats..."

"... Then you, Wocky, me, Mr. Kitaki, Maya, and the rest of us will arrive next..."

"That's when we start eating, right?" Yoshiko asked.

"Yes", Phoenix continued, "We'll all have our dinner, and while doing so Wocky's father will do the best man toast."

"Wocky told me he was incredibly nervous about that", Pearl said, "I hope he'll be alright..."

"I'm sure he will, Pearls. Well, after that, you and Wocky will have your first dance..."

All the women sighed dreamily.

"Did he tell you what song he picked?" Maya asked.

"No", Pearl said, "All he told me was that Ms. Catarina and her string quartet friends are going to perform it."

"Wow", Trucy said, "That's soooooo romaaaaaantiiiiiic~"

"Then you'll dance with me, and Wocky will dance with his mother."

"Awww", Pearl said, "I can imagine Mrs. Kitaki being so weepy..."

"Yes... Then you will cut the cake, and you both will get to have the first two pieces."

"I still haven't seen the cake yet", Pearl said, "Wocky told me it was 'tight, yo!'"

'After everyone's done eating the cake, you will toss your boquet and Wocky will toss your garter."

She then pulled up her dress to reveal a lacy cloth wrapped around her leg.

"You mean this, Mr. Nick?" Pearl asked pointing to it.

"Yes, Pearls", Phoenix responded.

"Then you will both thank everyone for attending the wedding, and then you'll head off to your honeymoon..."

The women sighed again.

"This is going to be a wonderful day", Maya said, "Pearly and Foxy Boy are going to be united as one... It's so sweet..."

The other women agreed.

Phoenix then looked at the clock and said, "Oh, dear, we better head to the church now, the ceremony is going to start in two hours!"

Soon they all headed out the door and caught a cab to the church.

~*~

Meanwhile, Wocky and his group were already at the church in the back room, preparing themselves.

"Oh Wocky", Plum said, "You look so handsome... I hope I don't break down during any of this, Winnie..."

"I hope not, either", Her husband said, "Not like at Giuseppe and Catarina's wedding..."

"Oh, their wedding was beautiful", She continued, "But I think this one's going to top it!"

Soon the priest walked in with a book of scripture in his hands.

"Good afternoon", He said, "Are you ready for this joyous occasion?"

"Sure", Wocky said, "Pops, the guys an' me've been preparin' all day for this!"

The priest chuckled and said, "Well, it's almost time for the ceremony... I'll come back later to escort you out."

He then walked out.

"You gettin' nervous, son?" Winfred asked.

"Naw", Wocky said, "Why would I be? I'm gonna see my gurl, and that precha dude is gonna bring us togetha!"

"I was really nervous at my wedding... Until I saw your mother walk out, it instantly went away. She was so beautiful that day..."

"... And then, three years later, you came along..."

He then patted his son on the head and said, "... And you turned out to be a good kid, even though your a pain in the neck sometimes..."

"Pops, cut it out", Wocky said with his face turning red.

"Maybe someday, when your own son gets married, you'll say the same thing to him..."

"I guess..."

~*~

Meanwhile, outside the church, Wocky's friends were ushering the guests into the wedding.

"Are ya on the bride's side or da groom's side?" Dino asked one of Pearl's friends from Kurain Village.

She shrunk back fearfully at his deep, booming voice and large figure.

"I'm here for the bride", She said in an intimidated voice.

He then put his arm around hers and began to escort her to her seat.

"Eep!" She said as he did so.

"I-It's aiite", Dino said as he sensed she was scared, "I-I ain't gonna hurt ya! I'm jus' takin' ya to yer seat!"

As he walked off with his escortee, Alfonse, Ricardo and Rocco looked at him.

"He's been scarin' every gurl he's escorted, man", Alfonse said, "They almost faint at the sight 'o 'em, an' not 'cause he's hansum..."

"Yeah", Ricardo said, "While Rocco's ova here havin' a heart attack ova this whole thing..."

They looked at their friend's cousin who was an absolute wreck.

"U-U-U-Uh... A-Are you here for the... Um... B-Bride o-or groom...?"

The girl he was to escort was another one of the village girls.

"The bride", She said.

He then took her arm shakily as she giggled at him.

"Oh, you are too cute!" She said, making Rocco turn completely red.

"If he's actin' this jumpy, how's he gonna be when he's gotta walk with Shorty?"

"I dunno, man, but I heard that they're havin' a fling."

"No shit?!"

"Yeah! I rememba Wocky talkin' 'bout it."

Soon Vitalia appeared with Donnie.

"Brides side or grooms side, babe?" Ricardo said jokingly.

"Cut it out, Rick", Vitalia said.

"Yo, Uncle Rick", Donnie said in his chipper tone, "How ya doin'?"

Ricardo patted him on the head and said, "Aiite, I guess. Ya betta not lose those rings or Wocky'll whupp ya!"

"I won't, dude, don't worry!"

"Come on, son", Vitalia said, we need to get you ready. The flower girl's already hear waiting for you~"

"A _gurl_?! Yuck!"

"Oh, you'll change once you get older, Donster", Alfonse said.

"_Nuh, uh, _I'll _neva _like gurls!"

"Sure, lil' buddy..."

Then Vitalia took her son to the lobby of the church to meet the flower girl, Kumiko.

"He reminds of Wocky when we was kids", Alfonse said.

"Yeah, kinda", Ricardo said.

Dinothen came back and said, "Man, dese gurls're totally scared o' me!"

"'Cause yer such a loudmouth!" Alfonse said.

"Nat don't think so."

"Yeah, 'cause she's yer gurl, y'know? She won't wanna hurt ya feelins."

I guess..."

The priest then came in and said, "The bride's party just arrived."

"Do we gotta go meet da bridesmaids now?" Ricardo asked, "And where's Rocco? He's gotta go with us, y'know!"

"Rocco's already with the bridesmaids", The priest said.

"Alright, well let's get goin' then!" Alfonse said as they followed the priest to the back room of the church.

**

They finally got there to see Wocky, Winfred, Maya, Masami, Natsumi, Yoshiko and Trucy all standing around in the room.

They all greated each other as the groomsmen hugged their bridesmaids.

"Where's Pearl?" Dino asked, "Ain't she here?"

"... Yes", Natsumi said, "... But she's in another area with Mr. Wright. Ms. Vitalia, her son and Kumiko are with them as well."

"Oh."

Alfonse then poked his head out the door and saw the altar and all the guests sitting in the auidence, talking excitedly and waiting for the ceremony to start.

He then saw his mother in the crowd and shouted, "Hi, Mom!"

"Alfonse!" He heard his mother shout, "Get back in there!"

He then went back into the room.

"Dayum, son, there's a ton o' people here!"

"Well, yeah", Wocky said, "Me an' Pearl both got big families, right? Hers might be bigger, since she invited pretty much _everybody _from her village!"

"Rocco's been freakin' out all day", Dino said, "An' I was thinkin' Wocky was gonna be the one knockin' in his boots!"

"Shaddap!" Rocco said, "I get tense wid big crowds, aiite?!"

Trucy then took him by the arm and said, "Well, just pretend I'm the only one there! That's what I do when I'm nervous before a show!"

"Y-Yeah, yer right... I-I guess I'll do that..."

The priest came back in again and said, "Mr. Kitaki and son, it's time for us to walk out, then you bridesmaids and groomsmen come out next, alright?"

Everyone said "Alirght".

*~*

Meanwhile in the audience, Plum was sitting in the front row of the groom's side with Catarina, Giuseppe, Rosalina, Kaede and Vitalia.

"Oh", Plum sighed, "I've been holding back tears all day! Oh, my little boy's all grown up...!"

"So've I", Rosalina said, "My little boy's gonna be up there too!"

"And mine", Vitalia said.

"I just want this to be over with soon", Giuseppe said, "My back is killin' me from these damn seats!"

"Giuseppe!" Catarina said, "Don't talk like that in a church!"

"But honey-"

"I know your back is bother you, but please try to suck it up."

Wocky's uncle groaned.

~*~

The bride's side was just as exicted. In the front row the bridesmaids' mothers sat, and there was a space for Pheonix when he was done escorting Pearl.

"It's too bad Morgan can't see this", Yoshiko's mother Utada said, "I know she really didn't approve of this wedding, but I'm sure she would be happy for Pearl anyway."

"I know", Natsumi's mother Yuuki said, "I never thought Pearl would actually marry someone outside the village. It was quite a shock to me when I first heard about her relationship with Wocky."

"Me too", Masami's mother Emiko said, "And it was also a shock all of our daughters left the village to be with their own loves..."

"They're sweet boys, though, so I don't mind at all."

"That Wocky sure is a strange one though, isn't he? He has very odd speech patterns..."

"Yuuki!"

"What? I was just saying that his accent is different..."

~*~

A few moment's later the priest, Wocky and Winfred walked into the room and took their places at the altar.

Plum waved at her husband and son as they waved back.

"Oh, they look so handsome", She said.

Then the groomsmen and bridesmaids came out after them, walking in pairs; Dino with Natsumi, Ricardo with Masami, Alfonse with Yoshiko, and Rocco with Trucy, followed by Maya.

Maya started the bridesmaids' line while Winfred started the groomsmens' line, with Wocky in front of the priest's pulpit, and Trucy and Rocco at the end of their respective lines.

"Look at me, Polly!" Trucy shouted to Apollo waving.

He waved back at her.

The bridesmaids' mothers looked at their daughters proudly.

"They look so beautiful", Yuuki said.

Rosalina was pretty much in tears now.

"Oh, look at my little Rocky~"

Next came Donnie with the rings and Kumiko tossing flower petals.

"This is fun!" Kumiko said happily.

"I ain't havin' much fun", Donnie said, I halfta carry a pillow with rings and walk with a _gurl_!"

Kumiko paid him no mind.

When they finally reached the end of the ailse Donnie stood beisde his mother and Kumiko sat down with her mother in the front row.

~*~

"We're next, Pearls", Pheonix said, "You ready?"

Pearl took a deep breath and said, "I guess so."

"Alright, let's go."

He then took Pearl by his arm and lead her to the entrance of the room.

* * *

_**Review kindly plz thank you.**_

_**CLIFFHANGA! Yup, I decided to end it on a cliffhanger to keep the suspense up, and plus I didm't want to make the chapter too long, y'know?**_

_**Next episode- Pearl walks down the aisle, y'all~**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Part two of the wedding! Here we see Pearl walk down the aisle finally! Let's see what happens...**_

* * *

As the organist began to play "Here Comes the Bride", the large doors of the chapel opened.

Everyone in the room turned their heads to see Pearl walking in slowly with Phoenix on her arm as she carried her bouquet of purple Japanese azaleas, her veil over her face.

"Oh, my", all the women in the room said, "She's beautiful."

"Dang, man", Dino said to Alfonse and Ricardo, "Wocky's lucky..."

"Yeah", Ricardo said, "Masami told me that dress was nice, but _dayum_! It's all decked out and sparklin'!"

"If me and Yoshi eva get married", Alfonse said, "I hope she wears a dress like dat!"

Pearl and Phoenix continued to walk as everyone looked at them and commenting about how good they looked.

"Wow", Apollo said, "Mr. Wright looks a lot better than he usually does..."

"I heard that", Phoenix said as Pearl giggled.

During all of this, Wocky just looked at her dumbfounded.

"_Good gawd... She looks so beautiful, man... That dress looks a hellava lot betta than I thought! There's even pearls sewn in it!"_

When Pearl finally reached the end of the aisle, Phoenix let her go and took his seat in the front row of the bride's side, while she stood next to Wocky.

Plum was wiping her eyes with her handkerchief.

"Oh, son", She said in a weepy voice.

Wocky then lifted up Pearl's veil to see her smiling face holding back tears.

"Gurl", He said softly, "Ya look beautiful..."

"You look handsome yourself", She said.

The priest then cleared his throat and began to recite his opening words.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Takita Kitaki and Pearl Fey in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men..."

"... And therefore, is not by any, to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, and solemnly..."

"... If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

No one said a word.

"Very well..."

The priest then continued by saying to Wocky and Pearl, "Please join hands as I recite to you your vows."

They did as they were told, as the priest started again.

"Do you, Takita Kitaki, take Pearl Fey, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward..."

"... For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do you part?"

"Aww, yeah, preacha man!"

Everyone gasped at his response thinking the priest would be offended, but he just chuckled and continued.

"And do you, Pearl Fey, take Takita Kitaki, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward..."

"... For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do."

The priest then motioned Donnie to stand up and walk towards the altar with the rings.

"Stand in front of them, son", The priest said.

He did as he was told.

"Now", The priest said, "For the exchange of the rings..."

He then motioned Wocky to pick up the first ring.

"Repeat after me", He continued, "With this ring, I wed you and pledge you my love, now and forever."

Wocky then took Pearl's hand with his free one and said, "With this ring, I wed ya and pledge ya my love, now and foreva."

"_He actually didn't slip up!" _Winfred thought.

Plum was still crying silently, clutching her handkerchief as her sister-in-laws and brother-in-law were comforting her.

The bridesmaids and groomsmen looked at their friends smiling.

Pearl smiled at Phoenix as Wocky was putting the ring on her finger, and he smiled back.

"Your turn, dear", The priest said to Pearl.

She then picked up the last ring and took Wocky's hand.

"Repeat after me", He said again, "With this ring, I wed you and pledge you my love, now and forever."

She was shaking as she put the ring on his finger saying, "With this ring, I wed you and pledge you my love, now and forever."

Tears began to run down her face as she looked at her new husband, who smiled at her.

The priest smiled as he declared, "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife... You may now kiss the bride."

Wocky pulled Pearl close and kissed her.

When they pulled away, the priest said, "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Takita Kitaki."

The audience responded by clapping and cheering loudly.

Wocky then took Pearl's hand as they walked down the aisle and out of the chapel doors.

Everyone stood up and began to head out of the chapel after them.

Plum ran to her husband and balled her eyes out.

"Oooooh", She cried, "My baaaaaaaby!"

He just hugged her as she cried about how her little boy was all grown up.

Wocky's aunts joined in on the hug.

Meanwhile Phoenix and company were talking amongst themselves.

"I don't believe it", Phoenix said, "Our little Pearls... Is married..."

"I know, Nick", Maya said, "It seems like only yesterday she was declaring you as my special someones..."

He chuckled and said, "And now she has her own."

~*~

Wocky and Pearl were now inside the limo, heading back to the Kitakis' mansion for the reception.

"We did it, Babydoll", Wocky said, snuggling his new wife, "We're finally married..."

"I know", Pearl said as she kissed him, "And now I get to be with you forever..."

"Ya looked beautiful in there, gurl. I ain't neva seen anythin' like it in my life."

"I could say the same about you."

They kissed again and sat in silence, just holding each other.

~*~

Back at the mansion, most of the guests and family members had already arrived, waiting for Wocky and Pearl to show up.

"Where's the cake, Winfred?" Plum asked as she was putting some pink and yellow azaleas in vases.

"It's in the fridge, dear", He said, "Just picked it up from the shop."

"I can't wait till they see it... It's beautiful."

"Thanks, dear. Wocky loved it, and I hope Pearl does too."

Meanwhile, in the dining room, everyone was sitting in their seats having drinks and chatting.

"Oh, Daddy", Trucy said as she sat in Phoenix's lap, "You were so great up there with Pearl!"

"Thanks, Truce", Phoenix said, "You were great as a bridesmaid, too."

Trucy giggled.

"Hello, Mr. Wright", Apollo said as he walked over, "Nice ceremony, huh?"

"Sure was."

He then poured a glass of 'grape juice' in a glass and took a sip.

"Want some, Apollo?"

"Umm, no thanks, I'll just have some fruit punch."

"Can I have some, Daddy?"

Phoenix chuckled and said, "No, sweetie, you're too young to have this."

Soon Rocco came over and said, "Umm... Yo, Shorty..."  
"Hi, Rocco", Trucy said, "You were amazing up there with us! You were really brave!"

He blushed and said, "Really?! For real?!"

"Uh huh! I thought I was gonna have to catch you if you passed out!"

He blushed even more and looked down.

"Are you sure you're Wocky's cousin?" Phoenix asked, "You're not like any of the other Kitakis I've come across..."

"Yeah, I am", Rocco said, "My dad is his dad's brotha, so... There, that's yer proof... An' I look like 'em, don't I? People mistake me for 'em all the time!"

"You do, but there is a bit of a difference. You don't have his swagger and you don't seem quite as confident..."

"I'm tryin'!"

He then tried to imitate Wocky's 'gangsta walk'.

Trucy laughed and said, "You're so funny! That looks just like him!"

"Ya think so?"

"Uh huh!"

"You're not as obnoxious as him, that's for sure", Apollo said to him.

"Polly!" Trucy scolded as she wagged her finger at him, "How dare you insult Pearl's hubby! That's not very nice, you know!"

"Trucy..."

"Aright, you two, try to behave", Phoenix said.

Soon they heard a bunch of commotion in the other room.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know, Daddy, let's go look..."

Phoenix, Trucy and Apollo walked out of the room to see that Wocky and Pearl had finally arrived to the party.

"Finally", Dino said, "We can eat!"

"Yo, everybody", Wocky said excitedly holding Pearl close to him, "Check out my _fooooooine new wiiiife~_"

Pearl blushed and giggled.

"And check out my handsome new husband", She said with a smile.

Then they lead everyone back into the dining room and began to fix their dinner plates.

Pearl and Wocky sat at a table together, while their friends and family sat together at separate tables.

"Hi again, Pearly", Maya said as she stopped at their table with a plate of spaghetti, "How does it feel to be married?"

"Wonderful", Pearl said, sharing a pizza with Wocky, "This is the most amazing event I've ever attended... I'll remember it for as long as I live."

"Me too, gurl", Wocky said, "I'm still tryin' to get ova how amazin' ya were..."

"Oh, Wocky..."

"You two are so cute", Maya said, "Well, I'll leave you two alone now..."

"See you later, Mystic Maya."

Pearl then turned back to Wocky and said, "Has Mr. Kitaki practiced his toast speech?"

"Gurl", Wocky said, "Ya don't hafta call Pops Mr. Kitaki, he's ya dad now! Well, ya dad-in-law, anyways..."

"Alright, then, I'll call him Father, then..."

"Ya gonna call Mom 'Motha', aintcha?"

"Uh huh."

"Anyways, yeah, Pops already has his thang down pat, it's real good."

"He told it to you?"

"Yeah. Mom was tearin' up the whole time, too..."

"She must be so proud of you..."

"Yeah, she is."

Suddenly there was the sound of glass clinking.

Everyone looked over to see Winfred standing up with a wine glass in his hand and his speech written down on a piece of paper in the other.

"Good evenin', everyone", Wocky's father said, "I never thought this day would actually come, y'know? My son... Married. Well, not counting Ali-"

Plum slapped her husband and said, "Don't bring up _her_!"

He rubbed his cheek and said, "S-Sorry, Plum Puddin'... Well, anyway, I never thought this would happen... Since Wocky had gotten himself into serious trouble two years ago..."

Wocky looked down and muttered, "He's bringin' up the trial..."

"He got shot by those Rivales scumbags, and we took him to what we thought was a good doctor, but..."

"... It turned out he did absolutely nothing to save my son. When I found out that bullet was still in 'em, I was hurt... Angry... I thought I was gonna lose my only son... The only heir to this family..."

The audience started to tear up, especially the women.

"But then, when Wocky was accused of murdering that Pal Meraktis, that con artist of a doctor, we all thought he was gonna be thrown in the slammer for sure..."

"... And you actually wanted to go, ya knucklehead!"

The audience shook their heads and muttered in disgust.

"... But then, a young man came along... An attorney, who came in to defend my son..."

He then looked at Apollo and smiled.

"... It was quite a battle, but in the end, he proved him innocent and sent that witch Alita in the slammer instead!"

Everybody looked at Apollo and smiled, making him nervous.

"So... Thank you, Apollo Justice... You saved my son from a tragic fate..."

The audience stood up and applauded.

Apollo rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Well, thank you, I guess... It _is_ my job to defend people..."

Soon all of Wocky's cousins got up and piled on him, giving him noogies.

"You da man, Paulie!"

"Yeah, Justice in da houuuuuuse~"

"Wocky owes ya _big time, _son!"

"Help!" Apollo said trying to get out of the noogie attack, "Hey, watch the hair!"

"Alright, get off 'em so I can finish", Winfred said as they got off their newest 'gang member'.

Trucy giggled at her half brother and said, "They really like you, Polly!"

"Yeah", Apollo said as he tried to fix his 'antennae' hair, "Maybe a little _too _much..."

Winfred cleared his throat and continued.

"... After that whole ordeal, Wocky really started to change... He was startin' to become a man... He was finally understandin' why I quit 'the business'..."

"... And now, two years later, he's with the girl he's gonna spend the rest of his life with..."

He then raised his glass and said, "... So, Wocky... Pearl... Here's to you... The next generation of the Kitaki family."

The sound of glasses clinking echoed in the room as everyone toasted.

Afterwards, Winfred sat down and everyone started eating again.

"Oh, honey", Plum said wiping a tear from her eye, "That was beautiful!"

"Yeah", Winfred said.

Pearl herself was wiping away tears.

Wocky put his arm around her and said, "Aww, don't cry, Boo..."

"Your father's speech was so beautiful..."

"Yeah, well, Mom helped him write it, so..."

They then continued to eat for the next thirty minutes or so, until Catarina made an announcement.

"Are you ready for the bride and groom's first dance?" She asked beckoning everyone to come to the backyard.

"Yeah, Aunt Catty", Wocky said as he got up and took Pearl's hand, "Let's go, Pearl, she's gonna play our song I picked!"

"Alright", She said.

~*~

When they got out there they saw more tables and chairs set up, with Catarina's string quartet waiting for her to begin performing her song. The whole area where they were to dance was lit up by torches, as well as the moon above them.

"Oh, my", Pearl said, "You got a band?"

"Yeah", Wocky said, "They're Aunt Catty's friends, so..."

Everyone made a circle around where Pearl and Wocky were to dance.

"Alright", Catarina said as she took her position, "I'm ready when you are."

Wocky then took Pearl's hand again as he lead her to the 'dance floor'.

He put one arm around her waist, holding her hand with the other, while she did the same.

The whole party smiled at them as the violinists began to play the song.

The couple began to sway a bit awkwardly and slowly, since Wocky wasn't a good dancer at all.

Catarina then smiled, cleared her throat and began to sing.

_...Speak softly, love, and hold me warm against your heart..._

_...I feel your words, the tender trembling moments start..._

They changed their position to just holding each other by the torso, smiling at each other as they continued to sway.

Plum put her head on Winfred's shoulder and sighed, looking on at this scene.

The bridesmaids and Maya did the same, their hands on their cheeks dreamily.

_...We're in a world, our very own..._

Wocky twirled Pearl around, making her dress flutter in the breeze.

Phoenix, Trucy and Apollo smiled at them.

"This is soooo romaaaantic, Daddy", Trucy said.

"Sure, is, Trucy-doll", Phoenix said, putting her arm around his daughter.

Apollo looked over and saw Vera standing across the way.

She looked at him shyly and waved.

He did the same.

_...Sharing a love that only few have ever known..._

"Man, look at 'em", Dino said, "It's almost makin' me cry..."

Natsumi pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his face, having to stand on a chair.

Yoshiko put her arms around Alfonse and put her head on his shoulder.

"They look so happy together", She said.

"Yeah", He said, "It's real nice."

Ricardo and Masami watched on silently, holding each other.

_...Wine-colored days warmed by the sun..._

Wocky and Pearl looked into each other eyes, feeling like they were in their own little world.

_...Deep velvet nights when we are one..._

The couple spun around again, still holding each other close.

Pearl had never felt more in love with Wocky than she did during this dance.

_...Speak softly, love, so no one hears us but the sky..._

_...The vows of love we make will live until we die..._

Wocky looked into his bride's eyes, all the time he ever spent with her flashing before him.

_...My life is yours..._

Wocky and Pearl's faces drew closer together as they slowed down their dancing, almost coming to a stop.

_...And all because..._

The pair stopped dancing as their gazes entranced each other, their noses touching.

_...You came into my world with love..._

They began to close their eyes, preparing to kiss.

_...So softly, love..._

As the song began to end, the couple pressed their lips together in a tender kiss, forgetting about the crowd watching them.

When the band finally stopped, the audience clapped, the men proud and the women in tears.

Wocky and Pearl pulled away from each other, still lost in the moment.

"Oh, Wocky", Pearl said, tears beginning to form again, "That song was so beautiful..."

"I knew you'd love it", Wocky said as he wiped away a tear falling down her cheek.

* * *

_**Review kindly plz thank you.**_

_**Wocky and Pearl are finally married! 8D**_

_**The song they danced to is called "Speak Softly Love", which has been covered by several artists, and it was used in the movie 'The Godfather'. I suggest you go on YouTube and listen to it while you read that scene. **_

_**The next chapter is going to have the last half of the reception, so stay tuned.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Welcome to Chapter 14 guys... Wow, this is gotten to be quite a long fic, hasn't it? But I enjoy writing these, so that's no problem... Anyway, here's the conclusion of the wedding day!**_

* * *

"And now", Catarina said, "It's time for the father/daughter dance and the mother/son dance. Everyone, grab your respective parent and get on the dance floor!"

Some people sat out, since some of their parents didn't show up.

"Pops is gonna dance with ya", Wocky said as he took his mother's hand, "Since Nick is dancin' with Shorty."

Winfred then appeared in front of her, towering over her.

"C'mon, Hon", He said as her took her hand.

"Alright... Father..."

They began to dance; Winfred was just as awkward as his son, which made Pearl giggle.

"What's so funny?!" He asked.

"Now I see where Wocky got his dancing skills from!"

"I heard that!" Wocky said as he danced the same way with his mother.

"Hi, Pearl", Trucy said as she danced with Phoenix, "Your dance with Wocky was so romantic... I thought I was gonna cry..."

"I _did _cry", Pearl said, "I had never experienced anything like that in my whole life... It was like he and I were the only ones out there..."

"It was quite a wonder", Winfred said, "Neva seen Wocky so much in love since... Well... Since he was with Alita, but I think this was even more than that!"

"I'd never been in love before him, so this was all new to me."

Her father-in-law just nodded.

"Wocky", Plum said to her son, "You looked like a totally different person up there, dancing with her... I'd never seen you so mature..."

"Moooom", Wocky said, "Quit it, you're embarassin' me..."

"You looked so handsome, sweetie~" Rosalina said as she was dancing with Rocco, "Pearl's face was totally lit up!"

Wocky blushed and said, "Rocco, tell ya Mom to shaddap!"

He just ignored him and smirked at him, continuing to dance with his mother.

After the dance was over, everyone went back inside as Winfred said, "You guys gotta cut the cake!"

"Finally!" Trucy said holding her father's hand, "I've been _dying _to see it!"

"Pops and I've been workin' on this cake for a real long time, gurl", Wocky said as he lead Pearl by the hand, "Ya gonna love it!"

"Well", Pearl said, "Let's just see."

**

Everyone was back in the dining room, waiting for Winfred to bring the cake out.

"I hope this cake's good", Dino said, "Seein' Wocky was involved in makin' it."

"Hey!" Wocky said angrily, "I did real good on that cake, so ya betta shut yer trap!"

"... I bet it's a nice cake", Natsumi said as she was clutched to her boyfriend's arm, "... Don't be so hard on him... _Dean_..."

Dino blushed and said, "I-I'm sorry, Nat, I-I was jus-"

"Aww, jus' shaddap", Wocky said, "Quit suckin' up to yer gurl!"

"Da hell, man, you do it too!"

He then imitated his friend by saying, "Aww, I'm sorry, Boo, I neva do it again!"

Wocky's face turned red.

"You want to make us happy", Pearl said, "That's why you do it... Because you love us..."

Natsumi nodded.

"Yeah, I guess", Both guys said scratching the back of their necks.

Soon Winfred came back in with the wedding cake on a wheeled cart.

Everyone gasped when they took their first glance at it.

It had white icing, donned with pink, yellow and purple flowers on each of its seven layers, with strings of pearls going around the base of each layer. And at the top stood cute 'chibified' versions of Wocky and Pearl in their wedding attire.

Pearl gasped and covered her mouth at the sight.

"Look, Daddy!" Trucy said excitedly, "There's Wocky and Pearl at the tippity top! Aren't they cute~?"

Phoenix chuckled and said, "Wow, you've really outdone yourselves!"

Apollo was standing next to Vera, trying to make small talk with her.

"Nice cake, huh?" He asked.

"... I helped design it", She said.

"Really?"

"... Yes..."

As Wocky and Pearl walked up to the cake, Winfred gave the knife to Pearl and said, "Go on, Pearl..."

She then cut it very carefully, trying to make sure not to tip it over, and grabbed a plate and put her piece on it.

Wocky then followed her and did the same.

They both took a bite at the same time and seemed to enjoy it.

"Alright", Pearl said, "Now everyone else can have some!"

The whole party gathered around the cake and went to town, each person taking a plate and getting a piece

"This cake is good!"

"Tastes great!"

"I bet Wocky didn't make this!"

"Can you cater at my weddin', Uncle Big Wins?"

"Yummy!"

While everyone was enjoying the cake, the couple retreated back to their table together to have some space.

When they sat down, Wocky took Pearl's hands into his own and said, "Gurl... This was the most amazin' day I eva had in my whole life..."

He then leaned in closer to her.

"... But it's only the beginnin'..."

He leaned even closer.

"... 'Cause the best ain't come yet..."

Pearl was about to ask what, but was stopped by Wocky's lips touching hers.

They wrapped their arms around each other as the kiss deepened and continued.

Everyone turned around in wonder of where the bride and groom went, and finally saw them in their moment.

"They're so in love~", Trucy said.

Rocco then walked up to her.

"Hey, Tru... Y-Ya liked the dance earlier?"

"Uh huh! You're not half bad!"

"... W-When should we tell everybody 'bout our... Y'know..."

"How about now?"

Rocco blushed as Trucy announced, "Hey, everybody, I have something to say!"

Wocky and Pearl stopped kissing and looked towards her, as did everyone else.

"You know back a few months ago when I said I was gonna pick between Phillipe and Rocco here, because they both liked me?"

Everyone nodded, except for Rocco's shocked mother.

"Huh?!" Rosalina said, "R-Rocky?! You didn't tell me you liked anyone!"

"I don't have to tell you _everythin', _Mamma", Her son said.

Phillipe, not having seen Trucy dance with Rocco, since he was too busy texting his friends, strutted up to her and flipped his hair.

"It's me, ain't it, baby?" He said as he put his arm around her, "'Cause I can tell by the way you were lookin' at me at the church earlier..."

Rocco felt a protective instinct come over him, but he didn't act upon it.

Trucy ignored him and said, "Well... I've finally decided..."

She then pointed to Rocco as she said, "I decided to pick him."

Phillipe's eyes went white with rage.

"What?!" He yelled, "Y-You picked t-that... That _chicken wuss_?!"

He then went up to her and grabbed her, "Whadda ya thinkin', ya dumb bitch?! He's got no backbone! No balls! _Nothin'_! Uncle Deano went and left the family 'cause o' him!"

Everyone gasped at this disastrous scene.

Phoenix was about to charge after him, but Rocco beat him to him, feeling more angry than he had ever felt before.

He grabbed his cousin roughly by the throat, making him let go of Trucy.

"You call me chicken wuss one more time an' I'll snap yer neck in half!" Rocco said in a threatening tone completely out of his character, "An' I _neva _wanna hear you call 'er a bitch again, or I'll snap yer neck _again_!"

Everyone gasped again.

"Rocky, stop!" Rosalina cried.

Her son didn't listen as he contained to choke Phillipe, who was gasping for air.

Trucy started to cry as she said, "Please, stop it! Let him go!"

Rocco's expression changed as he heard her cry, and let go of his cousin, who clutched his throat and breathing heavily.

"W-W-What da hell?!" Phillipe gasped, "Where'd ya get like that?!"

Rocco went up to Trucy and hugged her.

"I-I'm sorry", He said, "I-It jus' tryin' to protect ya... He coulda hurt ya!"

"Well", Trucy said, "_You_ hurt _him_!"

"You idiots!" Giuseppe said, "Doncha know where we're at?! We're at a _weddin'_!"

"S-Sorry, Uncle Giuseppe", Rocco said.

He then smacked Phillipe and said, "An' _you_ betta apologize to them!"

Phillipe sulked and said, "Yes, _Dad_..."

He then walked up to his cousin and muttered, "Sorry."

"I'm sorry, too, man", Rocco said, "We're cuzzes, an' us fightin' ova a gurl really made us a lil' crazy, huh?"

"But, _dayum_, youse developed quite a grip! Guess ya won't kiddin' when ya said you was workin' out!"

"Umm... Thanks...?"

Winfred cleared his throat and said, "_Anyway_... Pearl, ya gonna toss the bouquet now?"

"Umm, alright", Pearl said as she picked up her bouquet from her table and threw it towards the anticipating girls in the crowd.

There was a huge pileup of girls fighting over it, until someone finally came out of the heap and said, "I got it, Daddy! I got it~!"

Phoenix's eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw this.

She walked back to him carrying the flowers saying, "Guess this means I'm gonna get married next!"

"_Oooh, boy",_ Phoenix thought as he looked at her and said, "I-I guess so..."

Rocco blushed as he saw her holding the bundle of flowers.

"Alright, son", Winfred said to Wocky, "You gotta take off Pearl's garter and toss it."

Wocky's face went into every shade of red as Pearl lifted up her dress, showing the garter around her upper leg.

"Umm, awright, here goes..."

He then proceeded to remove the garment from her leg, and then threw it.

As it went through the air, all the men tried to catch it, but it ended up landing on Apollo's head.

"W-What just-" He then took the object from his head and went into shock.

"Woah, _Paulie, _ya lucky dawg!"

"W-W-Wait a minute! I-I'm not-"

Phoenix laughed and said, "Looks like you're next to get married too!"

"But it's just a myth!" Apollo said with his face completely red.

"I dunno", Trucy said, "I've seen you hanging around Vera almost the _whole _time!"

"N-No way! I-I-"

Vera then came up and said, "... It's OK... I enjoyed speaking with you..."

"W-What?! Really?!"

She nodded.

"Yo!" Wocky said as he tried to get the attention of the party, "We gots somethin' to say!"

Everyone then turned to him and Pearl as they were standing in the front door, Paco waiting for them in the limo.

"Everyone", Pearl said, "I want to thank you all for sharing this experience with us... I will never forget this day for as long as I live..."

"... We are truly grateful for your blessings of our marriage, and that we're now one big, happy family..."

Wocky looked at her, then the crowd and said, "Yeah, what she said..."

The group all chattered happily.

"Oh, sweetie", Plum said as she hugged her son and her new daughter-in-law, "You're welcome... Now go on and enjoy your honeymoon!"

Before the couple left, Pearl said, "Goodbye, everyone... We'll be back next week!"

As they headed out the door and to the limo, everyone cheered and waved goodbye to the couple.

Paco stood by the limo as they stepped inside, their luggage already inside.

He then shut the door and got into the driver's seat, and drove off to the Kitakis' beach condo.

**

About an hour later, they were still on the road, holding each other close.

"Wocky", Pearl asked, "How long is it going to take to get there?"

"Well", Wocky answered, "It's 'bout 10:30 now, so I guess we'll be there by midnight, I guess."

"Alright."

They sat silent for a while, until Pearl spoke again.

"Oh, Wocky..."

"Hm?"

"... This was the best day of my life... I know I've been saying that all day, but it's true..."

"... It's funny... How we first started out... I came to visit Mr. Nick and Trucy for a couple weeks, and Trucy happened to bring you up to me..."

"She did?"

"Uh huh... She was talking about how she wanted to go to your shop, and she wanted me to go along with her..."

"Yeah, I rememba that... I actually didn't see ya at first, 'cause you was so quiet I didn't know you was there!"

"Yes... Then Trucy got a breakfast bagel if I remember correctly..."

"Um... How'd ya feel when ya first saw me?"

"I thought you were the weirdest boy I'd ever seen in my life."

"Hey, I ain't weird lookin'!"

Pearl giggled and said, "Well, I didn't know what else to think, because I had only just met you."

"Yeah, and you was real shy like too... I thought ya didn't like me..."

"Well, I wasn't very sure of you at first, since you're ... 'Gangsta' and all..."

"... And what made me sure... Was when we met each other at the park a few days later..."

"... And we sat together on that bench... Don't you remember?"

Wocky pulled Pearl closer and said, "Sure do, Angelface... That's when we first kissed..."

He then kissed his new wife for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

"Yes", Pearl giggled, "But you kind of rushed me into it... I wasn't ready..."

"Yeah, I rememba", Wocky said, "I thought you was rejectin' me, till you said ya wanted me to wait for ya..."

"... An' I'm glad I did..."

"Oh, Wocky..."

Pearl wrapped her arms around Wocky's torso and laid her head on his shoulder, beginning to fall asleep.

"... I love you... My sweet little..."

She then yawned.

"... Fox King..."

Wocky kissed her on the forehead and said.

"I love ya too, my lil' Angel Queen..."

**

"Wake up, gurl, we're here..."

Pearl opened her eyes and sat up.

"What time is it, Wocky?"

"It's almost one in the mornin'."

"Oh, my."

Paco helped carry their bags inside the lavish looking condo, which Pearl looked at in amazement.

It was two story with one master bedroom and bathroom on the upper floor, and several guest rooms on the bottom floor. There was also a kitchen, an indoor pool and a living room with a large flatscreen TV and two big couches.

"Wow", Pearl said, "This is a lovely place."

"Yeah", Wocky said, "It's pretty tight."

When Paco was done bringing in their luggage, he said, "G'night, you two... I'll be at the hotel down the road if you need me."

"Awright", Wocky said, "'Night."

"Goodnight, Mr. Paco", Pearl said.

He then walked out and drove off with the limo.

"Don't worry 'bout not havin' nothin' to drive", Wocky said, "Pops has an extra car he keeps here. He gave me the keys to it the otha day."

"Oh."

Wocky yawned and said, "Let's go to bed... I'm beat, yo."

"Alright."

Then they headed up the stairs with their luggage to their room.

**

Pearl gasped when she saw their bedroom.

It was a fairly large room with a king sized bed, a bathroom with a large bathtub and shower, and a balcony with a sliding door.

"Like it, huh?" Wocky asked.

Pearl nodded.

She then took her pajamas out of her suitcase and said, "Be right back" as she went to change in the bathroom.

Wocky then proceeded to take off his tuxedo, shoes and socks, leaving himself in his boxers as usual, and putting his clothes in his suitcase.

Pearl then came back out wearing her usual pajamas, carefully holding her dress and folding it gently in her suitcase.

They then both climbed into bed and lied their heads on their pillows.

"Y'know", Wocky said as inched closer to Pearl and wrapped his arms around her, "It's our weddin' night, an' ya know what we gotta do, doncha...?"

She turned over, facing away from him saying, "I'm not ready..."

"Huh? B-But it's our-"

"I know, but like I said, I'm not ready... And besides, we need our rest if we want to go sightseeing tomorrow..."

He tightened his grip on her and said, "C'mon gurl, please...?"

"No, Wocky", She said in an irritable tone, "Don't you understand what 'I'm not ready' means?"

He let go of her and turned over on the opposite side.

"How 'bout tomorrow?"

"Alright, already! Just let me sleep, please!"

Wocky snorted grumpily and closed his eyes, his dream wedding night ruined.

Pearl then turned over, put her hand on Wocky's shoulder and said, "I'm sorry... I'm just... Afraid..."

He rolled over to face her and said, "Huh?! Why?! Ya gonna be with me, so it's not like-"

"I know, but... I've never engaged in such activity before, and-"

"I neva done it eitha, but that shouldn't stop us, y'know?"

Pearl nodded.

"I'm sorry if I was pushin' ya too much... I didn't know you was scared..."

"It's OK..."

They then sat silent and tried to go to sleep, until Wocky spoke again.

"Pearl?"

"What _now_?"

"Tomorrah night... W-We should jus' try it, an' if ya don't like it I promise I'll stop..."

"A-Alright, then..."

"Ya sure?"

"Uh huh... You _are_ my husband now, you know... And I trust you..."

She then kissed him on the nose and said, "Goodnight, Wocky..."

He kissed her back and said, "G'night, Angelcakes..."

They then both fell asleep, dreaming about what tomorrow might bring.

* * *

_**Review kindly plz thank you.**_

_**Well, that's the end of the wedding day, and the beginning of the honeymoon... I wonder what they're gonna do?**_

_**And a lot of that crazy stuff happened near the end of the reception, huh? There was almost a fight!**_

_**Did you like how I did the cake? It looked totally cute in my head so I had to do it :D**_

_**Next episode- The first 'official' day of the 'Pocky Honeymoon', so stay tuned!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Today, I have for you, the first official day of Wocky and Pearl's honeymoon. What kinds of crazy things will happen to them today? Well, let's find out, shall we? 8D**_

* * *

The next morning, Pearl woke up to the sun shining in her face.

She then looked directly in front of her and saw that Wocky was still sleeping, their faces only inches apart.

Pearl could feel his breath from his nostrils tickle her face

"_He looks so cute when he's asleep..."_

She then heard him snore lightly.

She giggled silently.

Suddenly she saw him open his slender brown eyes, looking at her groggily.

"Good morning,", Pearl said as she stroked his hair, "Sleep well?"

"Mornin'", Wocky said, "Yep, I slept awright..."

"Good."

She then got up and went to change clothes.

He got up and stretched, still thinking about the conversation he had with Pearl last night.

"_W-We're gonna... Make love for the first time tonight... I don't wanna screw this up..."_

He then put on his clothes and sat on the bed, waiting for her to come out.

Wocky continued to have "What if?" thoughts about tonight's agenda.

Pearl herself was worrying about it.

"_I'm so nervous... But I have to do this... It's going to be the consummation of our marriage..."_

She then was done putting on the kimono that Kaede made for her and came back out.

He looked at her new outfit and said, "I'm lovin' the new threads, gurl~"

"Thank you", She responded, "Your grandmother made it for me."

"That's cool, I guess... It kinda looks like Mom's kimono, but the fox on it's different... An' it's got pearls..."

"Uh huh."

Wocky then stood up, took Pearl's hand and said, "C'mon, Boo, I'm takin' ya out for breakfast..."

"Do you know where we're going?" Pearl asked.

"O' course I do! I come here every summah with my folks, so I know where _everythin' _is!"

"Alright, then, lead the way, my Fox King."

"Sure thang, my Angel Queen..."

They then walked out of the room hand in hand, down the stairs, and out the front door.

**

They were now on the road, Wocky driving his father's spare car.

"Were are we eating, Honey?"

"It's called 'Pancake Shack' I think... Dayum, their pancakes be straight up _ballin'_~"

Pearl giggled and said, "So it's good?"

"Yeah, gurl!"

They then fell silent as he continued to concentrate on his driving.

She then looked out the window, watching the other condos speed by.

"_This must be the expensive area of the beach", _Pearl thought, _"Well, that is to be considered since the Kitakis _are _wealthy..."_

"Ya decided whatcha gonna get?" Wocky asked, snapping Pearl out of her thought.

"I need to see the menu first", She answered.

"Awright... I might have to too... They probly changed it since the last time I was here."

He then turned his eyes back to the road.

**

About ten minutes later, they had arrived at the 'Pancake Shack'.

"Here it is", Wocky said as he took Pearl by the hand as she got out of the car, "This place's great, you'll love it!"

They then walked inside the restaurant, which looked like a typical chain eatery with tables and booths and the like.

"Good morning", The hostess said, "Would you like the smoking or non smoking section?"

"Non smoking, please", Pearl said.

She then lead the couple to their both and seated them.

"Your server will be out shortly", She said as she handed them each a menu and walked away.

Wocky and Pearl then started to look at their menus.

"Whatcha gonna get, Honeybun?"

She studied the menu carefully and said, "I'm not sure... 'Gramma's Pancake Breakfast' sounds good..."

"That's what I was gonna get!"

"Let's see here... It comes with three large pancakes with a choice of any sides you want."

"Sounds good to me!"

Soon the waitress came and said in a obnoxiously southern accent, "Howdy, y'all! Welcome to the Pancake Shack, the _finest_ durn eatin' place thar ever wuzz! I'm Darla an' I'll be servin' y'all today!"

She then looked at Wocky and said, "Well aren'tchu _kayoooot~_ Y'all look like them durn foxes that go after mah Pa's chickens!"

Wocky blushed.

Darla then saw Pearl and said, "Oh, gawsh, I'm so sawwry, darlin'! I didn't know y'all had a gurlfriend!"

"She's my wife, actually", Wocky said, "Jus' got married yesterday."

The waitress gasped and covered her mouth, "_Hooo, wee! _So y'all on yer hunnymoon?!"

Wocky was starting to get annoyed as he said, "Yeah..."

"Well, lemme jus' get y'all's orders in so y'all can have nice first breakfast together!"

"Finally", Wocky mutter.

Darla then took out her notepad and said, "So, what can I get y'all luveburds?"

"We'll both have Gramma's Pancake Breakfast, please", Pearl said, "With bacon and eggs on the side too, please."

She then wrote it down and said, "Y'all want a drink, doncha?"

"I'll have tea, please", Pearl said again.

Darla wrote that down and said, "An' whatchu want, sugah?"

"Milk, I guess", Wocky said.

"Thanks a bunch, y'all", Darla said, "I'll be back faster than a jackrabbit in the middle of July!"

She then walked off.

"Man", Wocky said, "That chick is hella annoyin'!"

"Wocky!" Pearl said as she was scolding him, "Don't be so rude!"

He grunted and looked out the window.

"Wocky", Pearl said again, "Please don't let us start off on a bad note... We almost had a fight last night, and I don't want things to get worse..."

"I know, gurl", Wocky said, "I really want this to work out... And as for the 'fight, didn't we already resolve that?"

"Yes, but... It's still bothering me..."

"Why?"

"Because... I'm really nervous..."

"It's OK, Boo... I'm kinda nervous too, but I ain't worryin' 'bout it!"

She just sighed anxiously.

Soon Darla came back with their drinks.

"Y'all's food's commin' up in a jiffy!" She said as she walked off again.

Pearl began to put a sugar packet in her tea, stirring it in with her spoon.

She had a worried look on her face.

Wocky looked at her in concern.

"_Man, she's worryin' herself to death ova this", _He thought, _"I thought she would be comfortable since she would be with me, but..."_

He watched her sip her tea slowly, not looking at him.

"Why're ya so worried 'bout this? I figured ya couldn't wait for it, y'know?"

"... I'm embarrassed", Pearl said quietly.

"Why? If any one o' us should be embarrassed it oughta be me!"

"W-Well... I-I... W-W-We... We'll see each other... _Nude_."

"What, is _that_ all? I thought you was gonna tell me ya had some kind of disease or somethin'!"

"Oh, no, of course not! I'm just a bit... Self conscious..."

"Well, ya don't gotta be 'cause you're beautiful. Ya oughta be proud!"

Pearl blushed and said, "T-Thank you, I suppose..."

They then sat silent for a moment, until Wocky spoke again.

"Ya shy 'bout seein' me too?"

She blushed even more and nodded.

"Aww..."

He then put his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"It'll be awright, Sweetness... I promise I'll make ya as comfortable as possible..."

She then looked up at him and smiled.

"You know", Pearl said as she put her arms around Wocky, "Maybe this won't be so bad after all..."

"See? So ya think you'll be awright now?"

"Uh huh..."

"Good, 'cause I somethin' _real _good planned for us tonight..."

Pearl giggled and said, "I'll be waiting..."

"_Wow, she loosened up quick... Guess a lil' reassurin's all she needed..."_

Soon their moment was ruined by Darla walking in with their orders.

"Here ya are, darlins! Two ordas of Gramma's Pancake Breakfast!"

She then sat their plates down in front of them.

"Thank you, ma'am", Pearl said.

"Well ain'tcha just the _kayootest _lil' thang I ever did see! Such good manners!"

Darla then looked at Wocky and said, "Yer lucky, lil' Foxy Boy. Never expected a rough lookin' fella such as yerself to win the heart of a lil' lady like this!"

"Yes", Pearl said, "He was a bit scary looking to me when I first met him, but once I got to know him, I realized that on the inside he's just the cutest ball of fluff I've ever seen..."

Wocky blushed and twirled his hair while Darla said, "D'awww, ain't that jus' the _saweetest _thang I've ever hurd!"

She then turned to leave again and said, " "Holler if ya'll need anythin' else, alright? An' congratulations on gettin' married!"

When she was gone, Wocky said, "Ya think I'm a_ fluffball_?!"

Pearl clinged to his arm again and said, "Uh huh... You may act big and bad on the outside, but on the inside... You're so sweet and loveable..."

He blushed even more and said, "Aww, quit it, ya makin' me go all red...!"

She just giggled as she let him go and started eating, while Wocky did the same.

"Ya like it?" Wocky asked a few moments later.

"It's delicious!" Pearl said happily, "You were right... This place is... 'balling'..."

He chuckled at her attempt at street talk.

"Ya so cute, Pearly..."

She just giggled again.

They then continued to eat in silence.

"Wocky?" Pearl said a few moments later.

"Yeah, gurl?" Wocky answered.

"Where are we going after we leave here?"

"I'm gonna show ya the beach, it's right behind our place so we don't gotta go far."

"That sounds nice."

They started eating again, not saying much, due to being in deep thoughts of tonight's 'events'.

"_This is a bit embarrassing for me to say this" _, Pearl thought, _"But I always wondered what 'it' would be like... And I'm glad my first time will be with Wocky... I just hope he doesn't get too.. You know..."_

"_I gotta be real careful tonight", _Wocky thought, _"We'll jus' take it slow an' not rush 'er... A-An' I don't wanna hurt 'er eitha... Aww, man, how am I gonna do this?!"_

Soon they were done eating and Wocky called Darla for the bill.

"Alright, sugah, I'll be right back", She said as she walked off.

"The beach looks beautiful", Pearl said when she left, "Well, from how I could tell when I looked out the window this morning."

"Yeah, it is", Wocky said, "Can't wait for ya to see it up close."

Darla then came back with the bill.

"Here ya are, darlin'", She said, "An' y'all come back now, ya hear?"

"We will", Pearl said, "Thank you."

The waitress squealed and said, "Ooooh, I wish I had a daughta like you! Well, take care y'all..."

"Goodbye", Pearl said.

She then walked off for the last time.

Pearl looked at the bill and said, "The total is $21.52."

Wocky then pulled out his wallet and put down that exact amount.

"C'mon, gurl", He said as he was getting up.

"Wocky, wait, what about the tip?"

"Dammit", He muttered under his breath as he pulled out his phone and went into the tip calculator.

"What are you doing?"

"Findin' out how much the tip is... $3.23... Oh, whateva..."

He then put down the amount on the table again.

"Awright, _now _let's go!"

They then walked out of the restaurant.

**

Wocky and Pearl were now back in the car, heading back to the house.

"Them pancakes were good, won't they?" Wocky asked.

"Uh huh", Pearl answered, "Let's eat there again tomorrow."

"Awright."

Pearl then looked out the window, watching the buildings zoom by.

She sighed and started to daydream about her interpretation of her 'time' with Wocky tonight.

It seemed to last forever, until Wocky said, "Gurl? You awright?"

Pearl snapped out of her trance, blushed wildly and said, "Y-Y-Yes, I'm fine."

"Well, we're back at the house now", He continued as he took her hand and lead her behind the condo, where there was a walkway leading to the beach.

"The beach is down here", He told her.

They continued to walk until they finally reached the end of the path, looking out at the ocean.

"Oh, my", Pearl gasped at the sight.

"Nice, ain't it?" Wocky asked.

She nodded.

They then walked down the steps and onto the sand.

"This is amazing", She said as she scooped up some sand in her hand, "I've never seen anything like this."

Wocky just smiled at her.

They then started to walk down the shore, following the ocean line that seemed to be endless, until they came across an area with seashells scattered all around.

Wocky picked one of them up and said, "Eva seen these before?"

"Uh huh", Pearl said, "Mystic Maya keeps some on a shelf in her room back in Kurain..."

He then gave her the shell and said, "Why doncha start your own collection?"

"Alright, then!"

They then walked around picking up the nicest shells they could find.

Pearl found a big conch shell and said, "Wow, this one's really big!"

"Put your ear up to it", Wocky said, "You can here the ocean!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

She then put it up to her ear and heard a swishing sound, much like the waves of the ocean.

"Wow, it _does _sound like the ocean!"

"Yeah, it's pretty neat."

After they got all the shells they wanted Wocky stuffed them in his pockets, while Pearl carried her shell.

They started to walk for again for almost two hours, until they heard what sounded like the sound of thunder.

"Oh, no", Pearl said, "I think we should head back. I think it's going to rain."

"Good idea", Wocky said as they started to briskly head back to the house before they got caught in the storm.

**

By the time they got back to the house it had already started raining.

The couple ran into the house as fast as they could before it got harder.

"Damn", Wocky said as he took his jacket off, "That came outta _nowhere_!"

"Let me check the weather report", Pearl said as she turned on the TV to the weather station.

"Oh, dear..."

"What?"

"They're calling for rain for the rest of the day."

"_Awww, maaan_! What're we gonna do _now_?! I was gonna take ya out to dinner tonight!"

"Well, I guess we're just going to have to order out."

"Feh."

Wocky then sat on the couch in a slouching position and flipped the channel to boxing.

"How does shrimp tempura sound for lunch, Wocky?" Pearl asked as she pulled out some cooking utensils and the ingredients she needed.

"Yeah, yeah, that's cool with me", Wocky said with his eyes glued to the TV.

As she started cooking, Pearl started to think again.

"_I hope Wocky isn't planning on sitting there all day..."_

After about half an hour the food was done, and she called him to the table.

As they started to eat Pearl asked, "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, gurl!" Wocky said excitedly as he hunkered down on his food, "This is almost betta than Mom's!"

"Wocky, slow down! You might-"

He then started to cough roughly as she looked at him in a panic.

He guzzled down his drink and said, "Phew! Almost went down the wrong pipe there!"

"Don't eat so fast, it's not good for you."

"I know, I know... Mom says the same thing."

**

After they finished eating, they both went to sit on the couch.

Pearl turned off the TV as Wocky said, "Hey, I was watchin' that!"

She then put her arms around him as she said, "You know I don't like those violent shows."

"Yeah, I know", He said as he put his own arms around her.

"Let's just watch the rain."

"U-Uh... Awright, I guess..."

They sat there silently for the next few moments, until Pearl asked, "Wocky?"

"Yeah, Angelface?"

"What were those 'things' that you planned for us to do tonight?"

"I ain't tellin'... It's gonna be a surprise..."

"Oh..."

Pearl then smiled at Wocky and said, "Well, I hope it's worth the wait..."

The couple then continued to watch the rain in silence, thinking of what tonight will bring.

* * *

_**Review kindly plz thank you.**_

_**What an interesting start to this honeymoon eh? Crazy pancake waitresses, Pearl making tempura, **__**and a thunderstorm to top it all off!**_

_**Okay, next chapter is gonna be more of the honeymoon, so stay tuned for that, 'cause it's gonna be one humdinger of a chapter! (Heh, humdinger...)**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Here it is everyone, the last chapter of this fic. Now let's see how this fluff fest is gonna come together...**_

* * *

Later that evening, Wocky and Pearl were cuddled up on the couch under a blanket, watching some chick flick she wanted to see, having eaten a pizza that they ordered for dinner.

He had fallen asleep during the movie, since he found it so boring, while she looked at it, also getting a little bored.

She turned her gaze from the TV to his sleeping form, brushing his cheek with her fingers.

"_I guess he doesn't like these sort of movies", _Pearl thought.

She then changed the channel to some comedy show.

As she watched the stand up comedian on the screen tell his jokes, she started to giggle softly.

Wocky opened his eyes upon hearing this and said, "Whasso funny...?"

Pearl jumped when she heard his voice and said, "Oh, you're awake!"

"Yeah..."

He then looked at the TV and said, "I didn't know ya liked stand up."

"I just flipped to it and started watching it. It pretty funny!"

"Yeah, it's funny sometimes. Depends on who's standin' up though."

"Oh..."

Wocky then sat up and yawned.

"What time is it, Boo?"

"It's about 7:30 right now."

He then smirked and had an idea.

"Let's go get our bathin' suits on", He said, "We're goin' swimmin'..."

"But isn't it too cold?" She asked.

"Naw, 'cause you can make it heated."

"Oh, I see... Um... Where _is _the pool?"

"It's in its own room by the back door."

Wocky then pointed to a door nearby next to the sliding door.

"I'll go in first to get the pool all set up, awright?"

"Um.. Alright."

They soon went upstairs to their room.

**

While Wocky was putting on his swim-trunks, Pearl was looking through her luggage for the bathing suit that Yoshiko got her.

"_I hope I didn't forget to bring it",_ She thought.

She then found it a few moments later, but didn't take it out.

"_I'll wait until he leaves to put it on."_

Soon Wocky came out and said, "I'm gonna go heat up the pool, so you jus' take yer time... It might take a couple minutes."

Pearl said "OK" as he walked out of the room.

When she knew for sure he was completely downstairs, she shut the door and put on the bikini.

"_I've never worn anything this revealing before", _She thought as she looked at herself in the mirror to see what she looked like.

She then grabbed a towel and wrapped herself in it.

"_Alright, here I go", _Pearl said as she walked downstairs to join Wocky in the pool.

**

Pearl finally arrived into the 'pool room', still with the towel around her.

She saw Wocky floating on his back in the water, not noticing her at first.

"Umm, Wocky...?"

He jumped when he heard her voice and went upright on his feet.

"Oh, there ya are! I was wonderin' what was... Uh... Why're ya in a towel? Ya haven't even got in yet!"

She looked down with her face red.

"... This bathing suit is embarrassing..."

"Aw, It can't be _that _bad! I got the frikkin' Blue Badger on mine, for gawd's sake!"

Pearl giggled and said, "That_ is _pretty silly."

"See? So whadda ya waitin' for? Get in! I promise I won't laugh at yer-"

Wocky immediately fell silent as he saw Pearl drop the towel, showing the pink and yellow bikini she was wearing.

Pearl turned red and turned around, forgetting about the cross-bone dog printed on her behind.

"W-W-Where'd ya get that?!" Wocky asked, his voice stuttering, "It looks jus' like my jacket! Ya even got the same dog I got it on yer butt!"

"... Y-Yoshiko got it custom made for me", Pearl answered, turning around slowly.

"Oh, ya mean Al's gurl?"

She nodded and said, "D-Do you... Like it?"

"Hell, yeah! Ya look _real _sexy in that... Shows off yer curves _real _nice..."

Pearl blushed even more and said, "Um... Thank you, I suppose..."

She then proceeded to get in the pool, dipping her foot in the water to check the temperature.

"Doesn't feel too ba-aaaaah!"

Wocky had grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into the pool with him.

"You was bein' too slow", Wocky said.

"I-I'm sorry", Pearl said, "I-I was just-"

"It's awright, gurl", He responded, still holding her close, "I was jus' playin' with ya!"

He then let her go and started to show off his swimming skills to her.

She watched him, obviously impressed, seeing that she couldn't swim at all.

When he swam back to her she said, "You're a very good swimmer, Wocky."

He smiled and said, "Really?! Ya think so?"

"Uh huh!"

"Want me to teach ya?"

"Um... Alright...!"

So for the next half hour or so, Wocky tried to teach Pearl how to swim.

**

"You was pretty good!" Wocky said, "A bit shaky, but awright!"

Pearl giggled and said, "You think so?"

"Yeah!"

As she turned around to practice her swimming, she felt a splash of water on her back.

She turned around and saw Wocky looking away, whistling as if he did nothing wrong.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Oh, you", She tittered as she splashed back at him.

They then began to have a 'water fight', their giggles and laughter ringing out in the room, splashing water at each other.

This went on for several minutes, until Pearl felt a strange feeling overcome her, her smile fading, Wocky's as well.

As her violet eyes met with his brown, she felt herself getting a bit breathless.

As they got closer, Wocky put his arms around her, one hand on her waist, the other in her hair, while she had a hand to his chest, the other on his cheek.

Their faces grew closer and closer together, their breath tickling each other.

Wocky tilted his head gently to the right, and hers to left as they closed their eyes and their lips met.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, until Wocky scooped Pearl up in his arms and carried her out of the pool to the beach chairs nearby.

"Let's dry off", He said as he put her down, "Don't wanna swim no more..."

As he tired to go for more, Pearl got up and wrapped her towel around her and walked away.

"Gurl, where ya goin'?" Wocky asked as he grabbed his own towel, disappointed the moment was cut short.

"Just checking the time", Pearl answered, "Oh, my, it's 9:56! We've been out here for _hours_!"

"Three hours ain't _that _long!"

She then came back in and sat down next to him.

"How ya like our honeymoon so far?" Wocky asked as he put his arm around her.

"It's been nice", Pearl responded as she wrapped her arms around his torso and laid her head on his shoulder.

They then looked into each other's eyes again, leaning in for another kiss.

When they pulled away Pearl asked, "Was this the surprise you were talking about?"

"Part of it", Wocky answered as he scooped her up again, carrying her back into the main area of the house.

**

"_What is he doing?" _Pearl thought as he was still carrying her, now going up the stairs to their room.

When they got there, Wocky put her down and said, "Wait right here, I'm gonna go change into my sleepin' threads", and then went to the bathroom with a pair of his boxers.

Pearl proceeded to do the same, taking off her bathing suit and going through her choice of pajamas, until she came across the purple lingerie that Wocky's cousin gave her.

"_S-Should I... Wear this_?" She thought as she held up the garment.

"_O-Oh, alright..."_

She then slipped it on and looked at herself in the mirror.

"_It's very comfortable, and I like the look of it, I suppose..."_

She then climbed into bed and laid her head down on her pillow.

Soon Wocky came back out and said, "Pearl? Where'd ya go?"

He then saw her under the covers and said, "Oh, there ya are..."

"What took you so long?" Pearl asked.

"I was fixin' my hair", Wocky answered.

She sighed and said, "Oh, you..."

He then climbed into bed himself and laid down as well, looking at her in the eyes for several minutes.

Wocky then scooted closer to her and put his hand on her cheek.

"Gurl?" He asked softly.

"Hm?" She responded.

He pulled her closer and said, "You ready?"

"R-Ready for what?"

Wocky chuckled lightly and said, "Don't play coy with me, gurl..."

He then began to trail kisses from her lips and stopping at her neck, lightly sucking the sensitive skin.

Pearl gasped at this, not having felt anything like it before.

"I've been waitin' long enough", Wocky said as started to climb on top of her, "An' it's 'bout time I gave ya what ya deserve..."

Every worry Pearl had today had completely washed away as she succumbed to Wocky's advances, focusing everything on him.

As their passion grew increasingly stronger, clothes began to fall off, the covers landing on the floor, their sounds of lust echoing in the room.

**

About an hour later, Wocky and Pearl were holding each other close, just having completed their love making, still in the glow of their climaxes.

"Gurl", Wocky whispered huskily in her ear, "You were _amazin'_..."

"So were you", Pearl said back as she kissed him.

"So ya liked it?"

She nodded and said, "It was very painful at first, but after a while it stopped."

He kissed her and said, "Yeah, but it was worth it won't it?"

"Uh huh... I-It was the most amazing thing I've ever felt in my entire life..."

"Me too, gurl..."

They began to give each other tender kisses for a few moments, still relishing the warm feelings they were having.

When they pulled away Pearl cooed, "I love you, Wocky..."

Wocky pulled her close and kissed her again.

"I love you too, Pearl", He responded as he smiled at her sweetly.

They then started to fall asleep in the comfort of each other's arms.

"G'night... My Sexy Angel..."

"Goodnight... My Foxy Fox King..."

The couple soon fell fast asleep, dreaming of the new life they were going to have together, their love stronger than ever before.

_...Now I'm dreaming with you tonight..._

_...Till tomorrow and for all my life..._

_...And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be..._

_...Than here in my room..._

_...Dreaming with you endlessly..._

* * *

_**Review kindly plz thank you.**_

_**Well, that's it. This fic is finally finished, and I must say, I really enjoyed writing it and I thank you for all the reviews and kind words! **_

_**If the ending seemed a bit rushed, I apologize. I was really worried about doing 'lemon flavored Pocky', and I didn't want to M-rate this, so that's why I didn't show the actual sex.**_

_**And this is by no means the end of this little series, oh no, because I have yet ANOTHER Pocky fic coming up for you, and it might be even better than this one, so stay tuned!**_

_**By the way,the lyrics are from the song "Dreaming Of You" by Selena. (Beautiful song. Makes me cry every time T_T)**_

_**Until next time, lovelies, I bid you adieu. **_


End file.
